


Stay With Me

by 1MissMolly



Category: James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 53,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1MissMolly/pseuds/1MissMolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Q are you there?” It was so very soft, the omega almost missed the voice.<br/>“007, yes.”<br/>“I haven’t lost or broken any of your equipment yet.” Q could hear the smile in Bond’s voice.<br/>“Well there is always the warehouse. I’m sure it will provide you with amble opportunity to destroy something I have spent untold hours on designing and building for you. Don’t get my hopes up that you might for once bring your equipment home in one piece.”<br/>“And if I do bring it back in one piece, what would be my reward.”<br/>“A pat on the back for a job well done.”<br/>“Hardly worth it.” Bond smirked.<br/>“Are you trying to extort something from me Bond?”<br/>“What makes you think I’m so under handed?”<br/>“I know you.” Q closed his eyes again. “What do you want as your reward for returning my technology?”<br/>“Dinner.” Q’s eyes popped back open again.</p><p>Q's brother informs the omega, he is to marry. Q is not interest and seeks advise from the one person who has the worse luck at relationships. Bond. </p><p>Bad summary but a multi-chapter fanfict set in the Alpha Omega universe. A slow build of coworkers to friends to lovers. Inspired by the Sam Smith song Stay with Me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Not Good at a One-night Stand

I’m Not Good at a One-night Stand

Wasn’t that what he was supposed to be? Good at one-night stands? James Bond actually hated them. He was someone who wanted the intimacy of sexual connection. He wanted the passion of giving as well as receiving. Having to change the intimacy of sex into a weapon for interrogation or coercion made him sick. The fact he was very good at it was erroneous to the frustration at having to repeatedly use it on practically every mission.

James Bond, alpha, assassin, killer, secret agent, lover.

He stepped out into the night, leaving another stranger’s bed. He had gotten the information regarding the whereabouts of the husband’s secret warehouse from the woman. The warehouse that presently was holding a vast quantity of illegal drugs. MI6 would be happy to get the information. It would save Q hours of computer hacking. It only cost him another small piece of his soul. A trade England was more than willing to make. James’ soul for her safety.

He wanted to shower. Wash the smell of the clingy omega off his skin. Get the sound of her moans out of his head. He wanted to drink. But duty came first. He subtly touched his ear and reactivated the com link with TSS and Q branch.

“Bond here.” He said quietly.

“Very good 007. Q here. Do have anything to report?” The brisk inquisitive man on the other end of the com link was not helping Bond’s mood.

“Yes, the warehouse district between Tunis and La Marsa. Avenue Hedi Nouira.” There was a pause in the conversation as Bond started walking down the beach along the Mediterranean. He hoped the sea air would clear his head.

“Oh is that all you were able to acquire from her?” He could hear the steady click of Q typing.

“What more do you want?”

“If you would just leave your com link open I would be able to monitor . . .”

“No Q.” Bond snapped at the younger omega. He was not going to let anyone listen in as he seduced another stranger for his job. The idea revolted him. Having Q listen to him as he said the same overused words, another meaningless seduction. Another tear at his soul.

“007, it would be far more sufficient if you would just let me listen to what . . .”

“I said no, Q. You shouldn’t have do endure that.”

Q looked up staring at the computer screens in front of him. _‘Endure that?’_ Why had Bond used those words? Q typed a little more to find the exact warehouse in an area filled with them.

“007, I am more than qualified . . .”

“Q, just trust me. I don’t want you in my head or listening to me when I have to do that.” Bond whispered into the darkness as he walked down the beach. The warm Mediterranean breezes did not remove the smell of the omega from his skin.

Q stopped typing and listened to the man’s breathing. It was coming hard as if he was struggling.

“007, are you needing assistance?” Q whispered into the com link. The system was on private line just in case it was turned on during Bond’s assignation but Q still didn’t want any of the minions to hear him either.

Bond sighed and went to loosen his tie.

“No, I don’t need assistance, Q. I just need time.”

Q adjusted his glasses on his face, as he looked down at his key board. “I will be here when you need me, Bond. Q out.” Q didn’t turn the com link off. He just listened to the man walk, breathing deeply. Q moved away from his computers and stepped into his office. He didn’t want to give his presence away to the other man on the end of the line.

Q felt protective of the older alpha. When Q started working as the new quartermaster almost all of the double ‘O’s regarded him with distrust. An omega as young as himself had never held the position before. In fact, neither an omega nor someone so young had. He was a double liability to them they believed. Even Bond.

But unlike the others, Bond was willing to give the man a chance. He didn’t treat the young omega like he was spun glass or a complete idiot. Bond joked with him about his age but not his skills. He criticized his clothing and hair but not his abilities. The two of them had carried the agency through one of its toughest challenges. Q had been willing to sacrifice his career because Bond asked him too. Bond was willing to trust the young omega with his life, because Q said he would bring him home alive.

They build a trust, a working relationship that surpassed any Bond previously had. He believed in Q and knew Q was always there at his back, the voice in his head. Trusting and trusted. The perfect quartermaster.

Bond’s acceptance of the young man in the position of authority helped to encourage the other double ‘O’s and field agents to accept Q. It took him longer than most, but Q was accepted by the agents as their quartermaster. Now they had even become protective of him. Several had hinted at his need to acquire an alpha and had willing suggested themselves. But Q was not inclined to date at work and had graciously turned them down.

Q work diligently for his agents. Giving each exactly what they needed to complete their missions. Guiding the agents through the complex mazes they found themselves in. Never leaving a man or woman behind. Being more interested in bring his agents home than pleasing the bean counters up the chain of command. He had gained the double ‘O’s respect and the field agents devotion.

Although Q did have his favorites. And James Bond was his most favorite. He would deny any allegation as he maintained a closer watch of 007 than the other double ‘O’s. That was the reason he now sat in his office three hours after he had signed off listening to Bond on the com link. He could hear the man smoking. The rhythmic exhalation after a deep intake. He heard the click of the lighter on the fourth cigarette that night. He heard the sips of liquor and the heavy sighs. Q sat waiting for his agent to need him. Wondering what was troubling the man tonight.

“Q are you there?” It was so very soft, the omega almost missed the voice.

“007, yes.” Q thought his voice sounded sharp and loud in comparison.

“What are you doing up so late?” It was close to two in the morning. The omega should be home asleep, Bond thought.

“I’m here in case you need something.” Q answered trying to soften his voice.

“Do you sit up waiting on all your agents?”

“Not usually.”

“Why am I getting the special treatment?” Q was unsure how to answer him. “Q were you hoping to hear something?”

“No Bond, I was just here in case you wanted me.” Q whispered back.

“You think you can give me what I want?” Bond exhaled again, the smoke stinging his eyes.

“I might if I knew what it was you were wanting.” Now it Bond’s turn to remain quiet. _How could he answer the young man? What was it he really wanted?_ “Bond? Why did you just start talking? Did you expect me to be on the com?”

Bond closed his eyes and sighed. Q didn’t know that Bond had started having imaginary conversation with him. Bond had spent many nights while he was on missions talking to himself as if he was talking to Q. The young omega’s sharp diction answering his questions in his head.

“I don’t know what I expected.” Bond answered trying to cover up his mistake. “I just wanted to talk to you.”

Q sat still for a moment. He licked his lips and leaned back in his desk chair. “You should be able to break into the warehouse tomorrow night.”

“You mean tonight don’t you?”

Q laugh was just a short burst of air. “Yes tonight. Then hopefully you will be back here in London in thirty-six hours.”

“I’m not sure.”

Q opened his eyes and sat up straighter in his chair. “Why is something wrong?”

“I haven’t lost or broken any of your equipment yet.” Q could hear the smile in Bond’s voice. He leaned back in his chair again relaxed.

“Well there is always the warehouse. I’m sure it will provide you with amble opportunity to destroy something I have spent untold hours on designing and building for you. Don’t get my hopes up that you might for once bring your equipment home in one piece.”

“And if I do bring it back in one piece, what would be my reward.”

“A pat on the back for a job well done.” Q said as a smile slid across his face.

“Hardly worth it.” Bond smirked.

“Are you trying to extort something from me Bond?”

“What makes you think I’m so under handed?”

“I know you.” Q closed his eyes again. “What do you want as your reward for returning my technology? Something you should be doing anyway.”

“Dinner.” Q’s eyes popped back open again.

“Dinner?”

“Yes, I want to have dinner with you. I want to go out on a date where there are no expectation that anything will happen afterwards. I want to have a conversation that is not a prelude to seduction. I want to just be . . .”

“Just dinner?” Q interrupted him.

“You’re not listening Q. Just dinner. Well dinner and a conversation.”

Q licked his lips. “Yes.”

The com link went silent on both ends for several seconds.

“Yes?”

“Now who’s not listening?” Q smiled.

“Oh good. Yes. I know exactly where I want to take you.” Q could hear the anticipation in the man’s voice.

“Now go to sleep Bond. You need to break into a warehouse tonight. Q out.”

“Thank you Q. Bond out.”

Q listened until the line clicked off. He pulled the ear wick from his ear and set it on the desk. He noticed his hands were shaking slightly and his face certainly felt warmer. Q shook his head and reassured himself, there was no way he was going out to dinner with the agent. There was no way Bond would return with all of his equipment intact.


	2. But I Still Need Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have a beta. I will be making mistakes, please forgive me and if they are glaring please let me know.

But I Still Need Love

Bond was livid. He stood at Q’s station in the bullpen looking down at the laptop computer. The very expensive laptop Q had down loaded the information on that Bond was going to need for his mission in Tunisia. The only laptop that had all the drug lord’s information about future sales in the region on it. It wasn’t even Bond’s fault this time. Not only had the luggage carriers dropped his suitcase while unloading the plane at Heathrow, they backed over said suitcase with a truck. The laptop had been snapped into two separate unfixable parts. Just as Q had known, Bond was incapable of returning with his equipment in one piece.

What made the whole situation so much more infuriating for Bond and humorous for Q was the fact that Bond had actually fought to bring back his equipment as he had promised. To the point of running back into the building wired to explode when he realized he had left the radio behind.

Q looked up through his fringe to see the double ‘O’ glaring down at the broken computer. His intense laser glaze burning hate into the mangled electronics. Q couldn’t help himself but smile.

“So where are you taking me to dinner?” he whispered so no one else in the bullpen could hear him.

Bond’s head snapped up and he stared at the young omega. “Dinner? Even though . . .”

“You tried. I can’t ask more.” Q straightened up and looked over his shoulder. “TJ, please come here.” Bond looked up as one of the young new members of Q Branch rushed across the room. “Try and pull what remains of the hard drive from this mess and see if we can retrieve anything from the memory.”

The young beta looked down at the destroyed laptop, his face was covered with disappointment.

“I see 007 has returned his tech again.” TJ said as he scooped up the two crushed pieces. Bond raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when he was interrupted.

“Do you expect miracles, TJ?” Q said to the young tech. TJ looked up at his boss then at the agent. The harsh stare of the assassin made the man back up and then mumble an apology as he ran off with the parts.

Looking back at Q, Bond softened and asked. “Must keep the minions in fear of me.”

“They are my minions. They should only fear me.”

“So dinner? You’ll go out with me?”

“You promised dinner and a conversation.” Q quipped.

“Tonight.”

“Yes, but I have a meeting I must attend at six. Where do you want to go? I’ll meet you there.”

“I’ll pick you up at your flat at eight.” Bond relaxed further.

“Do you know where I live?” Q asked now raising his eyebrows.

“Of course I do. Remember I’m a spy.”

*****

The Diogenes Club was on a quiet street in Kensington. An unassuming white building with a simple black door. Q was familiar with the place and the peculiar rules. As soon as he stepped into the foyer he handed the attendant a slip of paper. The man read the request and nodded. Q followed the man in full livery to the private study of his brother. Mycroft Holmes.

Q had been called to the club by his brother for a meeting. It wasn’t as if the two siblings visited. He had tried to remove himself as best he could from his family and his interfering older brother. But given his gender he was still required to acquiesce to requests for meetings.

As the door closed behind him Q realized this was a more serious meeting than he had originally planned on. His brother rose as he entered, but so did the other man. Gareth Mallory, Q’s boss. Q had fought to keep his brother out of his life with MI6 and to now have the two men together who controlled his future made Q sick.

“Ah Aramis, how very prompt you are. Thank you.” Mycroft pointed to a chair for Aramis Holmes to sit in. It was situated between the two men. _‘So this was going to be an interrogation’_ Q thought.

“I may prefer to stand, Mycroft.”

“Don’t be childish. We have Sherlock for those family visits.” Mycroft sat down before his brother took the remaining seat. “Gareth and I were discussing your future.”

Q’s eyes quickly latched onto his boss, M, trying to determine what that future might be.

“I believe my work has been acceptable to MI6.”

“Yes Q. Everyone has been pleased. You are in fact exceptional at your job. I believe you have all of the Double ‘O’s fearing your wrath when they do not return with your tech.” Gareth Mallory smiled at the young omega but Q could see it was forced. Something was wrong and he was about to bear the brunt of it.

“I must admit you have succeeded very well Aramis. I stated you would not be able to work independently of your family’s influence and I see I was wrong.” Mycroft said. “You have achieved your success . . .”

“Despite being an omega?” Q asked looking back at his brother.

Mycroft dipped his head down. He and his younger brother had been fighting for years now over the fact the young omega chose to live a life unconventional to standards of his gender. Q had insisted on an education, and one in science and mathematics, like his mother, instead of the humanities. He insisted on working, instead of remaining at home waiting to be courted and bonded. He insisted on independence instead of being reliant on his alpha relatives to make decisions for him.

“Yes Aramis, despite being an omega. A fact that should have banned you from achieving what you have. Good for you. But now you must acknowledge your gender and use it for your benefit.” Mycroft said and he picked up a folder sitting next to him on the table. “Are you familiar with Lord Percy Montgomery?”

“Lord Percy Andrew Montgomery, secretary of the MOD funding? Yes I am. He is a member of the House of Lords and has control of the military and MI6 purse strings. A very powerful and influential man.”

“Exactly. He has informed me he is looking to find a suitable omega for his son, Daniel.”

Q’s stomach twisted. He quickly looked over at M to see the man staring back at him.

“Mycroft, you promised you wouldn’t do this.” Q voice was sharp and bitter.

“It would benefit both our family and your precious MI6 if you would strongly consider this option. He is a very important man in government. His son will be following him soon. It would be in our best interest to have control over such people.”

“No Mycroft. I will not be sold off as prize breeding stock. I have achieved my own place at MI6 I won’t lose it for your need of power.”

“Q,” M interrupted. “You will remain as Quartermaster. Montgomery has assured us he would not force you to quit. As husband to an up and coming political figure and with you as son-in-law to the Secretary of Appropriations we can be assured of proper funding to MI6 and your department. It would be a guarantee of cooperation.”

“I am glad to know that my enslavement to an alpha will be beneficial to you two.” Q wanted to run. “I still refuse. I see no reason why I should be forced into this arrangement.”

“You are being obtuse little brother. You have heard the reasons and you are refusing to listen to them. You are legally incapable of refusing the arrangement.” Mycroft raised his eye brow and sat taller in his chair. “When daddy died last year, I became the dominate alpha in the family.” Q rolled his eyes. Mycroft had been the dominate male since he was seventeen when Q was only two. “It is my responsibility to find you a suitable mate. I have in Daniel Montgomery.”

“Your responsibility. Have you spoken to Sherlock about this?” Mycroft did not answer but Q saw the tightening of the muscles near his eyes. “So that is a no. Does mummy know?”

“She feels it is time you find an alpha to look after you.”

“I don’t need an alpha to look after me! And I won’t be pushed into an arranged marriage! If I chose to bond with someone it will be for love not power or money!”

“There it is . . . sentiment. How quaint. The wedding is planned in two months. I planned that knowing your next heat should be the following week. I don’t see any reason for you keep taking your suppressants. I am sure your new husband would prefer you don’t. I have explained your eccentricity about flying so I believe Montgomery is arranging a honeymoon on the continent for you. Something by private coach.”

“NO! I WON’T DO IT!” Q shouted. He stood up and clinched his fists. “YOU WILL NOT MAKE ME!”

Mycroft ignored the outburst and continued. “There will be several events for you to come and meet your intended. It will be supervised and the two of you will get to know each other there. I’m not barbaric, I won’t marry you off without first seeing the poor lad.”

Q glared down at his brother then turned to M. “Are going to order me to do this?”

“Q it is what is best for everyone. Including yourself. It is well known, bonded mated omegas are calmer less flighty.”

“Have I ever been flighty at MI6? Have any of my agents complained about my department during or after their missions?”

Realizing he was being questioned and accursed of stereotyping, M tipped his head up to stare at the young man standing next to him.

“I have been involved with the negotiations with your brother. It is what is best. Final.” He narrowed his eyes at the omega.

The room was now heavy with alpha pheromones and Q couldn’t think. He needed to flee. He had to get out of there. Without another word he started walking towards the door. As he reached for the knob, Mycroft called out.

“Next weekend there will be an informal cocktail party at the Montgomery’s. We will be going. I will have my tailor call on you. I won’t be embarrassed by your idea of fashion.”

Q slammed the door open and started cursing out loud as he walked through the somber halls of the Diogenes. He blatantly ignored the glares he was getting as he stormed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed and enjoyed.


	3. 'Cause I'm Just a Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have a beta and I apologize in advance for mistakes. If you find anything glaring please let me know.

‘Cause I’m Just a Man

Q sat on his couch with the blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He stared down at the various parts of the disassembled video camera he had spent the previous day working on spread across the coffee table in front of him. A bitter reminder of his career after storming out of the Diogenes Club. There was no safe remedy for this situation. He could either run and leave everything behind he had fought so hard for or he could allow himself to be married off and bonded to a stranger with the hope Mycroft was not deceiving him and the young man would allow him to keep working.

Although omegas had fought for the right to work outside the home and establish themselves in the society as something other than breeders, Q still didn’t have control over his destiny. He was expected by law to follow the orders of his pack alpha, Mycroft. It was strange that he was allowed to get so high in MI6 with such a threat of interference hanging over his head. When the Olivia Mansfield came to the Imperial College to speak to him two years ago, did she know his family? Had Mycroft manipulated them over the last several years to put his brother in the second most important position in MI6? Had this been Mycroft’s plan the entire time. Get his omega brother into a sensitive position of authority and force him to marry someone from the government to solidify his own power. Q wanted to throttle his brother.

The knock on the door startled him from his thoughts. Q looked up and shrugged the blanket from his shoulders. His feet didn’t want to move as he shuffled across the carpet to the door. His body ached from the tension of meeting Mycroft and finding out about the marriage.

“Who is it?” Q rested his head on the wooden door. His eyes closed in hopes that the stranger was at the wrong door and Q could just send him away without opening it.

“Bond.”

Q’s head pulled back quickly and then he sighed heavily. Q unlocked the door and pulled it open. Bond looked at the young man. His head bowed and wearing the same clothes from earlier in the day.

“I know it was just dinner and conversation but I was hoping for a little effort.” Bond said as he stepped into the flat.

“I’m sorry Bond. I forgot about our date. I got distracted.” Q’s body sagged visibly.

“From this morning to now. Well I guess I will have my work cut out for me if I plan on holding your attention for a whole evening.” Bond smirked.

“Come in and just . . .” he looked round the sitting room of his small flat. “Just sit down and wait. I won’t be long to change.” Q turned and stumbled slightly. Bond quickly grabbed the young man’s arm and steadied him.

“Q?” He pulled the man back on his feet. “What happened?”

Q turned his head and quickly wiped at his eyes. “Nothing just give me a moment to get ready.”

Bond refused to let go. Instead he pulled the young man back and turned him to look Q square in the face. He could see the pain in the young man’s eyes. Q’s lips were dark red from his biting of them. The alpha could smell the omega stress scent in the room. He could feel Q trembling slightly in his grip. All of it made the alpha’s heart pain for the omega. His instinct to protect and comfort pulling forward.

“Show me to your kitchen.” Bond let go and started to pull his at his tie.

“What?”

“We are not going out to dinner tonight. Show me where your kitchen is.” Bond folded the tie in his pocket of his jacket, then he pulled the coat off. Laying it over the back of the chair. “Let me fix you something to eat. You’re falling over from exhaustion.”

Bond smirked at the younger man. His crystal blue eyes playing as they looked at him. Q felt his vision narrow down to those blue eyes. Total forgetting the conversation completely.

“Q? Kitchen?”

The young man nodded and led Bond through the room and into a small kitchen. Bond looked around then went to the refrigerator.

“Sit.” He said as he opened it assessing what was edible in the flat. “Okay tell me what has you so distracted?”

“It’s classified.” Q said as he held his head in his hands.

“Remember me, secret agent. I have clearance.” Bond said, looking over his shoulder at Q.

“It’s personal classified.” Q said sitting down at his kitchen table.

“Family?” Bond asked pulling a carton of eggs and a block of cheese from the refrigerator.

“Kinda of.” Q wondered how much of the truth he could tell 007. He wanted to talk to someone but he was embarrass at the fact he was being sold by his family to a bond mate.

Bond opened cabinets looking for a bowl and a skillet. He noticed Q must be exhausted if his diction was slipping. The boy’s scent was filling the small room. Bond discerned the scent of stress and fear coming from him.

“Well I don’t have much experience with family. I guess you are guaranteed to not be receiving advice from me if you want to talk about it.” He returned to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of cream.

“My pack alpha wants me to do something I don’t want to do.” The words fell out of Q’s mouth before he knew what he was saying.

“Pack alpha, Mallory?”

“Oh, ah no. He is not my pack alpha.” Q ducked his head.

"Nor mine.” Bond started breaking eggs into the bowl then mixed in the cream. “My M, Mansfield, was my pack alpha. I don’t really have one now. Make us some tea.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize.” Most people considered Mallory as the pack leader at MI6. He had taken that position with the death of Olivia Mansfield. Q stood up and turned on the kettle. He pulled down two mugs and his favorite tin of tea.

“So what do they want you do? This isn’t something to do with national security does it?” Bond looked up and raised an eyebrow at the young omega.

“Well no. It has to do with family. They want me to get married. I don’t.”

Bond smeared butter into a hot skillet then poured the eggs in. The food sizzled as it cooked. “Why?”

“I just don’t. I want to keep working uninterrupted. I love my job. I love working for MI6 and being there on the missions with the agents.” Q was realizing what marriage would take from him.

“And you think being bonded and mated would stop you.” The man sprinkled cheese of over the partially cooked eggs. He moved to pull two plates down from the shelf.

“Well yes. My new alpha would tell me to quit working.” The kettle clicked off and Q made the tea quickly.

“Are you sure?” Bond scooped the omelet up and divided it between the two plates.

“Yes, maybe.” It dawned on Q he really didn’t know anything about his prospective mate other than a name.

“If he did, Alec and I would shoot him. Don’t worry.” Bond set the food on the table. “Eat.”

Q looked down at the omelet surprised.

“I didn’t know you knew how to cook.”

“I rarely get the chance. I'm usually on missions and when I’m home I don’t want to cook for myself. Given proper warning I make one hell of a great breakfast with crepes and strawberries.” He sat down and waited for Q to join him.

“I . . . I guess I won’t ever discover that out for myself.” Q blushed as he sat down pushing the mug of tea towards Bond.

“No you won’t if you’re getting married.” Bond smiled at the young omega. “So have you talked to Mallory about this pack alpha of yours?”

“He knows of the arranged marriage. He has given his approval.” Q took a bite of the omelet then looked up at the alpha. “This is good, really good.”

“You sound surprised.” Bond huffed out. “I can do more than just . . .” Bond broke off his statement, looking down at his food.

“I guess it’s not a skill you would use on missions much.”

“There are a lot of things I like to do I don’t get to do on missions much.” Bond said as he sipped the tea.

“Like what?” As Q relaxed slightly he caught the familiar scent of the alpha, oranges and sandalwood. Warm and inviting.

“Cooking, reading for fun, theater, walks . . .”

“I love the theaters here in London. Have you been to any lately?”

Bond smiled and nodded. “Last year I went to see ‘Mojo’ at the Printer. It was really good. Baby reminded me of you.”

Q smiled too. “The last one I got to see was ‘Peter and Alice’. There is a new Hamlet next summer. Maybe we can go to see it?”

“What do you think your bond mate would say about you going out to the theater with a Double ‘O’?”

Q ducked his head again. Slowly drinking his tea, he had forgotten for a moment about the man. He wanted to forget him completely.

“Can you blame me for not wanting to bind myself to someone I don’t even know just so I can have a person to go home to every night?”

“I would enjoy having someone to come home too. For a long time, the work was exciting and fun. I looked forward to the next time I got to leave. Then after a while I started looking forward to returning to London, but there was no one here to welcome me home. Maybe Alec or M. But really no body special. It was too hard to maintain a relationship with someone, to have that connection. So maybe I’m the wrong person to ask about avoiding a bond mate when the idea of a home and someone special is so appealing to me now.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t . . . so maybe we can go see something next week. There is a play I’ve been wanting to see. ‘Jeeves and Wooster.’ Would you like me to get tickets?” Q didn’t know why he was offering. He didn’t expect a second date with Bond.

“I enjoy P. G. Wodehouse. Yes, let’s go.”

“I didn’t take you for a comedy type guy.” Q said smiling as he took another bite of his eggs.

“Why not. I am human you know.”

“Yes, I’m sorry. I just . . .”

Q’s mobile pinged with the sound of a priority one alert. At the same time, Bond’s mobile rang. Q stood and went to grab his phone from the table near the front door as Bond answered his. The men listened to messages and quickly looked at each other.

“Eve on my way. Q is with me. I’ll bring him in.” Bond said looking the young man in the face. Q nodded seeing he was being summonsed back to MI6. Bond disconnected the call and looked around for his jacket.

“How long?” He asked Q.

“I’m ready now. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment welcomed and enjoyed.


	4. These Nights Never Seem to go to Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of the mission. Bond and Q get to know each other better.

These Nights Never Seem to go to Plan

Bond and Q moved quickly through the empty building to the executive offices. Bond held the door open for Q as they entered Moneypenny’s office. Q was looking down at his tablet typing quickly through several files he had been sent in route by R.

“Eve.” The agent nodded to the woman in a stunning cream colored evening gown. “A little formal for office wear.”

She looked up and smiled at him, her gold earrings swinging from her earlobes. “Evening James. Would you like to tell me why you just happened to be at the Quartermaster’s flat at nine at night?”

Q suddenly looked up at the woman who was smiling at him like a hungry cat.

“Ah, dinner Eve. Nothing meriting your brand of gossip.” Q couldn’t afford anyone spreading rumors about him and James Bond. She moved to press the button to open the door for M’s private office. The door clicked and the swung open only a few inches. Bond held the door for Q who nodded once to Eve then stepped into M’s office. Bond turned and smirked at Eve, whose eyes grew bigger at the gesture. She laughed at the thought Bond trying to seduce the younger omega.

“Ah, good, Bond, Q sit down we have a situation developing.” Q didn’t look up but sat in the chair reading his tablet. Tanner stood beside the desk review files on his tablet as M started to speak. “The Americans have been removing nuclear warheads from their submarines as part of the Strategic Offensive Reduction Treaty. They discovered several of the decommissioned warheads had been tampered with.”

“Tampered with how?” Bond asked.

“The triggering devices are missing.” Tanner said. “The triggers were stored separately from the war heads. Four triggers are missing from their inventor presently. The Americans are now going through the other decommissioned weapons at the specific depot in the northwest to see if any of the other weapon parts are missing.”

“Our contacts in the Bahamas have picked up on the trail of an illegal weapon sales to a South American drug lord. A Franz Sanchez in Columbia.” M said. “The triggers are supposed to be in the sale. You are to go to the Bahamas and intercept the weapons sale.”

Bond nodded and stepped toward the door.

“Wait. There is more. Sanchez has a penchants for omegas. Male omegas with specific physical features.”

Tanner looked down at his tablet. “White Anglo-Saxon, pale, dark features, green eyes, young.”

The men in the room all looked at Q who looked up confused. Suddenly Bond stepped forward and growled. “NO!”

“It would expedite the infiltration if Q was used as an inducement.”

“He is an invaluable asset to MI6. He is too important to be allowed in the field. You can not send him.”

Q watched M’s face. He was hiding something behind his eyes but Q couldn’t read it. He couldn’t place his finger on it.

“He is a member of MI6 and is expected to do his very best for Queen and county. He will be going with you. Q will be used as lure to get you into weapon sales. Distract Sanchez, while you find the triggers. I don’t need to tell you the ramification to the Americans if the drug cartels get their hands on a nuclear device.”

Bond pursed his lips together. He realized M was correct but it was still too dangerous for the young man.

“Exactly how extensive of a lure am I supposed to be?” Q finally spoke. The implications of the question clear.

“Just enough to distract the man while Bond finds the triggers. We are not asking you to engage in any personal contact.” Bond knew what was meant by personal contact. ‘Whoring yourself out for England.’ Well at least Mallory wasn’t expecting that of the omega.

“Alright, I will be in Q Branch arranging appropriate tech.” Q said with a nod.

“No need, R is the making the arrangements now.”    

****

The flight from London to Miami was without incident but still Q sat stiff as a board gripping the edge of the arm rests the entire time. Bond watched as the young omega had taken a dose of tranquilizers but apparently Q’s adrenaline level kept him from relaxing during the five hour flight. The plane from Miami to Nassau was on a small puddle jumper. Bond thought Q was going to have to be restrained with the prop engines started up.

“You really don’t enjoy flying do you?” Bond asked with the corner of his mouth curved up jokingly. Q glared at the alpha.

The streets of Nassau were narrow and the taxi drove slowly. As they rode in the back seat to the hotel, Bond noticed Q start to slump in the seat. Exhaustion catching up to him quickly. Bond moved over and turned to face Q.

“So tell me the truth, will you burst into flames in direct sunlight like some creature of the night?”

Q blinked several times, as he tried to understand the question. “What?”

“That pale skin of yours and direct sunlight. Have you brought anything?”

“Oh yes . . . I’ll be fine.” Q said leaned his head back to rest on the back of the seat.

“You don’t seem to understand how strong the sun is here.”

Q sat up looking concerned at the alpha. “Don’t worry I brought a lotion with SPF 50.”

“Good.” Bond leaned forward and wrapped his arm around Q’s back, while his face nuzzled close into Q’s neck. The omega stiffened and kept his head still. “We need to consider we are already under observation.” Bond whispered while looking like he was kissing Q’s neck. Q nodded. His eyes wide with shock. “I know at Vauxhall, you are my superior, but here in the field I am the one with experience. You will do what I say, when I say, exactly how I say.” Q nodded again. “Do you have contact lenses?”

“In my carry-on.”

“Put them on. And for God’s sake Q this is the Caribbean take off that cardigan.” Bond leaned back into his seat and looked the young man in the face. Q was blushing slightly but moved quickly to do as he was told. Once Q was had his contacts in and cardigan off. Bond leaned in again and nuzzled at Q’s neck.

“I’m sorry but there is no other word to describe you while we are here but concubine. You will need to act like one.”

Q didn’t move. Bond’s nose moved slowly up and down the boy’s neck breathing in Q natural scent. It was warm and sweet, like vanilla but not quite that. Bond noticed that even at this close proximity the young omega did not bare his neck. He remained still and focused. Not giving in to his nature. Bond like that. He like the determination he saw in the man’s face and body. Q was more formidable than he looked.

But Q’s scent was intoxicating. Bond wanted to lick the white skin a mere millimeter beneath his lips. Taste that wonder smell. Q remained still, as Bond tempted himself. The young omega’s resistance was almost as enticing as his scent. Q would be irresistible to the drug lord, Bond thought. But he also knew his own interest had been peaked.

Bond leaned back and noticed the slight sheen of sweat at the dip on Q’s neck and light blush to his cheeks. Without his glasses Q didn’t look as young but he was even more beautiful. More alluring. Bond sat back and stretched his arm over the front of Q’s body to rest his hand on the far knee. This was going to be a difficult mission.

****

As the taxi stopped at the front of the hotel, Bond opened the door and stepped out onto the street. He held out his hand and the proud little omega took it. He helped Q out of the car. Bell boys rushed out of the front of the hotel and quickly grabbed the suitcases in the boot and followed Bond and Q up the white stone steps.

Bond walked into the hotel and Q stepped behind him staying two strides back and to the agent’s right. As they walked through the marble entrance Bond stopped and snapped his fingers. Q looked up and stepped up to Bond’s side, then the agent walked in. It was a subtle gesture but everyone on the patio noticed. Especially the man in the white suit with the dark eyes.

Stepping up to the reception desk, Bond said. “Richard Sterling, International Exports. I have a reservation.”

The dark skinned woman quickly looked up and smiled at the attractive man. The woman was young and pretty; a native Bahamian. Her red sundress contrasted her dark skin lovely. She typed at her computer and nodded.

“Yes sir. You are booked in a Villa Residences.” She handed over two keys with large brass key fobs. “Your bags will be delivered to your villa. Matthew will show you to the way.” She waved her hand and a porter quickly rushed forward looking at the name on the note she handed him.

“Mr. Sterling, this way please.” He waved his arm and Bond and Q followed.

As they turned to leave, Q saw the man in the white suit again. He was tall. Taller than Bond with a brutish face and large scared hands. His dark hair was swept back over his head and his eyes were almost black in color. He was a frightening in his strength and presence. Q quickly slipped his hand in Bond’s as they walked passed the man and his two henchmen. Q noticed his strong alpha scent of smoke and cumin.

Q couldn’t help himself, but turned to look at Sanchez over his shoulder as they stepped out of the lobby and onto one of the various patios. Sanchez smiled at him and Q quickly turned around. Now wrapping both hands around Bond’s arm for security.

“Good job. That last glance you gave him set the hook for good.” Bond said under his breath to Q.

The young man looked at the agent. He wasn’t trying to flirt he just couldn’t help but look at the criminal. Q shuddered at the thought that was the man he was supposed to distract. Suddenly, Q wondered if his intended bond mate looked anything like Sanchez. Would he find the man as repulsive as he found Sanchez?

****

Q woke late in the evening. He was alone in the bedroom of the villa. He laid still in the soft cotton sheets as he listened to the sound of the surf gently breaking over the sandy beach and the trade winds blowing through the palms near the windows. Then he heard voices. Bond’s and someone else. A strange voice.

Q slid out of the bed and reached for the gun resting on the night stand. Dressed in just his pajama bottoms, he walked slowly across the tile floor listening, trying to discern what was being said. Bond didn’t sound angry or disturbed. Q hid the gun behind his back as he slowly opened the door a crack and looked out into the living room.

Bond was sitting with his back to the bedroom door. The other man sat opposite him. He looked up when he caught the movement of the door and quit speaking. Bond turned to see the door partially open and Q’s face peeking out.

“Martin, come here. I want you to meet our guest.” Bond was using code names. The game was on. Q pulled the door open more and stepped into the room. He moved carefully to keep the gun hidden behind his back.

“Good evening.” The man said standing. He was older. Much older. He was thin with tan leathery skin. His left eyebrow was fixed in a permanent arch over his eye giving him a doubtful look. His salt and pepper hair was slicked back with too much product. He was a beta but he was trying to look like an omega. Q couldn’t figure out why.

Q walked carefully around the couch keeping his back shielded. Bond saw the gun in the young omega’s hand; he grabbed it away once Q was in reach.

“Martin, may I introduce Milton Krest. My contact.”

Krest looked at the gun Bond had just removed from the omega’s hand. Bond removed the magazine and emptied the chamber before setting it on the table in front of him. Q held his hand out to the man and Krest took it and raised it to his lips. Kissing lightly over the back of his hand. Q wanted to yank his hand back, but remained still till Krest released him. Q sat down on the edge of the couch, slightly in front of Bond, while trying not to wipe the back of his hand on the couch. Bond slipped his hand around Q’s naked waist.

“Milton, this is my friend Martin Foyle. He is keeping me company on my travels now.” Krest smiled and it reminded Q of a snake.

“You have exquisite taste, Sterling.” The man’s voice was nasally, making Q’s skin crawl even worse. “How close is your friend to you?”

“Very. I take him everywhere. I wouldn’t want to be separated from him.” Bond said in a slightly deeper threating voice. Bond leaned forward and kissed Q’s bare shoulder.

“Oh so we shall see him at tomorrow’s party? I think he would be quite welcome by Sanchez.” Krest said as his eyes moved up and down Q’s frame. “Maybe it would be wiser to leave him behind.”

“No, Martin will be with me. Like I said I won’t be separated from him.”

Krest’s smile disappeared. He nodded. “The articles you asked about will be at Sanchez's warehouse tomorrow night. The triggers with several cases of ammunition and guns. Also he has explosives, C-4.”

Q twisted to look at Bond. That was more than they were expecting to find. The triggers were what they were sent for, but to leave quantities of guns and ammunition in the hands of drug cartel was a bad idea. Bond remained still on the couch, not looking at the young omega. Instead he reached over and patted Q on the knee.

“Thank you Krest, we will just be interested in purchasing two triggers. Nothing else. I look forward to meeting him tomorrow. Now if you will excuse me, Martin wants to go to bed.” Bond smirked and the smile returned to Krest’s face. The man nodded and stood. Q and Bond stayed still on the couch. Krest said his goodbyes and left. Bond locked the door behind him.

“Are we going to leave those other weapons in his hands?” Q asked.

Bond moved around the villa checking door and windows. “No, but I need to know where to send the cavalry first before I call them in.”

Q nodded and picked the gun up off the table, sliding the magazine back into the grip. He walked into the bedroom and turned the lamp on the nightstand on. The light, soft and yellow, illuminated the bed. Bond stepped into the room and started pulling his shirt off over his head.

“Oh, I thought you were sleeping. . .”

“There’s only one bed, Q and we have a cover to maintain.” Q stepped back away from the bed. “Don’t even imagine it. Not interested in shagging an engaged omega. But I sleep on the left side, near the window. Go back to sleep.”

Q looked down was the king-size bed. It was more than big enough for the two of them to sleep in without being in contact. Q lifted the sheet and slipped back under it. He waited till Bond stepped out of the bathroom wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and no shirt before he turned off the light. Q watched as Bond checked his Walther then slipped the gun under his pillow. The light playing off the curves and dips of the alpha’s bare chest. The memory of it retuning again in Q’s mind as he drifted back off to sleep and captivated by his dreams.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed and enjoyed.


	5. These Nights Never Seem to go to Plan Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bond starts to look at Q differently.

These Nights Never Seem to go to Plan

Part Two

Bond woke shortly before dawn. Just a few quick twitches then he was fully awake. Laying still, he felt the warmth of another body next to him and it took him a moment to remember where he was. During the night Q had inched his way across the bed to Bond’s side and had nuzzled his way into Bond’s shoulder. The older alpha twisted so he could see the young man better in the half light of dawn. Twisting onto his side, Bond brought his hand up and gently dragged his fingers through Q’s curls. They were as soft as they looked and the young man purred at the movement.

Bond laid there watching Q as he slept, thinking about what Q had said two nights ago in his flat. He didn’t want to get married. He didn’t want to have someone in his life. Waiting for him to come home to. It stung. Q was fighting against the very things Bond wanted and was never going to have. He looked down into the young man’s face. He let his finger brush softly against the omega’s jaw and down his long throat.

Bond leaned closer and breathed in Q’s scent. That warm reassuring scent of a distant memory. It was triggering something from his past. Something pleasant from his childhood. Q smelled like home and comfort and happiness. Bond smiled. He didn’t know what the scent of happiness was but it was Q. He gently dragged his lips down the omega’s throat and was rewarded with a soft mew from the boy.

Q twisted in Bond’s arms and threw a leg over the alpha’s body. Tangling themselves together. For once Bond didn’t mind. He found himself in the pleasurable situation of holding a beautiful omega without having to bed him first. Bond was warm and relaxed. Q’s scent playing at his memories. The young man’s sounds pulling at Bond to want to hear more. He nuzzled his nose into Q’s curls and let his tongue lick just once over that smooth pale skin of Q’s neck.

Brown sugar. Q tasted and smelled like brown sugar and vanilla. Instantly, Bond was taken back to his childhood at Skyfall. The cook was in the kitchen baking biscuits for James. Just for James. Pasty, Kincade’s wife loved James as if he was her own pup. She doted on the boy. She would bake biscuits for him whenever his parents had left him alone to go on vacation. Q reminded James of his innocent youth, before his parents died.

Bond licked again and felt the young man purr in his arms. This was wrong. Q was going to be married soon. He should not be doing this. He should pull away from these arms to leave. Leave the warmth of this bed and this moment. The thought of a life with one person, one partner. What Q would have and didn’t want and Bond wanted and could not ever have.

Bond felt the dull ache in his chest. The loss he faced without ever possessing someone like Q. There had been another, but betrayal had taken her away from him. The memory of her slipped over him. His body shuttered and felt hollow now. He was used up. England had taken everything he had of value inside of him. Now all he had was lost moments and doubts.

He could kill, and harm. He could spy and take. He could seduce and fuck. But he doubted he could love again. He doubted he could have what Q was wanting to run away from. He felt the cold wash of reality extinguish the fire happiness of holding Q in his arms had built. He pulled away and left the young omega sleeping alone.

When Q woke he was alone in the king-size bed. He sat up quickly and looked around. “Richard?”

“Out here.” Q heard the deep voice from the other room. Q kicked the covers off and rushed to the living room. Bond sat on the couch cleaning his gun. He looked up as the omega rushed in.

“I thought you left.” Q said. He rubbed his eyes trying to clear his mind of sleep.

“There’s a breakfast over on the table.” Bond said as he slipped the barrel back into the mechanism.

Q went over to the table and saw the bowls of fresh fruit, jams and muffins. “What you’re not fixing me breakfast?” Q smiled at Bond. The older alpha smirked and said.

“I told you I don’t cook on missions. Compliments of the hotel.”

Q picked up the glass of juice and looked quizzical at it. He sniffed it and made a sour face. “I think there’s something wrong with this orange juice.”

“That’s because it’s passion fruit juice.” Q looked at it again, then sipped it. Rubbing his lips together he hummed then drank the whole glass. Bond watched him from the corner of his eye. “I will pick the clothes you will wear tonight,” Bond said as Q looked up at him.

“Oh?”

“Yes, I want you to not only catch his attention, I want you to hold it.” Bond said as he finished assembling the handgun. “I have an ankle holster for you to use. I expect him to be watching your arse and an outline of a concealed gun would be distracting.” Q blushed. The alpha smirked again.

The rest of the day was spent in short awkward conversations. Bond went for a swim while Q sat under a beach umbrella enjoying the view. Q watched as Bond swam in the surf. His muscular back skimming just over the top of the sparkling surface. When he stood and walked out of the water, Q got a very good view of a tanned alpha walking towards him in very short tight swim trunks. Q licked his lips as the man dragged his hand through his wet hair. It was like watching a Greek god rising from the waves. Bond was stunning.

Bond walked up the bright white sand and flopped down beside Q on a beach towel. “What would it take for me to get you to go swimming with me?” Bond asked looking up at Q.

“A real pair of swim trunks instead of the Speedos someone form MI6 packed in my suitcase as a joke.”

Bond smiled and looked back out over the water. “That would be something I might pay good money to see.”

“Never.”

Bond laughed softly as Q kicked half-heartedly at him.

“So tell me about your intended. Who is he, what does he do?”

Q looked back out over the water, watching the other beach goers. “I don’t know much of anything. I believe he is planning on going into politics. I know his name, but nothing else.”

“You’ve never met him?”

“No. He’s a complete stranger.”

“And you haven’t hacked into his life, checking him out?”

“Been a little busy since I found out.” Q turned to look at Bond. Suddenly the two men realized they really hadn’t left each other’s side in seventy-two hours. Somehow it felt natural and unforced. Bond smiled as Q glared at him with a feigned pout.

*****

Q stepped into the cocktail party with Bond’s arm wrapped around his waist. The agent had picked out a dark blue button down shirt and black trousers for Q to wear. In a room full of white, beige and pastels, Q took center stage. All eyes were on him. The Omegas were jealous of him, the betas envious, and the alphas desirous. Bond held a loose hold on the man’s waist as they moved through the party goers. Whispers and sighs filled the air as they slipped passed the crowd. Q prayed the com links in their ears were invisible. The weight of the .380 handgun on his ankle made walking awkward.

“Krest, good to see you this evening.” Bond said.

Q turned his head to see the beta oozing up to them through the crowd. Q instantaneously twisted in Bond’s arms and curled into him. Q’s chest snug up against Bond’s side. The movement instinctual. The agent caught off by Q’s turn wrapped his arm tighter around Q’s waist. Bond glanced a Q briefly before returning to Krest.

“Is he here tonight?”

“Yes, by the fountain in the corner. He has two men with him here.”

“What about the package? Has it been delivered?” Krest was not looking at Bond but was watching as Q’s right hand slowly palmed Bond’s chest and abdomen. It was a simple movement but yet was so intimate that for a moment Bond turned back to look at the omega. The greens and gold of Q’s hazel eyes were bright tonight. His skin appeared paler with dark clothing. Bond forced himself to look away and turn back to Krest. “Well?”

“Oh, ah Franz told me he received them. We are to go the warehouse and see them tonight.” Krest’s eyes were fixed on Q’s spread hand.

“Good, introduce us.”

“Give me a few moments with him first.” Krest finally looked into Bond’s face. This nasally voice was making Q uneasy. He didn’t trust the man. Bond nodded and Krest mixed back into the crowd, disappearing.

Bond pulled Q closer, as the omega let his palm move slowly down the alpha’s chest and over his stomach. The alpha growled softly as his nose rubbed Q’s neck. The proud little omega still did not tip his head back in submission. Bond heard the gasp from Q as their skin touched lightly. Pulling back Bond looked directly into Q’s eyes. The intensity of the stare was almost unbearable for the man. Q blinked and dragged his teeth over his bottom lip. Bond’s glance flicked to the movement, his eyes locked on the red bruised lip. Bond pursed his lips and held his mouth slightly open. Wanting. Feeling the man in his arms. The warmth of Q. Suddenly the two of them were all alone in the crowded room. The slight touches and gently nudges were taking on the whole conversation between the two men. Q could feel his face warm and he was sure he was beginning to blush. His breathing increased and he began to feel light headed.

“Richard?” Q said softly using Bond’s cover.

“Martin.” Bond’s voice was deep. His eyes flicked up again and Q was captured by his stare. The brilliant crystal blue eyes. Q felt himself wanting to lean in closer to the man. Be possessed by him. Nothing needed to be said. Their conversation was silent but still full of promises.

They heard someone clearing his throat and Bond looked over Q’s shoulder at Krest and Franz Sanchez. Krest was looking at Bond, but Sanchez was looking at Q’s arse in the tight trousers. Bond noticed Franz Sanchez and squeezed Q’s hip once. Q ducked his head as they turned towards Krest and Sanchez.

The criminal was dressed in a thin white cotton shirt, his chest muscles visible through the fabric. The trousers were gray and lose fitting. He was taller than Bond with a broad chest and dark features. His wavy black hair was combed back to show off his tall forehead. His eyes were deep set and dark. The man smiled when he saw Q. The same smile sharks had just before killing their prey.

“Mr. Sterling, good evening.” Sanchez said. His accent was thick, and his voice deep. He held out his hand and Bond unwrapped his arm from Q’s waist to shake it. Then Sanchez turned to Q and reached for his right hand. Wrapping both of his hands around the omega’s smaller one. The man lifted it to his lips and kissed the back of Q’s hand bending slightly at his waist. His warm breath glancing over the pale skin. “Exquisite.” Leaning back he kept his gaze on Q while he talked.

“Mr. Sterling, you have very good taste. This one is quite remarkable.”

Bond wrapped his arm over Q’s shoulder and pulled him back. “Yes and he is all mine.” Bond said. Sanchez quickly looked over at the man. The smile slipping from his face.

“Krest has been brokering the deal for you. Are you ready to go and see your merchandise?” Bond nodded. “Very good. Come. Business first then pleasure second.” His eyes returned to Q.

The young omega thought he almost heard a soft growl come from the alpha holding him. Q didn’t want to leave the party. He didn’t want to go anywhere with Sanchez. As the tall man turned to leave, two other men joined them. Krest followed them out. Bond slipped his arm off of Q’s shoulders but then quickly grabbed his hand. As they climbed into the back of the SUV, Q felt the soft but assured squeeze of Bond’s hand over his. He looked up and saw Bond’s beautiful blue eyes watching him. But the reassuring weight of the gun on his ankle did not stop Q from feeling sick as the door closed and car drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is very violent and will have torture in it. Know your triggers and respect them. Comments welcomed and enjoys.


	6. These Nights Never Seem to go to Plan Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Attempted rape, violence, torture, blood and gore. Please know your triggers and respect them.

These Nights Never Seem to go to Plan

Part Three

The warehouse smelled of salt water and diesel fuel. The building was full of machinery and chain hoists. It was unpleasant for Q who preferred his technology more refined, less brutish. They were led into the back of the warehouse that canter-levered out over the bay. Q could hear the sound of water lapping at the pilings under their feet. There was a small office walled off from the rest of the warehouse. Sanchez unlocked the door and led everyone into it.

There was ten wooden crated stacked in the room along with several smaller boxes. Sanchez went and sat behind an industrial quality desk, kicking his feet up on the edge. Bond went and stood in front of the desk after he gently pushed Q to the side. The young omega stood close to the door. The other three men entered, one carrying a crowbar.

“Krest said you are interested in purchasing some rifles and ammunition from me?” Sanchez said.

“I represent a concerned group in Mexico who would like to be able to match the Federalies as well as the American Border Patrol.” Bond said as Sanchez smiled.

“¿Cuánto piensas gastar?”

“Mis amigos tienen bolsillos muy.” Bond smiled. Sanchez laughed.

He waved his hand and the man with the crowbar opened one of the crates. Inside carefully stacked were SKS rifles. Bond went over and pulled out one of the rifles and started examine it. He was disassembling it as he let his glances move over the other boxes. He saw the one with the special lead lining.

“Ten to a crate, ten crates.” Sanchez said. “A thousand dollars, U.S., a crate.” Bond nodded.

“Excellent.” Bond smiled, “Krest said you had something special for me. Something I couldn’t get elsewhere.”

“The triggers?”

“Yes.”

Sanchez kicked his feet off the desk and stood. His eyes moving up and down Q’s body. He smiled at him as he walked around the desk and picked up one of the rifles. Sanchez flipped it over as one of his henchmen handed him a loaded magazine. Slipping it into the action, he pulled the bolt back and loaded a round into the chamber. Bond looked up at him then over to Q.

“Excellent indeed. I do enjoy doing business with people I can trust. People who are honest about being dishonest. People who are faithful to me.” He spun quickly and pointed the barrel of the gun at Bond’s chest. “Are you someone I can trust?”

Bond remained still. Neither putting his hands up in surrender nor making a threating move with the gun in his hands.

“I’m as trustworthy as you.” Bond said. His face a stony mask.

Sanchez laughed. He then turned quickly and fired the gun hitting Krest high in the thigh. The man screamed as blood spattered across the room. Bond moved to put to load the gun, but one of the henchmen pushed an automatic with a silencer to the back of his skull. Q squatted reaching for the holster, but the other man pulled a gun from his back and pointed it at the omega.

 _“Q situation? Are you hit?”_ Q heard R speaking in his ear.

“Why did you shoot Krest?” Q shouted. Sanchez turned and looked at him. Krest had fallen to the floor crying out in pain.

“I don’t like people who I can’t trust. He lied to me. Tried to steal from me. Brought English spies to me. Lessons need to be taught.” He waved the SKS towards the door. “Move, we are going to have a show.”

Bond stepped over the screaming man who was rolling in pain. Bond took Q’s arm, helping him to stand and then led him out of the office. Sanchez followed them pointing the rifle at their backs. The two henchmen dragged Krest from the room and pulled him over to a large hole in the floor. It was fifteen feet by twenty feet with a small ladder that led down to the water. This time of night, the seawater was black and Q was unable to see how deep it was.

“A secured mooring.” Sanchez explained. He held the gun on Bond and Q as the other two men wrapped a chain around Krest’s chest, tying his hands behind his back. The men hooked the chain to a hoist and lifted Krest up and out over the water. His blood flowed freely and dripped into the black water. Krest shook his bonds and begged Sanchez while denying any wrong doing.

“What makes you think we are British spies?” Bond asked as he stood beside Q. The omega could hear R typing in the background.

“I was tipped off you were coming. The people who sold me the triggers said you would be coming after them. Remove your gun or I shoot the omega now.” Bond bent down and pulled the gun from Q’s ankle holster. Tossing the gun into the water. Then Sanchez turned to watch Krest struggle. The man had quit screaming as he hung above the water watching his blood drip down. The first fin surfaced briefly then sunk below the surface. Grey and triangular. Krest looked up at Sanchez. Terror covered his face.

“Franz, please we are friends!” Krest begged. “I’ve made you rich!”

“No, I made you rich and you betrayed me!” Sanchez shouted as he grabbed the controls for the hoist. He pushed the button and lowered the bleeding man into the water up to his knees. The water soaking into his trousers washing blood away.

The first shark bumped into Krest’s leg. The man grunted in panic. His eyes wide with fear. Q slipped his hand into Bond’s. The alpha squeezed the omega’s hand as another shark bumped into Krest. Sanchez started laughing. A seven foot reef shark was the first one to bite. It hit high on Krest’s thigh. The scream was loud and piercing.

The next shark bit Krest; tearing his lower leg from his body. The criminals were laughing as Bond and Q remained still listening to Krest screams and pleas for mercy. Finally a ten foot shark leaped up and bit the side of Krest, just above his hip. Tearing a large hole into the man’s abdomen.

Q started weaving slightly on his feet, he felt warm and thought he might faint. Sanchez stepped over in front of Q. He looked the omega up and down leering. The omega’s scent was pungent with fear.

“Now, let’s hear you.” He grabbed Q by the hair.

The young man grunted and Bond went to stop Sanchez only to feel the barrel of the silencer pressed to his temple. Sanchez yanked forward, pulling Q off his feet. The man caught himself before he fell. Sanchez grabbed Q’s wrist and twisted it up behind his back. Pushing him towards the office. Kicking in the door, Sanchez shoved Q across the room. Q tripped and fell into the crates. His face hitting the wooden crate. He was stunned, fighting to try and remain conscious. Sanchez pushed Q over the desk.

“GET OFF ME!” Q screamed.

Sanchez grabbed Q’s wrists and pinned them behind the man’s back. The criminal laughed as he punched the omega in the right flank. Q groaned as pain rocketed through his body. His right leg going numb. Q felt Sanchez reach under the omega’s body and unfasten his belt and trousers. Q screamed as he felt his trousers being yanked down.

“NO, NO! GET OFF ME! STOP IT!”

*****

Bond heard Q’s cries over Krest’s screams. Blood was pouring out of the chained man turning the water red and frothy as the sharks made the water churn. The two henchmen were laughing as Bond’s attention switched between the men and the closed door of the office. Sanchez had left the blinds open so Bond could see what the mad man was doing to the Quartermaster.

Bond twitched then twisted to the left. The man holding the gun to his head was just a second to slow. He pulled the trigger just as Bond moved his head out of the way. The silencer made a soft whump as the gun fired. The bullet skimmed just the edge of Bond’s ear then into the man standing beside Bond.

The agent punched the shooter in the face with his elbow, while grabbing for the gun. The two men fought over it as Krest screamed. Another shark had bitten into his remaining leg pulling it hard. The chains jerked and rattled. Bond twisted and flipped the man over his shoulder and into the water. His screams mixed into Krest’s as the sharks attacked him.

Bond rushed the door of the office. Kicking it open, he saw Q bent forward over the desk. His arse exposed as Sanchez punched him in his side again. Q groaned and collapsed on the desk. Sanchez stepped back and started fumbling with his belt.

Bond shot twice. Both rounds pierced Sanchez’ skull. Blood spattered over Q.

The omega tried to stand but groaned. Collapsing back down. Bond stepped forward and wrapped his arms carefully around Q, pulling the shaking man back. Bond bent down and pulled Q’s clothes back up onto him. Covering him. Q turned and looked into Bond’s bleeding face. The blood sliding down the man’s ear as Q leaned forward and rested his forehead on Bond’s shoulder. Q was panting hard and shaking.

Q’s hand moved slowly down the agent’s arm till his finger brushed over the gun. Firmly, Q pulled the gun from the agent’s hand. Q’s palm slipped around the grip of the weapon. He looked down at as tears streaked down his bruise beaten face. Q pointed the gun at the dead man on the floor and fired. Bond said nothing as he grabbed the box with the triggers.

He took the gun from Q and engaged his com link. “Bond here. We have the trigger. We need to get hell out of here now.”

“Military transport on their way. There is an American safe house off Windsor Field Road. Wait there till 1630 tomorrow. Are you in need of medical assistance?” Both men heard R over their com links. Her voice was shaky. She had heard Q being attacked. She asked again. “Q do you need medical assistance?”

“No need of medical assistance.” Q said in his calm clear diction.

“Q?” R’s voice broke.

Q pulled the com link from his ear. He glared down at then threw it across the room. His department had heard him almost be raped. They stood by helpless while the mad man assaulted him. Q looked up at Bond and nodded. The agent removed his com link and slipped it into his pocket. They didn’t need MI6 to hear any more. The two men left quickly out of the office. Bond raised the handgun and fired a single round into Krest’s head. The man’s screams finally stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for your wonderful and encouraging comments. It is hard finding the time to write but you all encourage me to stay up late and do so. After this chapter things will get nice and cuddly for a few chapters.


	7. I Don’t Want You to Leave

I Don’t Want You to Leave

Bond drove the stolen car into the garage attached to the safe house. There was a sedan already parked in the garage. Bond got out first and looked it over, then waved for Q to get out of SUV. Bond pulled out his Walther as he stepped into the house, while Q closed the large door of the garage.

“Hey Jimmy, how you doing?” The big burly man sat, well, actually sprawled out across the couch. He had a broad smile the encompassed his whole face, narrowing his playful brown eyes. His hair was thin and wispy covering a large round head that sat on top of round chubby body. As soon as he saw Q walk into the kitchen, the man jumped to feet and politely bow to the omega.

“Martin, let me introduced Jack Wade, CIA. Jack this is Martin.” Bond said sarcastically as he slipped the Walther into the back of the waistband of his trousers.

“How lovely, my dear.” Jack said with a bright twinkle in his eyes. His thick Texas accent drawing out the vowels.

“He’s engaged Jack.” Bond said deadpan. Wade stood up straight and a pout came over his face.

“To you?”

“No.”

“Then fair game.”

“No I’m not.” Q glared at the large man. Q was too exhausted for this game. “I’m the brains of this operation.” Wade eyes opened wider as he pulled back.

“Oh yes sir.” He gave a half-hearted salute and a small chuckle. Turning back to Bond he asked. “So Jimbo, you got something special for me?”

Q lifted the small box that contained the triggers. Wade smiled as he took the box away from the omega.

“Keys are in the sedan. C-130 will pick you up at 1630 tomorrow afternoon.” Wade’s eyes were fixed on the box. “Any questions?” Q looked down at his watch. It was 2345. It would be just almost seventeen hours before he had to get back on a plane and fly home. Not long enough for the sleep he needed.

“You get me the bottle I requested?” Bond asked.

“Sitting in the kitchen.” Wade moved for the door. “Your stuff at the hotel will be picked up tomorrow and dropped off with the plane. You’ll just have to sleep in your skivvies tonight.” He winked at Bond. Q thought by the look Bond returned to him, the agent wanted to kill the American. Wade just kept smiling as he left by the front door.

Bond checked the locks and swept the perimeter of the house once before finding Q standing in the small kitchen staring at the bottle of single malt scotch. For all of Q’s bravado with Wade, Q was shaken. Having to watch Krest be tortured, then almost being raped by Sanchez left Q weak. The memory of feeling the man collapse on top of him after Bond shot Sanchez was suffocating the omega. Bond stepped into the kitchen and saw Q shaking. The omega was having to hold onto the counter so as not to fall over and he was pale. Paler than normal.

“Q, why don’t you go and shower. Get than man’s smell off you,” Bond said. He could smell the sour scent of Sanchez on Q’s clothes. It was nauseating. Q nodded and let go of the counter, weaving slightly, Bond grabbed him. Q looked up into the alpha’s eyes. Q caught the alpha’s scent of oranges and sandalwood.

“I’m fine don’t worry. Just a shower and I’ll be okay.” Q nodded again and Bond let go. The agent watched as his quartermaster stepped down the hall and into the darkness of the bedroom. Bond poured himself a drink and listened as the sound of the shower started. He sipped his scotch replaying the night behind them. What could he have done different to keep Q safe? Could he have prevented any of what happened? What would he had done if he hadn’t reached Q in time? That thought made the alpha scream inside. The idea of Sanchez raping Q. His Q. That monster putting his sullen hands on Q’s creamy white skin. Forcing himself on the omega. Pushing himself in, hurting Q deeply.

Bond’s hand tightened on the glass as images played through his mind. His heart rate increased as his breathing raced. No one should hurt Q. The omega was too perfect, too beautiful. He was precious. He was glad he killed Sanchez. He wished he had killed the bastard with his own hands. Feel the bones snap and the final breath escape his throat. Bond wanted that. For hurting his Q, he wanted the man to die painfully. Bond threw the glass across the room, shattering it against the wall.

This wasn’t right. Bond knew it. Q really wasn’t his. He was to marry someone else and soon. Someone who probably wasn’t as scarred and damaged as Bond was. Someone young, who could grow old with Q. Someone who wouldn’t take the young omega into warehouses with criminals and get him shot at. Someone boring.

It had been a while and Bond still heard the water running in the shower. He knitted his brow and slowly walked down the hall and into the dark bedroom. The light was on in the bathroom and Bond paused by the door.

“Q? Are you all right?” There was no answer. “Q?” He heard the soft sob coming from under the water.

Bond slowly opened the door and stepped into the room. There sitting on the floor was an image, a flashback to Monte Carlo. The dark hair bent over the knees pulled to the chest. Thin white arms wrapped around those knees hold them tight. But instead of black evening gown, the person wore a dark blue shirt and black trousers. Bond blinked as he felt like he had been punched in the stomach. This was Q not Vesper.

“Q?”

“Go away.” His voice broke with emotion. Bond kicked his shoes off as he set the Walther on the counter and stepped into the shower. He let his body slide down the tile wall till he was sitting next to the man. Not touching but close enough to feel the other’s presence. “I said go away.”

“You always complain I don’t listen to you. This is why. Sometimes I actually know best.” Slowly he lifted his arm and wrapped it around Q’s shoulders. With the gentlest of tugs he pulled the younger man to lean into him.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I just can’t . . .” Q broke down and started crying hard. The omega pheromones were heavy in the moist misty air of the shower and the alpha wanted to comfort the distressed omega. He pulled Q’s face to rest in the crook of his neck. Bond rubbed his chin lightly over the omega’s temple and cheek. Q breathed in deeply. The scent of oranges and sandalwood filling him with calm. The crying ebbed the more scent he breathed in. The more scent he breathed in the more he relaxed. Soon his own arms had moved to hug the alpha. The two men sat quietly under the spray nestled in each together.

As the water finally turned cold, Bond lightly kissed Q’s forehead. “We need to get out.” He gently nudged the man to release him. Together they stood and Bond turned the taps to off.

“I apologize for losing my professionalism.” Q said looked down at the button on Bond’s shirt. The alpha placed his finger under Q’s chin and lifted it. Looking straight into Q hazel eyes, Bond smile.

“Only if you forgive me.”

Q wanted to smile but just couldn’t find the energy to do so.

Bond looked down at the buttons of Q’s shirt. Then back up into the man’s face. “We need to wear these clothes tomorrow on the plane. Let’s take them off and hang them up to dry. Then we’ll get some sleep.”

Q’s eyes widened and a deep blush warmed his face.

“There is only one bed again, but it’s smaller. I’ll just sleep in . . .”

“We can sleep in the same bed. Don’t worry. Tonight you need warmth and closeness. I will be here to scare away the nightmares. Nothing more. You don’t want more.” Bond started unbuttoning Q’s shirt. “I know how to take care of you now. Let me.”

“You think you know what I want?” Q didn’t realize Bond had unbuttoned his shirt and was slowly working on the cuffs.

“I know what you want and more import what you need. Tonight is about need, and not want.” He pulled the wet shirt from Q’s body and tossed it onto the counter. “Now you can finish undressing yourself and get into bed, or you can have me do for you.”

Q looked down and saw the bruises Sanchez had left on him. He shuttered and a small whimper escaped his lips.

“Shhh, it’s okay. I’m here for you.” Bond leaned forward and lightly kissed Q’s chest. “Nothing more will harm you tonight.”

It was an intimate gesture, but Q didn’t feel overwhelmed by it.

“I’ll undress myself,” his voice as broken whisper.

“Bring your clothes out to the bed room and we will hang them up to dry.” Bond turned and left. Q didn’t want to see himself in the mirror, so he stayed turned away as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly. Pulling the wet cloth down his legs. He hesitated for a moment about his pants, but decided they need to dry too. He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door.

Bond had arranged a drying rack using two chairs and a broom he found in the kitchen. His clothes were already spread out over the stick when Q handed the man his. Bond didn’t look at Q but just said.

“Get under the covers.” Q did as he was told. He watched as Bond carefully spread the wet shirt and trousers along with his pants. Bond was naked, and his broad strong muscles were clear to see as well as a nice round plump arse. Then he stepped over to the bed. Q quickly averted his gaze but not before he saw Bond long thick alpha cock, flaccid in the thatch of pale brown hair. Bond lifted the covers and slipped into the bed beside Q.

“I don’t think I want. . .” Q started.

“Roll on your side.” Bond said calmly. Q blinked twice then slowly rolled over. He felt Bond slip his arms around the young man’s chest and pull him back into a solid chest. Bond took in a deep breath then sighed heavily. “Good night.”

Q laid there for a moment confused.

“Bond?”

“Call me James.”

“Ah, James?”

“I like how you say my name.” He like it very much. It gave him a warm feeling in his chest as he held the young man in his arms.

“James?”

“Tell me your name.”

“You’re not supposed to know it.” James smiled.

“You are laying naked in my arms. I think we are past protocol now don’t you. Tell me your name.” James dropped his voice an octave till it was a deep throated moan in Q’s ear. The young man felt it as much as heard it. Q’s skin tingled with it.

“Aramis.” Q whispered.

“Good night Aramis.” Q could feel the man behind him relax and slow his breathing.

“Good night James.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome and enjoyed. Jack Wade was from Golden Eye.


	8. Will you Hold my Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to LadyChef because I think food is sexy. And feeding someone by hand even sexier.

Will you Hold my Hand

Q woke late in the morning. He sat up quickly and looked around. Confused, Q cradled his head trying to remember what was real and what was a dream. Images moved in a flurry through his head. He remembered coming to the safe house, running from Sanchez’ warehouse. He remembered the stench and fear of the warehouse. He remembered the mad man feeding the beta to the sharks. The screams that were piercing the night. He remember Sanchez pulling him into the office, hitting him, bending him over. Q fought off a wave a nausea hitting him at the memory. Then he remember Bond.

Bond saving him from being raped. He remembered Bond holding him in the shower, the kindness the alpha showed him. His care and concern. He remembered Bond asking him to call the alpha James. The gentle touch and embrace of the man. The warmth of sleeping in his arms. Q fell back into the bed, stretching. The bed smelled of oranges and something else. Something warm and soothing. Sandalwood. Bond. No not Bond, this was James, his scent. Q grabbed one pillow and pulled it over his face, and luxuriating in the scent of the alpha.

James had held Q tight during the night. Q didn’t dream of Sanchez or Krest. He didn’t wake up screaming in fear of his nightmares. He slept deeply and calm. The thought bother Q when he realized he didn’t think of them during the night. Didn’t dream of them. As if he had become so cold and hard-hearted to devalue the men’s deaths. Then he remembered James. His warmth and gentle touches. He had kept Q calm with his scent and his voice. It wasn’t Q had become hardened but because of James gentleness, he was able to come to grips with the horror of what he saw and what was almost done to him. He smiled thinking about the blond alpha.

Then he remembered what James looked like naked. In the half light from the bathroom, Q had seen the man’s body. Lean, fit, and muscular. Gorgeous. Q smiled broader as he blushed hidden under the pillow.

“Morning sleepy head.” Q heard James call out to him. Q pulled the pillow way from his face to see James standing in the door way holding a tray. James was bare chested but wearing his trousers again. Wonderful and delicious smells were coming from the tray as the tall blonde stepped into the room.

“Morning.” Q sat up straighter in the bed and pulled the covers up to cover his waist. James set the tray down on the bed and sat down beside Q. “That smells great, strawberries crepes?”

“Sorry, no. But bless the Americans. The larder is full and Jack Wade made sure there was extra stuff here.” James handed Q a glass of passion fruit juice. Q took it with a smile.

“Ah, thanks. I’ll need to find a source for this when we get back to London.” Q said as he finished the glass. James held out a plate to him and Q took it looking down at the food. There was a poached egg on top of a round piece of toast covered in what appeared to be hollandaise. Beside it was grilled pineapple. “Okay, what is it?”

“Americans call it Eggs Benedict. It is supposed to have ham with it, but I didn’t find any.” James cut into it and lifted a small portion on a fork for Q to taste. The rich taste of the creamy egg yolk and the crunch of the toast blended with the tart hollandaise. Q chewed slowly letting the various textures and flavors slide across his tongue.

“That is incredible. What kind of toast is that?”

“They call it an English Muffin. It’s the Americans’ idea of a crumpet.” James explained cutting a piece of grilled pineapple for Q to try.

“A crumpet. You’re kidding me?” Q laughed.

He looked down and saw the pineapple being offered to him, but on James’ fingers instead of a fork. Q leaned forward and let the piece of fruit slip between his lips. His tongue reached out and ran over his bottom lip catching the juice there. James watched Q’s tongue, then let his thumb drag over Q’s lower lip. Q was so mesmerized by the taste of the pineapple he missed the movement. Q’s eyes were closed as he concentrated. The sweetness and warmth of the fruit, then the hint of caramelized sugar.

“Beautiful.” James whispered. Q opened his eyes to see James studying his face.

“James?”

The alpha didn’t move. He just kept his gaze fixed on the omega.

“James, when do we leave for the airport?” Q said pulling back slightly. James blinked then leaned away and picked up his own plate. He stood and moved to the chair in the corner of the room.

“It’s only noon. We won’t leave for another four hours. The clothes are dried. If you want, after you eat you can shower again and get dressed.” James started eating his food. “Nothing to worry about. I’ve been in contact with M. He knows everything.”

“Everything?” Q looked concerned.

“Yes, he heard the attack Q. He is worried you were injured. I told him you were okay.” James looked down at his food. He had lost his appetite. “I’m sorry Q, I should have protected you better.”

“James, you saved me. At the warehouse and then later, last night. You protected me as best you could.” Q said as he set his plate back on the tray. “I can’t thank you enough. I can never repay you for it.”

“You protect me every time I go out on a mission. You’re there for me. Watching over me. Bring me home. It’s me who can never repay you.”

“James will this change us? Change the way we work together?”

“Yes and no. You’ve always known what I have to do, but now you have seen it firsthand. Maybe that is the real reason M sent you here. To see and to understand why you have to marry this man. Give MI6 a guarantee of financial backing.”

“Did M tell you that?” Q began to believe he had been played by Bond as well as his brother.

“No it just the only thing that makes sense. The only reason why he would risk your safety. He didn’t say anything to me. I’m just surmising.”

Q looked down at the food, he couldn’t eat anymore. He felt sick.

“Would you do something for me please?”

“What?” James looked up. He noticed Q was avoiding his gaze. The boy’s eyes were downcast and his shoulders slumped.

“It’s four hour till we leave. I just don’t want to dwell on returning to my brother and that idiot he’s decided to marry me off too. Would you just lay down next to me and talk to me. Help me not think about it.”

The expression did not change on James’ face. He stood and moved over to the bed. Setting his plate on the tray, he moved the tray to the floor. Then he lifted the covers and slipped underneath them. Q was naked but James had his trousers on.

James reached for the young man but instead of twisting him around to spoon him, James pulled him close so Q’s face was buried in James’ neck. Q breathed in deeply. The scent of oranges and sandalwood. Calm. Q sighed and James could feel the boy relax in his arms.

“So how many siblings do you have?” He asked softly.

“Three. All brothers.”

James laughed softly. “Don’t tell me they’re named Athos, Porthos, and d’Artagnan?”

Q laughed this time, wiggling his body closer to the alpha. Their chests rubbed together and Q swung his leg over James’ hip.

“No, I’m the only one named for a character in a book. But as names go, I was lucky.”

“Oh?”

“My brothers are Sherriford, Mycroft, and Sherlock.”

“Sherlock? That means fair hair. Is he blonde?” James asked as his right palm smoothed circles around the base of Q’s spine. The omega hummed slightly and nuzzled the man’s neck.

“No, he looks just like me.” Q’s lips gently grazing over James’ skin.

“No, can’t be.”

“Why?”

“You’re too beautiful. An artwork. Perfection can’t be met twice.”

Q leaned back slightly to look up into James’ face.

“You think I’m beautiful?” James looked down into the boy’s face.

“Yes I do. It’s the only word to describe you.” He brought his right hand up and cupped Q’s face. He leaned in and kissed the omega’s forehead. Then slowly moving down he kissed each eye lid, then the tip of the man’s nose. “You are the most beautiful person I know.”

Q’s heart started beating faster. Every brush of James’ lips on his skin was electric. He pushed up expecting to be kissed on the lips, but instead of James’ soft lips he felt the glide of the alpha’s thumb.

“No Q, it’s not right. I can’t . . .”

“Is it because of me being Quartermaster or the arranged marriage?” James could feel the boy stiffen in his arms.

“Both, a little of both. Yes, I shouldn’t be making out with my Quartermaster. It would interfere with our working relationship. Especially after I treat you like I end up treating all my lovers. Poorly. As for your intended. I don’t know the man, but I envy him. This close to your wedding it would be rude and petty. But mostly because I enjoy you as a friend. Someone I can be myself around. Someone who knows me and doesn’t judge me. The only other person like that is Alec. And we go months before seeing each other. I want to be able to see you whenever I return from a mission. If I messed this up by seducing you, I would lose you as a friend. I can’t stand that idea.”

Q could feel tears fill his eyes. He wanted a friend too, but James felt so perfect like this. Warm and caring, filling Q with what he needed. Q ducked his head and burrowed into James neck.

“I won’t lose you as my friend. That won’t ever change.” The first tear slipped from the corner of his eye. “Even after I’m married, I refuse to give you up. I want you in my life James. More than just an agent.” He felt the alpha tighten his grip and sigh.

The two men laid there in silence for a moment, listening to each other’s breathing. Q hearing the alpha’s heart beating. Then James tensed.

“Your brother’s name is Mycroft?”

Q cringed slightly. “Yes.”

“Not Mycroft Holmes?”

“Yes.”

“You are Mycroft Holmes’ little brother?”

Q pulled back further to look at the man. “Yes, Mycroft Holmes is my brother. He is the one who made the plans for the arranged marriage. Do you know him?”

“Only through reputation.”

“He maintains a low profile. How do you know him through reputation?”

“M told me once, he was he only person she ever feared. And she made Prime Minister blink.”

“Yes welcome to my world.” James pulled the omega close to him again.

“Don’t worry Aramis, I will always be in your life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment welcomed and enjoyed.


	9. This Aint’ Love, It’s Clear to See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q gets to meet his intended.

This Aint’ Love, It’s Clear to See

Q was rushed to Medical as soon as the two men returned from the airport. The trip on the C-130 from Nassau to London was uneventful except for Q’s near panic attack. Tanner met them at the airport and upon seeing the bruise across Q’s face, he called M.

Q and Bond were separated for the first time in since the night Bond came to Q’s flat for dinner. For six days they had been within a few feet of each other. Now, after all that time together, the separation was physically noticeable. Q felt adrift without Bond there as his anchor. He kept catching himself looking for the blonde. His stomach was queasy and his finger twitched to grab hold of the alpha’s hand.

Q complained he did not need medical attention, as he was placed on the examination table. He actively threatened the medical staff before he noticed his brother standing in the corner. The arrogant bastard leaning heavily on his umbrella.

“What are you doing here?” Q shouted at him.

“I was deeply concerned for you, little brother. I had not been informed prior to your departure that you were going on a mission. If I had known, I would have terminated the trip.”

By the way Mycroft spoke, Q wondered if the British Government was going to terminate someone else. Namely M. Obviously M went behind Mycroft’s back, but why?

“I’m fine as you can see. Now leave. You’re unwelcome in my workplace.”

“No, you are not fine. Have you seen yourself?”

Q had. The side of his face was deeply bruised from Sanchez throwing him into the crates. His back was black and blue from the few punches Q received as he was bent over the desk. And now there was a definite tremor in his hand.

“You are to be presented to your intended tomorrow night.” Mycroft continued. “You look like you’ve been brawling.”

“Good, call the whole thing off.” Q said between gritted teeth as the doctor examined his back.

Mycroft ignored his brother, and instead addressed the doctor. “Well? How damaged is my brother.”

The older beta looked up and nodded.

“Slight contusion to the face should be gone in a week, along with the bruises on his back. I am worried about his right kidney. Quartermaster, are you having any difficulty with urination?”

“Thank you for finally speaking to me instead of the arse who shouldn’t be here in the first place.” Q sighed. “Yes, there’s been blood present.”

“Much?”

“No, mostly the first two voids but it has decreased.”

“Good, in a day or two, there should be no more. If you notice blood still present I need you to return here immediately.”

“My brother will be seeing my personal physician and not returning here.” Mycroft said. Q flashed anger at him.

“I will be seen by my doctors here at MI6. Now leave!”

Mycroft cleared his throat but instead of Mycroft leaving, the medical staff filed out of the examination room.

“Now we can talk unencumbered. What were you thinking when you went to the Bahamas after those triggers? You are not a trained agent. You could have been harmed permanently.”

“I was ordered to go and I was under the protection of the best agent we have, 007”

“Yes, I am quite aware of 007 reputation.” Mycroft rolled his eyes. “I certainly hope you did not fall victim to his habitual seductions.” Q glared at his brother. “Your virtue was one of the selling points to Montgomery.”

“Yes, a virgin to sacrifice!”

“Hardly a sacrifice. You will be bonded to a wealthy man’s son. You will be moving in the inner circles of this nation’s government. You will be a powerful and respected omega. What more could you want?”

“What more? How about none of it! I am already a powerful and respected as the Quartermaster of MI6. Regardless of my gender. I work within the governments of many nations, not just Great Britain. I don’t need to decorate the arm of some alpha to have what I want.”

“Aramis, I’m trying to guarantee your future. Find you stability and safety. Do you honestly think this is a safe environment for an omega to be in? There are hundreds of unbonded alphas roaming these halls. Any moment you could be attacked. Emotions are a strong motivator. You are my brother. I must protect you.”

“The only one I need protection from is you, Mycroft.” Q slid down from the table, weaving slightly from the argument.

Mycroft leaned back from the verbal slap. He watched as his younger sibling fought to not wince at the pain he felt in his back muscles. His concern visible as his stoic face started to crack.

“Please Aramis, father’s last words were about you. Keeping you safe and protected.” Mycroft said softly. “He knew as well as all of us, your special gifts. I can not stand by idly and watch you waste them on these Neanderthal alphas.”

“These Neanderthal alphas as you call them are the best line of defense we have Mycroft. They save us while killing themselves. Don’t you dare try to belittle them.”

Mycroft looked away from his brother briefly, then turned back with his emotions in check.

“It has been finalized. Lord Montgomery is aware that you were injured on your mission and will not be able to attend the cocktail party but he is still desirous of meeting you quickly. In one hour he will be at the Diogenes Club. You will accompany me there. I have informed him that you are still a virgin and you will be unsullied when you bond with his son.”

“I never thought I could hate you more than when you told me about the marriage, but you just proved me wrong. My virginity is the selling point of the contract?”

“Montgomery doesn’t want unnecessary drama at your wedding.” Mycroft stepped towards the door. “There is a car waiting for us. I have a suit for you there. You may wash and dress yourself at my club. Let’s go.” Mycroft didn’t even wait to see if Q would follow him. He marched out of Medical certain his brother would follow.

*****

An hour later, Q was sitting still in Mycroft’s private study at the Diogenes Club. There was a soft muted knock on the door and it opened. A tall imperious alpha walked in. He face was creased with both age and worry. His hair pure white. Following him was another alpha, younger and deeply tanned. Youthful and attractive. His dark eyes were quickly taking in his surroundings, scanning the various people already present.

Mycroft and M were both standing near the fireplace and Q was sitting on the settee to one side of the room. M was tense, as he shifted uncomfortably on his heels. He obviously did not want to be there with the Holmes. Mycroft smiled his professional smile and lifted his hand to shake the older alpha’s hand.

“Lord Percy, always a pleasure.” Mycroft said. Then turning to the younger alpha. “This must be your son, Daniel. A pleasure, sir. May I introduce Gareth Mallory and my brother Aramis.” He waved his hand over to Q sitting quietly.

Lord Montgomery looked Q up and down. His bruises quite visible.

“What happened to him?” Lord Montgomery asked indignantly.

“He was injured while serving his nation. Nothing permanent do not fear.” Mycroft said.

“Well that won’t do. Can’t let that happen again.” Lord Montgomery nodded then moved to sit in one of the wing chairs.

Daniel Montgomery moved over to sit next to Q. He smiled pleasantly as he leaned in closer.

“Nice to finally meet you Aramis. I was afraid you were more like Mycroft but I am quite pleased.” Daniel whispered at Q.

Q’s eyes widened at the comment but his inclination was to still run away. Q turned away to concentrate on his brother. Mycroft sat down across Lord Percy and the two alphas started discussing the marriage contract.

“As you see, Aramis is a delightful and dedicated omega. He will be an asset to any alpha who bonds with him. Your Daniel will be very fortunate.”

“I don’t go for all this omega liberation. I understand he is employed right now.”

“He is a very integral part of MI6.” Mallory interrupted. “His skills have been invaluable to us.”

Lord Percy huffed and waved his hand. Daniel leaned closer. “Interesting. I’ve never met an independent omega before. Are you really as good as the old goat makes you out to be?” Daniel smiled.

“Better.” Q answered through gritted teeth. Daniel smirked.

“Good, I’m glad to see you have a backbone. It won’t be easy being bonded to me. But I think you might have the fortitude to handle it.” His voice was too smooth, too contrived.

Q turned to look the man directly in the eyes. He was an attractive man but something was missing. Q examined him closer. It was his eyes. Daniel’s eyes were blank and dead looking. Like the sharks in the Bahamas. Cold, inanimate eyes. Q shuddered and gripped the arm of the settee.

“Don’t worry,” Daniel continued. “I don’t plan on hanging around the house for very long. So just ignore my father, I do. I plan on you working. You’ll get to keep playing at spies. I won’t interfere with your fun. As long as you don’t interfere with mine.” Daniel winked at Q. Q wanted to flee.

Daniel leaned back and rested into the settee as he listened to the two men add the last conditions to the marriage contract. Q knew he was going to be sick. Mallory kept looking up at the young man. He noticed how Q was paling as the meeting proceeded. Finally, Mallory cleared his throat, drawing Lord Percy’s and Mycroft’s attention to him.

“I know Aramis is very tired. He has just returned from a mission and has not yet slept. I think we can iron out the last provisions of this without bothering the Quartermaster or his young man. Why don’t we continue this at a later date?”

Mycroft looked over at his brother. He was shocked to see how distressed Q was.

“Yes certainly.” Standing Mycroft turned to the older alpha. “Lord Percy always a pleasure. I will be attending your party tomorrow but as you can see, Aramis will not be able to attend. “

“Obviously.” The man snapped. “Daniel come.” Lord Percy moved to the door. It opened just as he arrived. The footman in full livery stood at attention waiting for the Lord to depart. Once the doors were closed, Mycroft looked at his brother carefully.

“Aramis?”

“Please Mycroft, stop this madness. I can’t be bonded to that man.” Q pleaded.

Mycroft watched his brother for a moment.

“You are tied Aramis. Go home and rest. In the morning I know you will feel differently about this. It is a good match. And it will be in your interest.”

“Mycroft . . . please.”

“Go rest.” Mycroft moved behind his desk and Mallory moved over to help Q stand. Mallory and Q were driven to Q’s flat. The two men sat together on the back seat of the car in silence. When Q got out Mallory leaned forward to say something then just sighed and leaned back into the seat.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed and enjoyed. I just keep moving forward with this story. I have had several questions about Sherlock and John. Yes they have slipped into the story. Just wait.


	10. But Darling, Stay with Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I don't really understand the fine line between mature and explicit. Because this is more of a plot motivated story I think it is mature, but if I have gone to far in this chapter I apologize. Enjoy.

But Darling, Stay with Me

Bond read the text twice before he answered it.

_‘James I need to see you.’ Q_

_‘On my way.’_

Bond had looked for Q after they had been separated at MI6. Furious that M had insisted on a debriefing upon his immediate arrival back to Vauxhall. Bond actually rushed to Medical for the first time in his career. When the medical staff told the agent the Quartermaster had been taken out of the building by his brother, Bond cursed. He had just arrived at his flat and was pouring himself a drink when he received the text. Within minutes he was out the door and heading over to Q’s flat.

He knocked on the door and called out to the young omega.

“It’s me, Bond.”

He heard the locks disengage and the door slowly open. Q’s head was bowed and his body slumped. Bond entered quickly and closed the door. Before anything was said, the agent wrapped his arms around the younger man and pulled him close. With the scent of omega in distress, the alpha roared to life inside Bond.

The first sound was a gasping sob. Q buried his face into Bond’s shoulder as he finally let go of himself and let his emotions carry him away. James’ hand moved to comb through Q’s raven hair, as his other hand made slow soothing circles across his back.

“It’s worse than I thought,” Q cried into James’ shirt. “Lord Montgomery wants me to quit. Give up the Quartermaster position.” James growled.

“Never! I won’t let you go!” He turned his head so his nose buried in Q’s curls. “Never!”

“I felt so useless. They kept talking like I wasn’t even in the room. The son, Daniel Montgomery even said he was only marrying me for appearances. He doesn’t even want to live in the same home with me. It’s going to kill me.”

James gently pushed Q backwards till he could sit down on the couch. He pulled the frightened omega to sit next to him. Wrapping his arms tight around Q, letting the man exhaust himself with his sobs.

“They’ve taken everything from me. My free will, my choices, my career, my life.” Q said as he held tight to the agent. “Everything.”

“Does Mallory know what is being planned?”

“He stood there when Montgomery hinted at me having to give up my position.”

James clinched his jaw. He was going to be suspended when he returned to work and punched that pompous bureaucrat in the face. Q slowly lifted his head and pulled back from the alpha.

“The selling point was my virtue.” Q whispered. “I won’t let them have it.”

James pinched his brow together watching the young omega set his expression.

“It is mine and mine alone. I won’t let them take that choice from me.” Q wiped his eyes. “I won’t. I’m a human being, not an animal for breeding.” James fingers gently wiped the tears from his cheeks. “I won’t give myself to an idiot who doesn’t know me. Doesn’t believe in me. Doesn’t value me. I won’t.”

“You never should Q. You are too precious. Too wonderful. Don’t let them force you.” James whispered as his heart was breaking for the young man. To Q the act of love was still untainted. Pure. James missed his youth when making love to someone was special and affirming. Not a means to an end. Sex for information, sex for blackmail, sex for jealousy No longer sex for love’s sake.

Q sat silently as he looked closely at James. The bright blue eyes of the alpha were sad and lonely even though Q sat right there in front of him. The alpha was there to help Q and not demanding anything in return. James had been Q protector, and guide and most importantly, his friend. James had never pushed nor would he ever abandoned Q.

“James, I want my first time to be with someone I care about. I care for.”

“You should.”

“I want it to be for real and not a condition of a contract.” James nodded. “I want someone I trust with my life. I want it to be you.”

James’ movements stilled as he heard Q’s request. He felt his heart start beating so hard and fast, he thought it would break out of rib cage. He must have misunderstood the young omega. He couldn’t have possible meant what he just said.

“Aramis?”

Q closed his eyes hearing James use his real name. He pulse quickened and he could feel his skin warm.

“I know what you said, you wouldn’t seduce me, because you would treat me like your other lovers. I don’t believe you. You are kind and protective. You’ve been there with me when I was in need. You watched over me and saved me. Please James, be my first. Be the one I shall always remember and dream of.”

“I . . . Aramis, you can’t mean that. You are so innocent, pure. Perfect. No, you can’t possible want me.”

“You are my friend. You are my hero. You saved me. I’m asking you to save me again.”

Q leaned forward and brushed his lips across James’. Light, hesitant, unsure. James felt the spike of want hit hard. Harder than he had felt in years. Aramis wanted him. He could have this man. This beautiful, desirable man in his bed. James arms pulled Q closer till he was crushing Q against him. The next kiss was deep, Q surrendering his mouth to the on slot of James’ tongue. The alpha tasting and delving as deep as he could go. Taking everything offered and wanting more.

Q stood and pulled James to his feet. Holding both the alpha’s hands, Q walked backwards leading James into his bedroom. Stopping only when his legs hit the edge of the bed. Q reached up and started to unbutton James shirt. The alpha grabbed Q’s hand and brought them to his lips, gently kissing them.

“Aramis, my beautiful Aramis. If you want me to stop, just say so. I’ll stop. I won’t do anything that is uncomfortable for you.” James whispered into Q’s palms. “You are so generous with me. So kind. I can’t tell you how much I want you now.”

The room filled with their scents, brown sugar and oranges, sandalwood and vanilla. James slowly pulled Q’s clothes from the boy’s body. His fingertips gliding over the smooth white skin. Q’s fingers traced the lines and definition of James’ muscled chest. In the half light of the room, the two fell to the bed, rolling in each other’s embrace. Lips tasting the sweetness of kisses and the headiness of musk.

James rolled Q onto his back, then kneeled over the omega. Caging him between his arms and legs. James leaned down and started at Q’s hair line. His nose nuzzling as his lips moved slowly down the boy’s face. James moved back to lick the shell of Q’s ear, then the young man tipped his chin up and back. Exposing his neck to James’ mouth. Submitting to the alpha’s power over him. James heart pounded in his chest. The proud omega submitted to him. James became light headed at the thought of Q being his. At presenting himself for bonding. James flattened his tongue and gave a languid lick up the length of Q’s neck. The taste of brown sugar and vanilla filling not just his senses but his soul. He let his teeth graze over the spot just where Q’s neck met his shoulder. The bond spot. A light drag of his teeth. A heady need for more.

Q gasped as the sharpness of teeth grazed his tender flesh.

“James.” It was a whisper, a plea, a cry for help.

James kissed the spot and moved down Q’s collar bone to the point of his shoulder. James’ hand glided down Q’s right arm till their fingers intertwined. The alpha pulling the arm out to the side so he could place a sucking bruise on the inside of the boy’s arm. James nuzzled into the omega’s arm pit relishing the scent of musk. Biting hard now at the sinew muscles there, Q moaned and twisted in the alpha’s grip.

Bond moved lower teasing at Q’s nipples, nipping and sucking till the young man was twisting and pleading. James took hold of both of Q’s hands and held them as he moved down and nuzzled Q’s thatch surrounding his manhood. Q groaned and raised himself off the bed.

“Ah . . . James!” Q collapsed. “That feels . . . oh God!”

James licked the head of Q’s cock, then pulled back and blew over it. Q gasped and shuddered. James smiled as he plunged down to take all of Q’s manhood deep into his mouth. The omega cried out as the wet warmth overwhelmed him. Q closed his eyes as he felt James tongue move up and down his shaft, sucking gently. The tip of the tongue slipped around the foreskin and lapped at the slit. The omega was panting and twisting. James freed one hand and started massaging Q’s bollocks, then he hummed.

Q screamed, “Oh fuck, James!”

The alpha smiled. He pulled off and looked up Q’s reclined body. “Do you have any lube?”

“Nightstand drawer.” Q panted, his skin flushed and glistening with sweat. Bond slid off the bed and reached for his jacket. He pulled the condom packet he kept in the inside pocket for emergencies and then retrieved the lube from the drawer.

Kneeling back down on the bed, he positioned himself between Q’s legs. Q watched with curious eyes as James slicked up the fingers of both hands. His right hand returned to Q’s bollocks. He gently pulled them, letting them slip through his fingers slowly. His left hand dipped down between the globes of Q’s arse. He massaged Q’s entrance over and over again, as the omega moaned. The sensation of the gentle tugs slipping him down into a subspace of pleasure. James leaned forward again and took Q in his mouth. He didn’t enjoy giving fellatio but he loved the taste of Q. He could find himself eager to indulge this omega.

As he plunged Q’s cock deep into his throat, James’ finger breached Q’s tight muscles. The omega arched his back off the bed, unsure if it was because of the sensation of James’ mouth or hands. Q was lost in pleasure loop from his arse to his cock. His skin was prickling with heat and his heart pounded so hard, his blood roared in his ears.

James was slow and careful. Moving gently as he opened Q up. Pulling off his cock when he felt Q’s bollocks pull up. Slowing the movements to prolong the climb. The omega’s clear precise diction collapsing to nonsensical ramblings and pleas of ‘Oh yes, more’ and curses. When James had three fingers in Q, he finally pressed softly into Q’s prostate. The young omega screamed as every muscle in his body came alive. Q was begging now. Begging to be taken. Begging for James to enter him. Begging for relief.

James smiled as he knelt and slipped the condom on his heavy alpha cock. He reached for Q’s hand and pulled the young man up to kneel over Bond’s lap.

“You will do this, Aramis. Slide down on it. Slide down on my cock.”

Q’s eyes were blown black and his head was dizzy. He raised up on his knees and positioned himself over James’ lap, then slowly lowered himself. The blunt end of Bond’s cock nudging at Q’s hole. The omega fixed his eyes on James’ as he slow descended. The two men stared intently at each other as they felt themselves joining. The heat and pressure. The pleasure and surrender.

Q wrapped his arms around James’ neck and tilled his head back. Groaning to the ceiling as he final felt James seated deep inside him. His body quivering from the intensity of the moment.

“You are the most erotic thing I have ever seen Aramis.” James whispered as he watched the young man accept him. James’ hands were firm on Q’s waist. When the omega started to rock up and down, James steadied him. Giving him strength with each thrust.

Q was panting, his fingernails digging into James’ shoulders. Q arched his back and bared his throat to the alpha. Moaning and pleading. “More James, more!” James fought hard to keep from leaning forward to bite at the young man’s throat.

Finally the alpha won over the control of the man. James wrapped his arm tight around Q’s waist and lifted him up off his lap. Then threw him down to the bed. Pushing Q’s knees up and out, James started pumping hard into Q’s body. The omega groaning with relief as the alpha took over. Thrusting deeper and deeper. James leaned over the young man’s body and breathed in the heady scent of vanilla and brown sugar. His mind swimming with want and need for the boy.

They came together. Hard and long. Q’s body tightening down so hard on the alpha’s cock, James screamed Q’s name as his was milked. They didn’t pull apart as much as fell exhausted from each other’s grasp. Sweat and pheromones heavy in the room.

As their breaths returned to them, Q slowly moved closer to James. Lifting his head, Q asked.

“James?”

“No Q, I can’t.” James panted and swallowed hard. “I can’t let you go. I won’t let you marry him. No.”

Q crawled into James arms, feeling the alpha pull him tight to his body. “You’re too precious to let go. I won’t lose you.” James kissed the man’s forehead as Q sighed.

“I don’t want to let you go either, James. I want to be here with you just like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the great comments on the last chapter. It really encourages me to write when I know people are getting into the story. I hope you enjoyed the turn of events in this chapter. And yes there will be more sex coming up soon.


	11. Why am I so Emotional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is about to take an abrupt turn.

Why am I so Emotional

James held Q all night long. He refused to let go of the omega. They talked and kissed as their fingers caressed down each other’s bodies. Exploring and learning each other. Gentle caressing turned to tickling fingers, turned into subtle love bites, turned to deep meaningful kisses. They rolled in each other’s arms, letting their combined scents fill the room.

They wouldn’t talk about Daniel Montgomery. The man didn’t matter any way. James had decided he would not give Q up and Q had decide to abandon his pack and disobey his brother. James was going to become Q’s pack. James would be his alpha. Q had not mentioned it, but deep inside himself, he wanted to bond with James.

“What about Mallory?” Q asked as James was nipping at his chin.

“If he puts up an argument, we’ll go rogue. Together, you and I would be invincible.” James smiled into Q’s skin.

“We could get a secret lair. I’ll stay there and direct you as we take over the world.” Q laughed as James lightly kissed up the omega’s throat.

“I’m going to hide you away and keep you safe. Give you all the tech you want and make love to you every night.”

Q laughed again. “Hide me away? What am I some prize?”

James leaned back to look into the young man’s eyes. The alpha was no longer smiling.

“Aramis, you are the most precious thing I know. I felt dead inside and you brought me to life. You filled my soul. I can’t go back to what I was. Without you now, I would be nothing. I need you with me constantly.”

Q blinked as he knitted his brow. “What are you saying to me?”

“I know it’s quick. I know I don’t have anything to offer you; nothing of value. I’m so much older and England has taken so much of me, but please bond with me. Be mine. Be my mate.”

Q started shaking. His pulse shot up as he forgot how to breathe. Tears filled his eyes as he leapt up and wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck.

“YES, YES, ALWAYS YES!”

They returned to kissing. Tasting and twisting their tongues together. Bond lift and moved the two of them so Q was trapped under the alpha. Their naked bodies aligning. James moved his hips forward and pushed his hardening length into Q’s. Both men moaned as they touched, swallowing the sound made by the other with their open mouth kisses.

“More, yes please.” Q groaned as James thrust his hips against Q’s.

Quickly both men were hard and needy. James grabbed Q’s hand and licked the boy’s palm. He pulled the hand between them and wrapped the long fingers around both their cocks. Then enclosed Q’s grip with his own; James started thrusting into the paired hands. Pulling Q along with him as he fucked the circle of their palms.

The omega was panting and begging and the alpha took control and started nipping at Q’s collar bone.

“Your next heat, I will take you. I will make you mine and no one will ever part us. We will be one.” James shoved hard into the fists. “I will fill you with my seed, and knot you so deep. I’ll hear you plead for me. Beg me. I’ll give everything you want.”

Q was becoming drunk on Bond’s words. His voice deep and full of salacious promise. Q arched his back and tried to meet every thrust with his counter. He was close. He could feel the spring about to break and release him. The wave of pleasure building to crash over him. James reached down and sucked hard the skin over Q bonding gland. The simulation pushing the omega into a frantic orgasm. Q screaming out as his release spread across his stomach.

The taste of Q’s skin and the sensation of his climax pulled James over the edge. His seed mixing with Q’s on the omega’s body. James let go of Q’s neck and gently kissed the bruised skin. Smiling at the mark he left, knowing one day, his bond mark would be there instead. James slipped to the side of Q and rested his head on the palm of his hand, looking down at the exhausted omega.

Slowly, James started dragging his fingers through the combined cum on Q’s stomach. Gently rubbing it into the man’s skin. Watching as the creamy white liquid disappeared and leave a shimmer across the pale skin.

“What are you doing?” Q asked looking down.

“I’m marking you.”

“You know I’m going to have to wash that off when I finally get out of this bed?”

“I don’t know. Maybe, I can convince you to wear my scent all day. Scare the other alpha’s away.” James bent down to lightly kiss Q’s lips. “Let them know you’re mine.”

“It would be quite a thrill to see everyone’s face when they smell you on me.”

James pouted slightly. “We need to tell your brother soon. And Montgomery too. The sooner the better.”

Q blinked and twisted to bury his face in James’ chest. “I don’t ever want to see them again.”

“I know, but we have too. I don’t know when your next heat is, but I’m sure it’s after the date for the wedding.”

“There won’t be a wedding now. I won’t go through it. I want to bond with you.” Q said leaning back to look up at the alpha.

“Then we need to tell them today. Stop all this madness and start our lives together.” James smiled and leaned down to kiss the tip of Q’s nose.

“And Mallory?”

“Like I said if he argues, we go rogue.” Q smiled and wrapped his arms around James’ neck.

*****

Lord Montgomery’s London home was just off Westminster. It was an attractive town house on a secluded street. The various limos dropping off guests for the party paraded in front of the white façade and the black wrought iron fence.

Q and James had walked up to the door as the footman was helping a middle aged couple exit their car. The footman looked up just as James opened the front door and held it for Q.

“Sir, please wait.” The man called out, but James and Q ignored him and stepped into the house.

In the foyer, an elderly woman stood in royal blue cocktail dress with silver embroidery. She smiled pleasantly at James then turned to Q. Her smile faded as she recognized him.

“Aramis! I was told you would be unable to attend tonight.”

“Mrs. Montgomery, yes, I’m sorry but I really must speak to your son immediately.”

The woman studied Q’s face with the vivid bruise on the side of it. She then looked suspiciously at Bond.

“Aramis are you alright?”

Q closed his eyes and nodded.

“I fell at work and hit my face. That is why my brother said I would not attend tonight. May I please speak to Daniel in private?”

“Yes my boy.” She looked up at the footman who had escorted the other couple in. “Robert, please show Mr. Holmes and his guest to the library and tell Daniel he has a visitor.” She then turned and greeted the couple.

Robert, the flustered footman, led James and Q into a room roughly twenty feet by twenty feet with only a few bookshelves. There was a large desk and leather upholstered furniture. Not what James would have called a library.

“James, I’m getting nervous.” Q said. Bond stepped closer and rubbed his chin over the omega’s head. Q bent his head forward and rested his forehead on Bond’s shoulder. “I’m glad you are here.”

The door opened and Daniel Montgomery walked in. The young alpha saw the two people in the intimate embrace.

“Aramis?” Daniel asked, raising an eyebrow. Q pulled out of James’ arms.

“Daniel, I need to speak to you.” Q stepped up to the young alpha. “This is important.”

“Well, then we should speak alone.” Daniel refused to look at Q. He was glaring at Bond. James glared back. “I’m sure your, what should we call him, ‘body guard’ can wait outside.”

Q looked up at Bond. The older alpha nodded at Q. “I’ll give you a moment. I’ll be right outside the door if you need me.” Q raised his hand to stop the man but Bond reached for Q’s hand and squeezed it once. Then the man stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

“Alright Aramis, what is it? Did that man do that to your face?” Daniel waved his hand at Q’s bruised face.

“No, I fell while on a mission. Nothing else.” Q ducked his head avoiding Daniel’s eyes. “I need to talk to you about the wedding.”

“Nothing you need to worry about. Father and mother are handling everything. All you need to do is show up on the day.” Daniel sat down in one of the leather wing chairs.

“That’s it. I don’t want to . . . I won’t be there.” Q moved to sit down.

“Mycroft has promised you would not be working by then.”

Q looked up and shook his head. “Not working. Of course I will be working.” He shook his head again. “What I’m trying to say is that I don’t want to get married.”

“Who does? I’m just doing this to appease father. Just like you are for your brother.”

“No, I won’t marry you. I’m going to bond with someone else.”

Daniel sat silently for a moment. He slowly uncrossed his legs then stood up. He walked over to Q, and stood over him. Then Daniel slapped the omega hard across his face. Q grunted and grabbed his face. Daniel leaned over the omega and grabbed his hair. Pulling it tight.

“Now listen to me, you will show up for this bloody wedding and you will bond with me. If I find out you are sleeping with another alpha I will make you hate your very existence.” Daniel slapped Q again. “You tell your pretty boy out there to leave and not to return. You belong to me now and I don’t like to share with the paid help.”

Blood was oozing from Q’s lip where Daniel had hit him twice. The omega looked up at the angry alpha. The alpha was trying to pull Q’s head back and expose the omega’s neck. Q refused to tip his head back. He refused to submit to Daniel.

“JAMES!” Q yelled out once. Daniel lifted his hand to slap Q again when the door was kicked in. James saw the man’s hand yanking at Q’s hair and the blood on Q’s face. James’ growl was deep and throaty. Daniel released Q and backed away, maintaining eye contact with the feral alpha.

James growled again and leapt at the man. Daniel dived over the desk and screamed as he tried to avoid James. Bond grabbed Daniel’s throat and punched the man in the face. The young alpha collapsed as Bond punched him again.

Bond stepped over the young man’s body and rushed over to Q. Carefully he picked the omega up and James gently dragged his fingers down Q’s reddening face. His thumb wiped the blood away.

“I’m okay now. Let’s leave.” Q whispered.

The door opened again and a deep voiced boomed into the room.

“What the devil is going on in here?! Daniel?!” Q and James looked up to see Lord Percy Montgomery step into the room. The elderly man’s eyes moved from the alpha and omega standing together to his son collapsed on the floor. The young alpha bleeding from his nose and lip.

“I’m taking Q with me. You and your son are to never contact him again.” James said as he wrapped his hand around Q’s arm and pulled him to the door.

“You aren’t going anywhere. Who the bloody hell do you think you are?!” Lord Percy shouted. He turned and slammed the door closed.

“The man who stopped your son from abusing this omega!” James growled back.

Lord Percy stood in front of the door blocking James and Q from leaving. The three men didn’t notice Daniel climb to his feet and reach into the desk drawer.

“What do you mean, ‘abusing this omega’?” Lord Percy glared back and forth between James and Q.

“Q came to tell your son the wedding is off. Your son decided the best way to discuss it with him was to slap Q around.”

Lord Percy glared at Q. “You called the wedding off! You can’t! I won’t let it! Mycroft has given me his word!”

“I don’t care if he promised his life, I refuse to marry your son!” Q spit out at the elder alpha.

Lord Percy reached out to grab Q but James pushed the old man back.

“STOP! ARAMIS STAYS WITH ME!” Daniel shouted. Everyone turned to see Daniel holding a revolver in his shaking hand.

James pushed Q behind himself as he glared at the man. Lord Percy stepped forward shouting.

“PUT THAT BLOODY THING AWAY YOU FOOL! YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW HOW TO SHOOT IT!”

Daniel aimed the gun at James. Just as Lord Percy pushed the other alpha back, Daniel pulled the trigger. The revolver made a loud pop as it fired. The ammunition was old but still lethal. Lord Percy fell into Bond. The agent caught him as they fell to the floor together. Daniel stood with his eyes wide in terror as he watched the blood spread across his father’s chest.

Q rushed across the small space and grabbed the gun from the man’s shaking hand. Daniel put up no resistance to the omega. The door crashed open again as Mrs. Montgomery and Robert, the footman, rushed in. Mrs. Montgomery screamed when she saw her husband dying in James’ arms.

“THE OMEGA DID IT! ARAMIS SHOT FATHER!” Daniel shouted. Everyone turned to see Q standing there stunned with the gun in his hand.

James pushed the dead man out of his arms and stood quickly. He grabbed Q and gun. Tossing the gun to the side, James dragged Q from the room and the screaming woman. Daniel shouted after them to stop and calling Q a murderer. James pulled Q the front door and out into the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the new twist. Thanks for all the encouragement. I am having fun writing this one.


	12. No, It’s Not a Good Look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James and Q try to escape Mycroft.

No, It’s Not a Good Look

Bond and Q fled from the town house and out into the evening. Q held tight to James’ hand as they ran. They headed down a street then darted into an ally when they heard the sound of police sirens.

“I think we have about twenty minutes till Mycroft has his sniffer dogs after us,” Q said as they leaned against an ally wall. “I think I know where we can get help.”

“I need to contact Alec.” James panted. “We can’t use our mobiles, will your help be able to call him?”

“Yes.”

Q squeezed James’ hand and then pulled the alpha off the wall and down the street. He pulled James down the steps leading into the Underground. The two men lost themselves in the rush hour crowds, and quickly boarded the Jubilee train heading north. As soon as they reached their station, Q rushed out of the train and up to the street level. The pavement was crowded with evening commuters. The two men were hidden in plain sight.

It was dark now, but the street lamps lit their way as Q dashed down allies and up onto roof tops.

“We need to avoid the CCTV. Mycroft can access them whenever he wants.” Q explained as he ran over the roof of restaurant. Bond kept close to the omega, not letting the man out of his sight.

Finally, Q jumped over the wall of back garden and climbed up the side of a back porch to a window for the first floor flat.

“We need to open this window quietly,” Q whispered to James. The agent reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out his pocket knife. He depressed the button and a four inch long Damascus blade slipped out of the handle. Carefully, he slid the blade between the frames of the window and pushed the thumb latch open. Lifting the window, he held it as Q scurried through. Bond followed the young man, both of them laying in a pile on the floor when they heard the click of a safety being disengaged.

“DON’T MOVE!” the voice was clear and military precise.

Bond rolled over blocking Q from the man. He was small and compact but strong looking. Blond with flecks of gray running through his hair. He had a square set face with dark blue eyes. Bond slowly stood, holding out a hand to help Q off the floor. The man holding the Sig Sauer looked over at the omega and sucked in a quick breath.

“Fuck.” He said as he let the gun drop slightly. “It’s true. There’s another one of them.”

“You must be John.” Q said, stepping forward, ignoring the gun as he held out his hand in greeting.

James grabbed at Q trying to pull him back. Behind the ‘John’ came a deep voice.

“John please don’t shoot my little brother. Mummy would be ever so upset.” The voice approached and Bond looked up into Sherlock Holmes face.

“Bloody hell, Q, I know you said you two look alike but fuck.” James hissed. “You two could be twins.”

“Hardly, I’m eight years older.” Sherlock said. He rested his hand on John’s shoulder. “Please some manners for our guest. John this is my younger brother Aramis. Aramis, this is Dr. John Watson.”

Q held out his hand again and John lowered the gun, shaking the man’s hand. John turned to look up at Bond then narrowed his eyes.

“I know you, don’t I?” John asked.

“Bond, James Bond.”

John looked at him closely. “The Russian!”

“What?” Q asked turning to face James.

“Sangin, Helmand Province, Afghanistan.” John said rapidly. “The other man, the Russian. You were there with him.”

James cocked his head to the side and looked carefully at John. “Captain Watson?”

“Yes.”

James turned to Q to explain. “Alec and I were in Afghanistan. We had a disagreement with some Taliban. Captain Watson was the medic who saved Alec’s life.”

“Russian?” Q asked.

“Alec became delirious with fever. He reverted back to Russian, I was the only one who spoke it. Apparently everyone presumed we were Russians instead of Brits. I had a lot of explaining to do before we were arrested and deported.”

“Charming story, but why are you breaking into my flat Aramis?” Sherlock said frowning.

“You know what Mycroft tried to do? The marriage?” Q asked.

“Yes, I haven’t spoken to him since. John physically threw him out of the flat when he told us.” James smiled at the soldier.

“I was calling it off, the wedding, when the son, Daniel, shot his father Lord Percy. When help arrived, Daniel accused me of shooting his father.”

“Proof?”

“I was holding the gun.” Q said bowing his head.

“Very stupid of you little brother. Does Mycroft know?” Sherlock asked.

“He will by now.”

“Well, you will stay here for the time being. I cleared all the microphones and cameras out last week. The flat is clean.” James looked around him as they stood in the flat’s small kitchen. The cluttered science equipment on the table, the dishes in the sink, the pile of papers and books on practically every flat surface. Not what he would consider clean.

Sherlock turned and studied James. His eyes traveled up and down the other alpha. Sherlock raised his eyebrow and took a deep breath.

“Sherlock don’t.” Q said in exasperation.

“But there are things you should know about your new. . .”

“There is nothing I need to know about James that I don’t already know.” Q knitted his brow.

“Aramis, he is a serial . . .” Q crossed his arms and glared at his brother.

“Not anymore. And there was a reason.”

“Really? Is that what he told you?”

“That is the truth.”

James looked back and forth between the two brothers. He looked over at John who just shrugged.

“I need to borrow a mobile.” James said feeling left out of the conversation. John handed his over to the alpha. James typed in the number and texted one word. ‘ _Dunkirk’._ He handed the phone back to John. “There will be a call coming in on that line for me.” John nodded.

The four men moved from the kitchen and into the sitting room. James looked around for a place to sit. If Q’s flat was plain and nondescript, this one was the opposite. Two different wallpapers were opposite walls. A strange shade of green paint covered the third wall. There was a skull on the mantel and one hanging on the wall. A Cluedo board was pinned to the wall with a knife. A yellow smiley face was spray painted on one wall and (were those, yes) bullet holes too.

John’s mobile rang and he answered it. “Hello?”

“Who is this?” the voice was deep and rough.

“Who the hell is this?” John snapped back.

“Let me speak to him.” the voice ordered. John held the phone out to Bond.

Grapping it, James answered, “Alec, I need you.” James turned and left the room for privacy.

“What happened?” Alec Trevelyan answered his friend.

“Q and I may need to go rogue.”

“Q? You kidnapped the Quartermaster?! Are you insane?!”

“Yes, and we’re in trouble. Where are you?”

“I’m in British Colombia. My mark is heading back to England. I’m on the next flight out of here. Are you safe right now?” James could hear Trevelyan moving around in the background.

“For the time being, but I don’t know how long. Q’s brother is after us. He and MI6 will be on our trail soon.”

“Brother?”

“Yes, call me when you land. I’ll let you know where we are.” James disconnected the call. He moved back to join the men in the sitting room. He nodded once at Q and the young omega knew Trevelyan was on his way to help.

The sound of the sharp wrap on the front door of the flat made Q jump.

“Mycroft!”

“Obviously.” Sherlock said. “I don’t think he followed you here though. Go up to the John’s old room and hide. If you must, the window leads out on the roof. You can make over to the next building and down through the skylight.”

Bond and Q rushed silently up the stairs as they heard Mrs. Hudson open the door. Mycroft pushed passed the older omega and hurried up the stairs to 221B.

“Sherlock, your assistance is needed.” Mycroft said as a greeting.

“No.”

“It’s our brother. He has gotten himself into a ridiculous situation.”

“I thought you did that with this plan of yours for an arranged marriage.” Mycroft scowled at Sherlock.

“Not now Sherlock. The Montgomerys are accusing Aramis of shooting Lord Percy. Aramis has run off with a dangerous man.” Sherlock flounced down into his black chair as John glared at the elder Holmes from the kitchen arch. “Sherlock this man who has our brother is an assassin. He is obviously the one who killed Lord Percy and is threating our brother. You must help me find him and quickly.”

“He is of course innocent why do we need to find him quickly?” Sherlock steeple his fingers under his chin.

“You are making me repeat myself. The man he is with is dangerous. Think of Aramis’ safety.” Mycroft said as he sat down in John’s chair.

“Did you think of his safety when you arranged this ludicrous marriage?”

“I was arranging a safe and normal future for Aramis with a distinguished family.”

“Yes a family where the son shoots the father then blames the fiancé.”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow staring at Sherlock.

“Why would you say that?”

“It is a plausible deduction to the evidence you have provided me.”

“I haven’t provide you with any evidence.”

“Exactly.” Sherlock smirked back. “Let me see the crime scene, then I will help you find our brother.”

“The police have this well in hand. I do not want you in there upsetting the Montgomerys. You do lack tack, dear brother.”

“And the police lack intelligence. They will believe whatever story a peer of realm tells them regardless of the evidence.”

“Such as?”

“If this assassin, as you call him, is the actual killer, then why take Aramis with him. He could flee faster without the man.” Mycroft shifted uncomfortably.

“It has come to my attention that Aramis has developed feelings for the man.”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, then continued. “Well then the assassin must also have developed feelings in return. Love is a great motivator. If the assassin is the killer did he bring the gun with him?”

“No, it belonged to Lord Percy. He had it illegally.” Sherlock nodded.

“So your trained killer who apparently is in love with our young brother and who is returned in those feelings by Aramis, shows up to do harm, unarmed, only using a gun that shouldn’t be there in the first place. As I said before, the police lack intelligence if they can’t see through this one.”

“Sherlock, Aramis is a very valuable omega. Not just for his gender but also his skills. He needs to be bonded to someone who can protect him. This agent, James Bond is not the alpha for our brother. I must find Aramis because I am going to have a capture/kill order given against the assassin today.”

Sherlock tilted his head up to look at his older brother. Sherlock narrowed his eyes concentrating.

“Aramis would never forgive you.” Sherlock whispered.

“I would never forgive myself if something happened to him.” Mycroft pushed his chin forward. “Help me.”

“Leave Mycroft, I never want to speak to you again.” The older Holmes remained sitting. “Leave or I’ll have John throw you out again. Do you want the embarrassment of being tossed out on your arse twice by an omega?”

Mycroft clinched his jaw. Then stood, turning to see John Watson smiling behind him. The man’s arms crossed nonchalantly over his chest. Mycroft turned to look at his brother again.

“The order will be given today. I will not let Aramis throw his life away.”

“And if he gets caught in the cross fire with this agent, James Bond?”

“Then we will both be to blame. I for giving the order and you for not helping me find him first.”

Mycroft turned and left the flat. The door slamming loudly as he left. Sherlock rose quickly and marched over to John, looking down at the omega. Sherlock dragged his fingers through the man’s blond hair.

“If he tried to do to me what he is doing to Aramis, I would strangle Mycroft with my bare hands.” John leaned up on his toes and kissed the detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your wonderful comments and kudos. You have encouraged me and I am happy that so many are enjoying this as much as I am writing it. Next chapter will have Alec turning up.


	13. Gain Some Self Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets involved.

Gain Some Self Control

Trevelyan’s plane landed on time at Heathrow but the agent didn’t take notice. He sat in first class thinking about his best friend and what kind of trouble the stupid alpha got himself into this time. He had been getting ready to leave Victoria when he received the coded message from James. “Dunkirk.” The name of the mass evacuation of British Forces at the start of the Second World War. It meant all hell had broken loose. When he was able to talk to James briefly, the man said he and the Quartermaster were going rogue. It was one thing for the agent to disappear for some time. But for both James and the skinny omega to drop off the radar, something very bad happened.

Alec was pulled from his thoughts when the pilot came over the intercom to announce there would be a delay before reaching the gate. The agent looked out his window and noticed the plane was moving away from the terminal and to a secured portion of the airfield. Alec’s internal alarms went off. Something was off. He looked around and noticed the co-pilot speaking to the flight attendant in-charge of first class. The two people looked up simultaneously at him, then looked away. Something was very off.

Alec unfastened his seat belt and started to stand. The co-pilot and two male flight attendants rushed towards the agent.

“Sir, please remain seating until we reach the gate.” The co-pilot said trying to not alarm any of the other passengers.

“We all know I’m not going to the gate.” Alec growled at the men.

“Sir, please sit down.” The plane had stopped moving and Alec could see emergency vehicles approaching.

Alec grabbed the co-pilot, a beta, and quickly twisted him around and shoved him at the two flight attendants. A woman screamed as the three men crashed to the deck and Alec leapt over them. He rushed to the cabin door and pulled the emergency release. The door opened and evacuation slide inflated. Alec jumped out landing in the middle of the slide and slid down to the tarmac. Right into the group of SAS officers with full assault gear.

“Mr. Trevelyan, stand down now.” The leader of the assault team shouted at the growling alpha.

“Who sent you?!” Alec shouted.

The flashing lights from the vehicles lite up the night as the leader motioned Alec to move towards a parked SUV. The windows were tinted so he was unable to see who was inside as he walked over. The team had their rifles trained on the MI6 operative. Alec opened the door and looked in.

He saw the shapely legs of Eve Moneypenny before he saw Tanner.

“What the bloody hell is this all about?” He barked at them as he sat down in the back of the SUV.

Tanner waited till the door was closed and the car was moving before answering. “M wanted to make sure he was able to speak to you before you found out about 007 and the Quartermaster.”

“What about them?” Alec kept his face neutral, he didn’t want Tanner to know he had already been in contact with James. Alec hoped there had not been new developments since he spoke to James last.

“I’m limited in what I can say other than they were involved in the murder of a peer of the realm. They disappeared shortly afterwards and there is a capture/kill order on Bond.”

“Capture/kill? By whose authority?” Alec tightened his fist. Mallory better not expect him to carry out the order to kill his best friend.

“Not MI6. Someone at Whitehall. Mallory is trying to head it off now.” Tanner said not looking at the agent.

*****

Eve, Alec and Bill Tanner entered M’s office late after hours. The older alpha was sitting behind his desk, his suit jacket was off and he had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. His hair was a mess like he had been dragging his fingers through it and he had dark circles under his eyes.

“006, good, glad you’re back.” The alpha said as he noticed the three people walk into his office. “Where is Bond?”

“How the hell should I know?” Alec said studying the man’s face.

“Because you are the only person he would turn to now. We need to bring him and the Quartermaster in, before someone else gets hurt.”

“Explain to me what happened.” Alec said sitting down. M sighed heavily. He didn’t have time for a long drawn out discussion but the agent was going to insist.

“Our quartermaster comes from a powerful family. His older brother wanted to insure the Quartermaster’s safety and security by arranging a marriage to another important family. Lord Percy Montgomery’s family. It was against my better judgment. I felt it would divide the Quartermaster’s loyalties to be bonded to someone outside MI6 but the quartermaster was still allowing his brother control of the young man’s future.” M paused looking at his desk. It truly was an unfair statement about the Quartermaster. Both men knew Q had very little choice in the matter. Q’s brother could easily control Q’s life unless the young man bonded to an alpha.

“Go on.” Alec encouraged.

“Eve will you leave us please.” M waited till the woman was out of the room. Tanner sat down in the other chair. M continued, “I wanted Q to be bonded to someone here, someone who would understand the stress and strains of working for MI6, not some milk toast politician’s son who’s never worked a day in his life. I agreed to the arrange marriage while I was playing for time. I sent Q on a mission with 007. I had read 007’s file. I know about Vesper Lynd. I know Bond was willing to give up MI6 for her and how she betrayed him. I also know he has a type. I hoped Bond and Q would become attracted to each other, enough to give the young man an option to the alpha his brother had chosen. I thought if Q mated with 007 then I could keep Q in house and give Bond a reason to return after his missions.” M finally sat down and looked Alec in the eye. “It worked. The two of them are together, unfortunate instead of checking in here first they went to see Montgomery. According to the family, Q shot the father. He is now a wanted suspect in the murder of Lord Percy and Bond is wanted for questioning. Q’s brother is quite distressed and fearing for his brother’s life, has issued a capture/kill order on 007.”

“He can do that?” Alec asked.

“Yes he can. As I said, Q’s family is very powerful.” Mallory leaned forward in his chair. “I know you are the only person Bond trusts. He will contact you. We need to get them here, safe and secure. I am trying to get the order rescinded but until I do, 007 is in danger. Will you help me save them?”

Alec didn’t like Mallory, but he had no reason to distrust him. He thought of James’ message. “Q and I are going rogue.” What Mallory had told him fit with what James had said. James needed him and he needed MI6 to help.

“Alright.” Alec nodded and Mallory released a breath he had been holding. “I will contact James and bring him and the Quartermaster in. You will get that damn order stopped now. If he is some place safe, I won’t move them till the capture/kill is rescinded.”

“Agreed.” Mallory smiled.

*****

When Alec called the number back James had given him, the strange man answered again. The man refused to let Alec speak to James but told him of a pub on Maryborne to meet at. When Alec arrived the bar was crowded with the footies watching the game. Alec ordered a pint and moved to a table near the back of the bar. His eyes scanned the crowd as he slowly sipped his beer.

He saw the omega before the man saw him. The omega was short and compact, but seemed solid. He had blonde hair with flecks of gray running through it. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, like the sky on a warm spring morning. He was attractive and Alec would be interested if he wasn’t here for a mission. The omega smiled at him from across the bar and walked over. A pint in his hand.

“Здравствуйте товарищ.” The omega said, the corner of his mouth curled up slightly.

Alec raised an eyebrow. “Здравствуйте, красивые, чтобы присоединиться ко мне?”

The omega sat down beside Alec and smiled at him.

“Do I know you?”

“We’ve met before.” The omega sipped his beer. Alec looked around again, then edged closer.

“Who taught you to speak Russian?”

“Our mutual friend.”

Alec smiled broader. “So, he sent you over to pick me up?”

“Yes.” John took another sip turning his body so he was facing Alec. “He is waiting for you but we need to wait.”

Alec slipped his hand up on the bench behind John’s back. “Why do we need to wait?”

“You were followed here. My other friend is dealing with your unwanted visitors.”

Alec leaned closer to John. “So we’ve met before. We’re we good friends?”

“Life savers, you could say.” John smiled. “I was your doctor at Sangin.”

Alec eyes opened wider. “A soldier. Oh, smart, brave and good looking too.”

“Yeah, the whole package.” John laughed into his beer. Alec brought his hand up and ran a finger down John’s face and down his neck. John’s eyes flicked up at him. “Careful, you’re trespassing on another alpha’ territory.” Alec pulled the neck of John’s jumper back slightly.

“I don’t see a collar.”

“Just because there’s no collar doesn’t mean I’m not spoken for.” John smiled back.

“Pity. I think we could have a lot of fun together.” Alec leaned forward as if to nuzzle John’s neck. Just then, a man slipped off one of the bar stool and crashed on the floor, passed out. The bar patrons cheered. Alec pulled away from John’s neck and watched as one of the bartenders stepped out and picked the man off the floor and pushed him towards the door.

“One down, one to go.” John said. Alec felt the muzzle of the gun in his ribs before he realized the small omega had pulled a gun on him. “Now will you please hand me your gun carefully under the table.”

“Fuck, you’re good. I thought we were working together.” John just smiled.

“You say we’re working together, but I know there is a kill order on our friend and I need to be sure you are not planning on taking the contract.” Another bar patron slumped down in a chair two tables away from them. “Okay that’s it. Now, slowly stand and you lead I’ll follow. Remember, just because I saved your life once doesn’t mean I won’t shoot you now.”

Alec slipped out of the seat and stood. He watched as John moved out from behind the table, the gun hidden under a folded jacket. Then both men head out the door.

“Just down this alley,” John nudged Alec away from the front door. Just as they rounded the corner, Alec prepared to turn and attack when he saw the other man. Tall and thin with dark raven curls and high cheek bones. In the faded light Alec was caught off by the man.

“Q?” Alec asked.

“No, his brother.”

“The bastard who ordered James shot?” Alec growled.

“No, the other one. Q is my younger brother. They are waiting for you.” John and Sherlock turned and took off down the alley with Alec close behind. Five minutes later John was unlocking the front door of 221 and letting another trained assassin into his home.

Alec rushed up the stairs to the flat and opened the door without knocking. He stopped abruptly, seeing Q sitting in a chair staring back at him. Turning slightly to his left, he saw James pointing a gun at his head.

“Alec, why don’t you knock?” James smiled at him. The Russian turned and wrapped his arms around the alpha. “Брат.” They whispered to each other simultaneously.

Alec pulled back and slapped James on the back.

“Alright, what have you done this time?” Alec asked looking over at the Quartermaster.

John and Sherlock followed Alec into their flat. Sherlock went and stood behind his brother who was still sitting while John sat down on the couch.

“It wasn’t my fault this time.” James started. “We were set up. Lord Percy’s son, Daniel was the shooter.”

“Why not tell the police that?” Alec asked.

“I was seen holding the gun, and Mycroft is out to get James. We can’t go to the police.” Q said.

“I can get you to MI6. M is willing to give you sanctuary until this is solved.” Alec said. James raised an eyebrow then looked over at Q. The small omega shook his head.

“He tell you that?” James asked.

“Yes. He knows you two are together and is happy about it. He wants Q away from his brother’s influence. He thinks if you two bond, then this brother can’t interfere with Q.”

Q looked up at James and then at his brother, Sherlock.

“We will need more than just the bonding to make Mycroft back down,” Sherlock said. “Mycroft is no idiot. He knows Q didn’t shoot Montgomery. I’m sure he has concluded it was the son, but unless it is of national security he won’t let Daniel be prosecuted. He would want to control the man. Have power over him. Therefore we need to find something more compelling to make Mycroft give up control over Aramis.”

The five men looked at each other trying to determine what would be more compelling to the pack leader, Mycroft Holmes, than his brother’s own happiness.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здравствуйте товарищ Hello comrade  
> Здравствуйте, красивые, чтобы присоединиться ко мне Hello beautiful, care to join me.  
> Брат Brother.
> 
> Now I've explained why Mallory been such a weasel maybe we can all forgive him. But no forgiving Mycroft.


	14. And Deep Down I Know this Never Works

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay when I started this story is was supposed to be a sweet little story about James saving Q from an arranged marriage. Somewhere a long the way it got away from me and turned into a spy story. I blame the sharks. I've changed the tags because Sherlock and John just crept into the story and now won't leave. I'm running out of verses in the song and need to end this soon. I'm hoping just four more maybe five chapters.

And Deep Down I Know this Never Works

The five men sat in the sitting room of 221B Baker Street trying to come up with a solution to the problem of Q’s impending marriage and James’ death warrant. James and Q sat together on the couch, their knees and hips touching. As Sherlock took his chair and John sat across from him. Alec paced back and forth between the kitchen and windows, obviously infuriating the detective.

Alec suddenly stopped and looked over at Q.

“What was the family name of Lord Percy again?” The tall blonde asked.

“Montgomery. He was the chairman of the military appropriations committee.” Q answered looking up at the man. Alec nodded then removed his mobile from his pocket.

“While you and James were playing around in the warm Bahamas, I was chasing down the man who was responsible for the theft of the triggers. I found him in Victoria, British Colombia.” He held up his phone and showed the men a picture of a middle age man talking on a mobile. “I was tracking him through the famous gardens when I heard him on his phone. He was angry at someone named Montgomery. He was telling the person on the other end that ‘Montgomery had supply him with wrong information about sites.’ The chairman of the military appropriations with have access to lists of decommissioned weapon depots in England and her ally the United States.”

“Montgomery is a common name,” John said. “It is highly unlikely that a Member of Parliament would be involved in selling stolen warhead triggers.”

Sherlock cocked his head to the side looking over at his brother. “How simple would it be for you to access phone logs?”

“Child’s play. Even without going back to MI6 to do it. All I need is a computer.”

James looked over at Q, then back at Sherlock as the man stood and reached for his laptop. Handing over to his brother, he said.

“See if you can find a call to either Lord Percy or Daniel Montgomery from the American Northwest.”

“What proof would that be? I’m sure both men would have numerous connections there.” James said.

“Yes, but it is a thread. And if pulled hard enough, maybe we can unravel Mycroft’s plans. I don’t believe our dear brother would want to connect our family to a potential scandal at Whitehall.” Sherlock said with a smile.

Q immediately went into his computer mode in which all outside distractions faded away. James stood up and went to fix the young man a cup of Earl Grey tea. He placed it by the man’s side, but the alpha doubted Q even noticed. Half an hour later, Q leaned back from the computer. “I have numerous conversation between the town house in Westminster and a personal mobile to two people in the area.”

“Lord Percy?” asked Sherlock.

“No, Daniel Montgomery.” Q looked up smiling. “One caller was in Seattle, Washington, by the name of Sebastian Moran, the other in Victoria, British Colombia, by the name of Jim Mason. The calls were frequent before the theft but slow down until till yesterday. There has been five calls today to Moran from the house.”

Sherlock leapt up from his chair at the name. “Colonel Sebastian Moran?!”

“I thought he was killed in Iraq two years ago,” James said, as he and Alec stepped out of the kitchen and into the room to listen.

“Who is Colonel Sebastian Moran?” John asked as he set his book down and joined into the discussion.

“He was Moriarty’s right hand man. Dishonorably discharged from Her Majesty’s Army after killing his superior officer. Shot him in the back with a sniper rifle at 600 meters. Escaped before he was tried for murder.” Sherlock explained. “He joined up with Moriarty a year later, but disappeared after Moriarty killed himself. He’s been in the wind for the last three years.”

“I was following Jim Mason in Victoria. I thought he was the brains but I know Moran. He would have been the one to plan and execute the break in of a military base to steal the triggers. He is very dangerous.” Alec said moving to read Q’s computer screen.

“Alright we have proof that Daniel Montgomery is in communications with a criminal who may or may not have stolen nuclear triggers. What can we do with it?” Q asked.

“This is an important connection to several things, Aramis,” Sherlock said. “You and you agents should return to MI6 and report to your superiors. John and I will go confront Montgomery.”

“No.” Alec’s voice was deep and threating. “This is not for amateurs to handle. James and I will go and speak to Montgomery. Convince him to cooperate.” Alec’s smile was cruel. “You will take the Quartermaster to MI6 and wait there for your safety.”

Sherlock raised his chin and threw his shoulder’s back. The two alphas were going to fight for superiority. Q shuddered at the thought as John rushed between the two men. Blocking Sherlock from stepping closer to the tall Russian.

“Stop it now! This is not helping.” John shouted. “Sherlock, this is a dangerous situation and having trained assassins with us this time would help. And Mr. Trevelyan, for your information, Sherlock is anything but an amateur.” Sherlock glowed inside hearing his omega defend him. Sherlock preened. “One of you needs to take Q back to MI6 and the other will accompany Sherlock and I to Montgomery’s.”

“We’re not taking an omega into a situation with Moran.” Alec barked.

John narrowed his eyes at the tall Russian in front of him. He may have been an omega, but John Watson was a soldier. A decorated soldier who had seen combat. No alpha was going to tell him what he could and couldn’t do. The fist came up hard and fast. Hitting Alec on the jaw, twisting the alpha’s head to the side, Alec fell to the floor.

Q jumped up and James rushed forward. Sherlock growled at the charging alpha. Q threw himself between everyone before another punch was thrown.

“STOP IT! NOW!” Q shouted. “This is not helping!”

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and pulled him back as James helped a laughing Alec off the floor.

“Fuck, you really are the whole package.” Alec smiled at the fuming blonde omega. “When this is over, I want to take you out for a drink.”

“No, thanks.” John glared at the man.

“Are we done acting like children now?” Q asked. “We need to work together to put an end to all of this.” He looked back and forth between his brother and the two agents. “Now, James, Sherlock is the best man to send to interrogate Montgomery. He will pick up things faster than anyone you know. John, I want you to come with me to confront Mycroft. We need to neutralize him as quickly as possible. Please. I need you with me.”

John stood staring at the agent instead of Q. His jaw set and his eyes burning with anger. John nodded once before Sherlock could stop him. The dark haired alpha pouted.

“Find, the two idiots and I will go question the son.” Sherlock said as he reached for his black Belstaff.

*****

Mycroft sat behind his desk at the Diogenes Club looking down at the report. Alec Trevelyan had disappeared from his surveillance team in the pub. Both men had been successfully drugged without their knowledge. The drug was fast acting and had left the men with partial amnesia. They couldn’t remember much of what happened twenty minutes before they collapsed. They were unable to tell Mycroft who Trevelyan had met at the pub, but the CCTV had captured the MI6 agent accompanied by one former Army doctor walking out of the building.

Mycroft hissed as he whispered his brother’s name. ‘Sherlock.’ He picked up his mobile and tapped in Sherlock number and waited for the man to answer. It went straight to voice mail. Mycroft stood and prepared himself to leave when there was a soft knock on his chamber door. Then the door opened and an usher in full livery entered, handing Mycroft a note.

_‘Young Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson wish to speak to you. May they enter?’_

Mycroft sighed and nodded. He sat back down readying himself to thoroughly admonish Sherlock for his interference when he looked up to see his be speckled youngest brother.

“Aramis!” Mycroft shouted before the door was complete closed. Startling the usher and the other members of the club.

“Mycroft,” Aramis said as he moved to sit down in one of the wing chairs. “How have you been?” John Watson chose to stand behind Q in a protective stance.

“Where have you been? How dare you worry me so? It was unthinkable of you? Do you know how much trouble you have caused me?” Mycroft was rambling as he accused his younger brother. Q just sat there with a complacent smile on his face. “Damn it Aramis, this is serious. Did your agent kill Lord Percy?”

“No, Daniel shot his father. And you need to sit down and shut up.”

Mycroft’s eyebrows shot up into the man’s hair line. He tilted his head back so he could glare down his nose at his brother.

“Mycroft you have been duped and betrayed by the Montgomerys and I am here to save you and our family name. Now behave yourself and bloody well take a seat before I ask John to force you.” Q growled at his brother.

Mycroft looked like his had been slapped. He stepped away from his desk and sat in the chair opposite his brother.

“What do you mean I have be betrayed?”

“Duped and betrayed. Taken in, fooled, played the idiot.” Q said watching his brother flinch. “Daniel Montgomery appears to be involved with Colonel Sebastian Moran. Are you familiar with the name?”

Mycroft swallowed tipping his head to the side to look away from Q. “The name is familiar in a distant manner.”

“Distant as in stolen nuclear triggers from the Americans. Or distant in the fact he was involved with Moriarty before the man took his life and ruined Sherlock’s.”

Mycroft narrowed his gaze and fixed his face into his indifference mask. “Moran has been operating his own network of illegal weapon sales for the last three years. We have been trying to locate his base of operation and have been unsuccessful.”

“Probably because he was getting his information on weapons from Whitehall. Your close friend Lord Percy may or may not have known he was supplying the information to Moran, but you almost place our family in the middle of the scandal by forcing me to marry that idiot’s son, Daniel. The man responsible for the leak.”

“Evidence?”

“Phone records between the two. MI6 surveillance after the theft in Seattle, Washington. And that is just what I have found in half an hour of looking into the connection. If I choose to dig deeper, I’m sure I will find both an extensive paper trail as well of financial transactions. You fool. You almost pushed me into a marriage with a traitor to the nation.”

Mycroft paled.

“Is that why you shot Lord Percy?” Mycroft asked, his voice shaky as he spoke.

“Again an idiot. I didn’t shot Lord Percy and neither did James. It was Daniel like I said. He killed his father and after I took the gun away from him he accused me of the murder. You being so gullible, believed the liar. Honestly, Mycroft, how did you reach such a position of power while being so naïve. You took Montgomery at face value, didn’t you? In your stupidity you did not investigate properly and now have left us vulnerable to attack.”

A small smile crept to John’s face. He had waited years for someone to put Mycroft Holmes in his place and he was thankful he was here to see it.

“Now Mycroft, you will rescind the capture/kill order on James Bond immediately. Then you will renounce all connections with the Montgomery family including the marriage contract.” Q said firmly.

“I do not know if that can be accomplished.” Mycroft glanced down at his hand.

“You will do it now or else I will be force to have both MI6 and MI5 look into your connection with Daniel Montgomery and the trade of national secrets.”

“There is no connection!”

“I can make one.” Q held Mycroft’s gaze.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Don’t believe for one moment I wouldn’t do everything in my power to protect my mate.” The smile fled from Q’s face. Mycroft felt the palms of his hands start to sweat.

“Something you should know, brother dear, James Bond and I are going to become bond mates. We will do it at my next heat. I have willing taken him as my alpha. I will publicly denounce you as an incompetent alpha if you force me. Just imagine what that will do for your reputation in the government. Unable to maintain control of your family’s omegas.”

Mycroft swallowed hard again. Turning away from Q’s gaze, unable to maintain eye contact with his brother. Mycroft knew he had failed. He let his ambition for power cloud his judgment. He had taken the Montgomery at face value and did not follow through with his normal thorough checking. Aramis was correct, Mycroft was a failure as his pack alpha and the young man could ruin the man politically.

“I will rescind the order immediately.” Mycroft bowed his head. “I will also renounce all connections with the Montgomery family.”

Mycroft stood and moved to his desk. He picked his mobile of the table top and dialed his assistant Anthea. John padded Q on his shoulder as the two listen to Mycroft rescind the order.

*****

Scotland Yard was in force in front of the Montgomery townhouse when the two agents and Sherlock arrived. Alec and James exchanged glances as Sherlock marched past the blue and white police tape and into the house.

“Lestrade, you should have called me.” Sherlock said as he walked up to the Detective Inspector.

“I was just before . . . wait how did you know about these murders?” Lestrade asked looking up at the dark haired alpha. “And who are these two. You can’t just bring strangers into an active crime scene Sherlock.”

“Murders? More than one?” Sherlock ignored the detective.

“Yes, Daniel Montgomery and some other man. Unidentified at this time. Both shot.” Lestrade said but blocked entrance into the room the two bodies were in to the agents and Sherlock.

“Lestrade, these two men work for the government. Given the death of Lord Percy two days ago, it was recommended that they accompany me on my investigation.”

Lestrade looked both the agents up and down. James gave a half smirk listening to lies Sherlock was able to tell so convincingly.

“Identification?” Lestrade asked.

Alec pulled out his MI6 identification card. The card he rarely ever carried, but M had insisted he have with him while he tracked James and Q down. Lestrade read the card, then sighed heavily. Stepping aside he allowed the three men into the library. The same room James had watched Daniel Montgomery shoot his father in.

Daniel Montgomery was dead, sitting behind the desk. Papers were spread out in front of him. On the floor behind him was the other man. Middle aged, thinning hair dressed in dark jeans and Rugby shirt. Alec looked at him carefully.

“His name is Jim Mason. He’s an American.” Alec said.

“Are you sure?” Lestrade said. “He had a passport that claimed he was Matthew Holt. But we checked and it’s fake.”

“Yes I was following him a few days ago in British Colombia.”

Sherlock stepped around the desk and looked at the papers, then the two bodies. Bending over with his magnifying glass in his hand. After three minutes, he stood and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Well, tell me what you got?” Lestrade said pulling a note pad from his pocket.

“Mason killed Montgomery and someone else killed Mason.”

“How can you tell?”

“Sueting and stippling on Montgomery’s wound, close range shot. The shooter was standing just about where Mason was standing before he was shot. Now Mason’s wound does not have any sueting around it. Moderate range gunshot wound. The shooter was standing more towards the middle of the room. How many shots were heard?

“No one else in the house. There was a murder here two days ago. A young omega shot the father.” Lestrade said.

“No he didn’t!” James practically growled at the detective. Lestrade’s head snapped up staring at the man. “Daniel Montgomery shot his father.”

“How do you know?”

“I was here. I saw him do it.” James said coldly.

“And you didn’t inform the police?”

Alec stepped forward. “The omega found evidence of Daniel Montgomery’s treason. He contracted MI6 and they sent an agent to investigate. When the omega and Mr. Bond arrived, Daniel panicked and shot his father blaming the omega to discredit him.” Alec lied.

“What treason?”

“That is an official government pouch on the desk.” Sherlock pointed to the leather pouch on the desk. “Those papers are supposed to be at Whitehall and not spread across a desk in a private home. Lord Percy broke protocol and brought the papers home and his son, photographed them and sold them to a known criminal. The omega caught him doing it.” Sherlock explained watching Lestrade’s mind slipping the pieces together.

“The omega, the fact his last name is Holmes would just be a coincidence, correct?” Lestrade whispered to Sherlock.

“Obviously.” Sherlock maintain an air of indifference.

Alec and James started gathering the papers together. “Sir, these need to be secured immediately. We can not have these papers available for anyone to see.”

“I don’t think we can call Scotland Yard just anyone.”

“State Secrets Act.” Alec said and he slid his handful of paper back into the official pouch. James handed him his set. “If you need to ask for verification you may call my boss.”

“Better yet, call Mycroft.” Sherlock said with a smirk on his face. Lestrade glared at the young alpha. He pulled his mobile out of his pocket and pressed the speed dial button to speak to the older Holmes. The conversation was short and brunt. Lestrade was turning red with anger as he spoke to the man over the phone. Depressing the button to end the call with far more force than necessary, Lestrade looked up at the three men.

“Get the bloody hell out of here before I have you arrested for loitering.” He said between gritted teeth.

The three men left with James smiling, knowing he wasn’t the only one who became easily infuriated with the Holmes boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonder comments and compliments. It makes it so much more easier to write when you know other people are enjoying the story too. Next chapter will be more smut so hang in there.


	15. But You Can Lay with Me so it Doesn’t Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very rough wall sex in this chapter.

But You Can Lay with Me so it Doesn’t Hurt

Alec knew it would be a bad idea for James to return to MI6 and face Mallory. Alec knew James needed time to decompress and get over his desire to punch the arrogant alpha in the mouth. The Russian had told Bond of Mallory’s plan to manipulate James and Q. Mallory hadn’t planned on it working so quickly or that anyone would end up being killed.

That was why Bond was presently alone in Q’s flat waiting. Alec had told James to wait there and he would go report to headquarters. Alec would track down the omega and send him home as soon as he could. It wasn’t soon enough for James.

In the past seven days, the two men had only been separated for less than three hours. Now they had been apart for five straight hours. They had spent every moment together since the night Bond had made an omelet for Q’s dinner. They had been on a mission together, fought a mad man together, made love and made promises to each other. Bond had gone from a disillusioned lonely alpha to a man looking forward to bonding with the most gorgeous omega he knew.

Bond paced the small flat waiting. Thinking of Q and his next heat. Think of what it would be like to be with the nimble sexy little omega when reason fled and nature took hold of them. The want and need bubbling through their veins. The scent of the omega filling him as he finally knotted the man deep. That glorious scent of Q’s. Like baking biscuits, like childhood and innocence, like home. That is what Q was to James, home.

He would keep Q safe. Keep him for himself. For a wild moment Bond thought about really going rouge with the young omega. Sweeping quickly out of London and away from Mallory and his brothers. Hiding him somewhere safe and protected. An island. Bond paused and wondered if Silva’s island was still uninhabited. No that wouldn’t be where he would want to take Q. No the young omega should be on a tropical island where James could swim with him naked in the warm water and make love to him at night under the stars.

The alpha paced around the flat thinking about Q’s skin next to his. The gentle slide of heated sweat between them. How he would lick it off boy’s neck before he bit down and mark the omega as his. How it would feel to be deep inside Q. Knotting him completely, holding him close as the alpha filled him. Then their pups, their children. Beautiful, brilliant children.

Bond stopped and shook his head quickly. How did an abandoned, used up, cynical man like himself suddenly turn into a love sick alpha thinking of his get. Q! Bond’s heart started beating harder. He was desperate for the omega to come home. He needed to be near the man.

James went into the bedroom and pulled one of Q’s shirts from his wardrobe and buried his face into the cloth. Breathing deep, he let his mind fill with the omega. The feel of him, the taste of the omega, the sounds Q made as James slid into him. James skin prickled with want and desire. He heard the locks disengage on the door and the sound of the handle being turned.

Exhausted, Q stepped into the flat, slowly pushing the door closed. The confrontation with his brother had been intense but he had gotten the order to against James rescinded. He just let the messenger bag slip from his shoulder, kicking his shoes off when he was grabbed and pushed into the wall.

Q grunted loudly as James pushed into Q’s chest. He started sniffing over the boy’s face and neck. James growled when he noticed the scent of Q’s alpha brother on his skin. He quickly started rubbing his chin over Q’s skin, applying his own alpha scent to the omega.

“James?” Q asked hesitantly.

The alpha captured Q’s mouth with his and kissed him deeply. His tongue running through Q’s mouth, tasting and taking from the omega. Q grunted again as Bond grabbed his wrists and pulled them over the omega’s head. Pinning the young man to the wall. Then Bond bent down and nipped at Q’s neck. Following each bite with a lick of his tongue. Slowly, Q relaxed in the man’s grip and turned his head to allow more access to his throat. Bond groaned at Q’s submission.

“Mine,” he hissed into Q’s hair as the alpha continued to scent the man. Taking possession of the omega. Q held still and let the alpha move over him. The room was heavy with his alpha’s pheromones and Q felt dizzy from it.

James let go of Q’s wrist and rapidly spun the man around. Q’s cheek and palms were flush with the wall when he felt James’ arms wrap around his waist and start to fumble with Q’s belt and fly. Bond’s nose was nuzzling into Q’s hair, as the man whispered.

“I’ve been waiting for you. I’ve been wanting you. My beautiful omega.”

James pulled Q’s trousers and pants down together. Then he knelt down and yanked the clothing from the man’s body. Tossing it haphazardly behind him, letting his hands move slowly up Q’ trembling legs. James placed open mouth kisses to the back of Q’s thighs, then nipped at the tender tissue on the inside of his thigh.

“Open for me.” James ordered and Q stepped wider. Giving the alpha better access to himself, Q closed his eyes, trying to slow his breathing down. He felt James’ breath, hot and rapid, over his flushed skin, then the drag of James’ teeth down the globe of his arse. Q tensed waiting for the hard bite but instead there was a broad fat lick up the crease.

Q shook, nearing falling, as James held onto him. He licked over Q’s entrance; teasing the boy and causing him to spread his legs further apart.

“Oh my God, James . . . please . . . fuck that feels . . . more!”

The alpha smiled into Q’s skin as he listened to the man’s mumbling. James had force the cool demeanor of the omega to flee with just his tongue. The young man clung to the wall, panting and babbling as the alpha opened him up with his tongue and fingers. James hand moved slowly up the inside of Q’s leg till it reached the boy’s cock. The length was hard and leaking precum. Giving the length a few short strokes, James heard Q moan wantonly. Q finally started pushing back into the alpha’s face, begging to be taken.

James stood up and reached into the pocket of the jeans. He pulled out the condom packet and opened his fly. Pulling his blue jeans and pants partially down, he slipped the condom on his achingly hard cock. Then before Q could say anything, James spun the boy around and lifted him up. He pushed Q hard into the wall, lifting his legs over James’ shoulders. Q cried out, thinking he was going to fall. He grabbed James’ neck and felt himself being folded in half by the alpha.

In this precarious position, James pushed into the omega. Q’s arms wrapped around James shoulders, his legs pointed up in the air and James’ hands holding his arse tight, James took Q hard and fast. The omega hissed loudly, as James drove into him swiftly. The alpha’s face buried in the omega’s neck.

“I was thinking of your heat. When I will knot you to me. Fucking your tight, tight body. Deep and hard. You won’t be able to move, to leave me. I’ll fill you over and over again. Taste every inch of your skin. Make you mine. Give you pups.” James’ voice was deep and reverberated in the young man.

Q keened and gripped tighter as James pistonned into him. His breath hot on the young man’s neck. The words spilling out of the alpha’s mouth. Q was unable to reach himself or join in, he just held on as the alpha took him. James was lost in his own pheromone haze of lust. Q tried to stay conscious but the alpha was strong and the blood was pooling in Q’s stomach. His back ached as he was repeated pushed into the wall. James taking everything for himself. Finally, he felt James’ rapid rhythm falter and the heavy sighs as he felt James’ cock pulsate inside him. Q tried to squeeze his muscles as best he could, listening to James moan louder. The heat from inside himself building.

Then it was over. James gently kissed Q’s sweaty brow. He carefully lower Q’s legs to the floor, but as soon as Q put weight on them, they gave out. James caught the young omega before he fell. Sweeping the young male up into his arms, so he could carry him to the bedroom. Gently James laid him down, he carefully placed Q’s head on a pillow. Stepping back and looking down, he suddenly was hit with guilt. He had satisfied himself, leaving the omega wanting. Q’s hard cock stood out from the nest of curly hair.

James laid down across the bed on his stomach. His face right above Q’s groin. The omega moaned at the first hesitant lick at the ruddy swollen head. Then James took the whole length into his mouth. His tongue swirling down the shaft as he sucked ever so gently. Q keened and moaned, as he gripped the duvet.

“James, oh yes, please.” He whispered.

James pulled off and ran his lips down the underside. Barely brushing the skin. He nuzzled Q’s bollocks, then kissed the base of his shaft. Leaning back up, he took the whole cock into his mouth and swallowed around it. Q bucked and his hand moved to the back of James’ head. Q’s fingers stroked through the short hair, the strands bristling between his digits. James started bobbing up and down the length. Letting the head of the cock slide across the roof of his mouth, before it reached the back of his throat and the alpha swallowed it down. Q felt the constriction of James’ throat muscles around his manhood just before he came. The tight, rhythmic movement of James swallowing. The omega screamed out the man’s name as he pour himself down his lover’s throat.

As Q collapsed back onto the pillows, James looked up at the spent omega. The boy’s body was shivering with aftershocks. His skin flushed pink and glistening. Q’s damp curls clung to his forehead as he tried to lift himself and pull more pillows under his head. James pushed Q’s shirt up to expose the young man’s abdomen. The muscles still quivering from the climax.

James moved up and gently kissed Q’s abdomen. Brushing his chin stubble over the tender flesh. Q sighed watching the alpha nuzzle into him. His hand still resting in James’ hair.

“If that is how you are going to greet me every time you come home from a mission, I’m going to need to start taking Vitamin E supplements and learn yoga.” Q giggled. James smiled and returned to gentle kisses. He knew Q wasn’t upset about how rough James had been with him before.

“I meant what I said earlier.” James whispered into Q’s skin.

“What?”

“About filling you with my pups.” James twisted to look up into Q’s face while his own cheek rested on Q’s stomach. “Do you want pups?”

Q smiled. Not just his lips but his eyes, his whole face filled with the smile.

“Yes, beautiful pups.”

James returned the smile. “Dark hair and brilliant like you.”

“No, blonde and strong like you. Ours will be the most beautiful wonderful pups in the world.”

James moved up the bed and pulled Q closer to him. Kissing the young omega’s mouth. He could hardly wait till Q’s heat. The need to claim the remarkable young man as his own burned brightly in the alpha.

*****

The rifle scope was not attached to the rifle at that moment. Instead the man held it like a spyglass, watching the pair through the window of the flat. The vantage point was not good. He could only see the lower halves of their bodies, but what he saw made him sick. The idea of an alpha taking an omega’s cock in his mouth. How insulting.

Moran watched for a few more minutes. He had been upset to find out Daniel Montgomery had ruined his plans. If the Mason had waited and kept his head, Moran could have still been receiving information about weapon shipments, and Montgomery would have had the stupid little omega. Now Moran had to question this boy and find out what Montgomery had told him. Whether or not the posh little twerp told his intended about the weapons being diverted out of the country or if he had been smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

Moran thought it was interesting the young omega had already found another alpha to bed so quickly. But then, maybe the omega knew what a complete loser Montgomery really was and went looking for another cock to sit on sooner than later. Moran knew he would have to eliminate the alpha first before he could integrate the omega, but he wasn’t terrible worried about it. One dead alpha was just like any other dead alpha. After seeing the omega though, his interests were peaked. When he learned Montgomery was engaged to none other than Mycroft Holmes’ youngest brother, he knew how much he was going to enjoy breaking him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed and enjoyed.


	16. ‘Cause You’re All I Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moran makes his move.

‘Cause You’re All I Need

Two days later, Q returned to M6. Upon entering Q Branch for the first time since he was sent on the mission to the Bahamas, Q received a standing ovation from his minions. R rushed forward and hugged the young man, whispering in his ear.

“We heard about you and Bond. Congratulations.” She pulled back and her whole face was lite up with surprise and happiness.

“So, is the applause for a mission well done or for landing the most handsome double ‘O’ in the agency?” Q whispered to her.

“Both.” She laughed.

Bond stood back as members of the department walked up and shook the hand of their boss, welcoming him back. Repeated comments of ‘glad you’re back,’ and ‘way to show them we can be agents too’ were heard over the laughter. Bond leaned onto one of the desks, smiling at his future mate finally in his element. The young man looked more relaxed and comfortable in his own skin than he had since their first evening together.

So much had changed in two weeks. Q was now free from his interfering brother, he was free to make his own choices, and most important they were together. Lovers. James had not wanted to return to work, but he could see the anxiety building in the young man as he wanted to return to his lair and his bank of servers.

Q looked over his shoulder at the agent leaning against one the desks and smiled softly. He nodded once and let James know he was going to be fine. Against their agreement of no overt contact at work, James stepped forward. The staff of Q Branch parted as the Red Sea before the agent as he moved to stand in front of the Quartermaster. James looked into Q’s questioning eyes; a smirk well fixed on the agent’s face. James leaned forward and place a sweet yet lingering kiss on the man’s mouth. The room immediately became silent. James pulled back to see Q’s cheeks were bright pink and his eyes wide with surprise. James would pay for that later tonight, but for now he enjoyed everyone’s shock. Especially a certain young omega.

James turned to leave before Q could marshal his response, listening to the murmurs and gasps of the minions. It was going to be a good day.

He needed a good day. Ever since Daniel Montgomery was killed, James had a sense something was off. A nagging itch on the back of his neck. Similar to the one he got just before missions blew up in his face. Whenever they stepped out of the flat, he felt a shadow fall over them, like he was being followed. Twice he had left the flat without Q, but then the feeling wasn’t there. That was why he had insisted on a car picking them up and bringing them to the pale monstrosity of a building on the Thames instead of commuting alone. Once they were safely inside the walls of MI6, the feeling faded, but that fact only concerned Bond more.

He walked up the two flights of stairs to the floor with the small offices set aside of the agents to use whenever they happened to be in the building. Bond and Trevelyan share the small nondescript room with two industrial metal desks and no windows. Alec’s leads on the weapon thefts dried up with the death of Jim Mason. The agent was now stuck trying to piece together connections back in Canada and the American Northwest. It was tedious work and not very successful.

James sat down and looked over at his friend. “Any luck tracking down Moran?”

“No, not a trace.” Alec leaned back in his chair, ignoring the files piled in front of him. “Did you get Q dropped off?”

“Yea, first time in almost two weeks. It’s strange not being in the same room with him now.”

“I can see our nights on the town are going to change.” Alec smile over at his friend and James threw a wadded up piece of paper at him.

“You have no idea. I’m having dinner with the family tonight.” James huffed.

“You’re kidding? Mycroft?”

“No Sherlock and his friend Watson. We’re meeting at a pub near their flat.”

Alec shifted his eyes quickly and an evil smile slipped over his lips. “John Watson? Maybe I should join you so you’ll have someone to talk to during dinner?”

“Alec, he’s spoken for. Q’s brother is not very happy with you, and if I remember right, neither is Watson.”

“They’re not bonded and what better way to start a romance with someone than to get punched in the face by them. I’m sure he would be interested in me by now? By the way, it’s only fair, he saw me naked in Afghanistan, and it’s time for me to see him naked.”

Bond bowed his head and shook it. This was going to be a wild night. Maybe he could talk Q out of it.

*****

It was warming up and Q walked hand in hand with James to the pub. The nagging itch returned to the back of James’ neck. As he held the door to the local pub open, he cautiously looked around behind them. He didn’t see any familiar faces on the street nor did he notice anyone paying too much attentions to them. Q walked ahead of him into the pub, the same one John had pick Alec up in. It was quieter tonight and the tellie was switched to the evening news.

Looking around, neither man saw the couple they were supposed to meet. James waved towards a table in the back and Q started moving that way. James called out to the bartender their drink order and pointed, then joined the young omega. The two sat quietly, Q’s hand slipping easily into James as they waited. James tried to relax but kept looking around the room at the different patrons.

“If I didn’t know better, I would think you were looking for a better offer tonight.” Q said leaning into the alpha. James turned and looked at him quizzical. “As if you could find someone better than me.” Q smiled.

Just then the door opened and Sherlock and John walked in. John had an affable smile on his face but Sherlock was busy reading a text message. John waved at the two sitting, then moved the bar and told the bartender their drink order. Sherlock looked up once, then went and sat down next to James.

“Aramis, there’s a murder in Bath I need to get to. They just found a body in one of the pools at the Roman Spa, dressed in a toga. John and I need to go!”

“Have you been requested?” Q asked looked sideways at his brother.

“No but surely they will need my assistance. They are idiots.”

“You will have dinner with James and me until you are called. If you are called. Now put your mobile away and be civil to my future mate.” Q said, as the waitress brought their drinks over. John slipped in the chair next to Q, smiling as he heard the younger Holmes berate the older one.

“I told you.” John said watching Sherlock, just before he sipped his beer.

“Stupid.”

Q’s mobile rang and the young man looked at the caller ID. “I need to take this.” He stood and excused himself from the table and moved towards the back of the room.

“Why does Aramis get to take calls and I don’t?” Sherlock bemoaned.

“Because he is the Quartermaster whereas you are just a pain in arse.” John said with a smug look on his face. Sherlock pouted and James tried but failed to contain a burst of laughter.

The door opened to the pub, with the small bell over the door jamb ringing as it was hit. All three men looked up and saw the tall Russian enter. Sherlock glared at Alec, John coughed into his beer and James buried his face into his palm. Alec smiled brightly and moved to slide down between Sherlock and John, taking up the last chair at the table.

“What are you doing here?” Sherlock said as imperiously as possible. Alec ignored him and kept his eyes fixed on John.

“I heard you were having a drink with James and Q. Thought I would invite myself alone. How have you been, good looking?”

“You’re not welcome.” Sherlock said. Alec still ignored him.

“So let’s see, Sangin was what, James, seven years ago. What have you been doing since John?”

“Avoiding pushy alphas.”

“How’s that working for you?” Alec smiled.

“Not too good.” John looked over at Sherlock who was now fuming.

Just then a fight broke out on the opposite side of the pub. Two men were exchanging blows and tossing chairs. The bartenders leapt over the counter and went to stop the melee. The attention of three of the men at the table went to the fight while James quickly looked over to where Q was standing by the back wall, still on the mobile talking. The young man’s head was down and he was concentrating on the call.

None of the men at the table noticed the four men approach. Two of the men had small handheld black Tasers. They hit both Alec and James with the electro shock. Both agents went down fast and unconscious. A third man slipped a cloth over Sherlock’s face. The detective struggled for a moment before slipping under from the chloroform. John stood, but felt the muzzle of the gun firmly in his ribs.

“Nice and easy, sit back down.” The alpha said behind him. John slowly sat down as he watched the men pick Sherlock up and slip his arm around his waist and pull Sherlock to his feet. “Take the one over there.” The man pointed to James. “He came in with the dark haired one.”

‘The idiot criminals had confused Sherlock for Aramis’ John thought. They picked up James from the floor and carried him out with Sherlock. The rest of the pub was watching the fight and ignored the two men being kidnapped. Just as the door opened, the man behind John hit him in the back of the head with the butt of the gun. Crashing into his skull. The pain seared in to the man’s head as he fell forward, hitting the table and knocking over the glasses of beer. John fought to remain conscious as his vision burred and his body felt numb for a moment. The last assailant fled.

Q rushed over pulling John to sit up straight then bending down to unconscious Alec.

“WHO WERE THRY?!” Q shouted.

“I don’t know but they took Sherlock!” John tried to stand but collapsed back down. Grabbing the back of his head, John tried to shake himself awake.

Alec came too and twitched once before rushing to his feet. Suddenly he weaved and leaned forward to catch himself on the table edge.

“JAMES?!”

“Gone! I’ve called M. I honestly don’t understand what happened!”

None of the three of them did. They stood looking at each other as they heard the police arrive to arrest the men fighting on the other side of the room. It was apparent the kidnapping had been well organized except they had kidnapped at least one of the wrong people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank for all the comments enough. It has helps me write. Just a few more chapters to go.


	17. ‘Cause You’re All I Need Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just angst. Sherlock trying to be a big brother and James defending himself.

‘Cause You’re All I Need Part Two

Bond had been awake about twenty minutes before Sherlock woke up. The dark haired alpha moaned grabbing his head, squeezing his eyes shut. He pushed the wave of nausea away as he fought the after effects of being drugged.

“Where are we?” He asked the agent who was standing by the door watching him. Bond shrugged his shoulders and turned back examining the door.

Sherlock slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Concrete walls on all four sides. A room roughly ten by ten, the grey walls were damp and the room smelled of mildew. There was a metal door painted black and the ceiling above them by ten feet was exposed I-beams, rebar, and concrete. Sherlock reached over and wiped his hand down the wall and sniffed the residue. Then he licked his fingers.

“London, down river from Canary Warf. Most likely the south side of the Thames.” Sherlock looked around the room again. “Post war construction but before 1960. Industrial use. Now abandoned.”

Bond raised an eyebrow. “Your enemies or mine?”

Sherlock slowly rose to his feet. Bracing himself with his hand against the wall so he wouldn’t tip over.

“More likely yours. Although you bare some resemblance to John, only a complete idiot would confuse the two of you.” Sherlock stood up straight.

“Well then if their mine, why take you?” Bond said pacing the circumference of the room. “Why not take Alec instead.”

“Or Aramis?” Sherlock said looking up at the agent. Both men turned and looked at each other.

“You don’t think they confused you for your brother, do you?”

“You will find the criminal class tends to be quite dense at times. It is an easy mistake to make except for the fact, I’m an alpha and he is an omega.”

“It would be hard in the pub with the fight going on and all the pheromones in the room to discern the difference.”

“Quite. A very good likelihood Aramis and you were the targets and I was unfortunately taken instead.”

“Unfortunately? You would rather see your younger brother here instead you?” Bond felt the need to punch someone grow. He hated Mycroft Holmes and was beginning to dislike Q’s other brother too.

“Unfortunate in that I am here and unable to assist in searching for us.”

Bond gave a knowing smile. A slight curl to the side of his mouth. “Don’t worry. We’ll be found soon. Let’s just hope it’s before they discover they have the wrong Holmes.”

*****

Q had notified Tanner of the kidnapping after he helped John back into his seat. Q was speaking to the Chief of Staff as John bent over Alec and was trying to revive the man. John was checking his pulse and breathing, then smiled as he slapped Alec hard across the face.

“Fuck,” the agent hissed as he sat up quickly, grabbing John’s wrist, preventing another slap. “You do enjoy making contact with my face. There are other ways to do so. Less painful ways.”

“Shove it sailor boy.” John glared at the agent.

“Only you soldier boy.” Alec smiled back.

“Stop it both of you! James is gone! He and Sherlock were kidnapped!” Q said wrapping his hands around Alec’s upper arm, trying to help the man stand. “We’ve got to find them. Get me back to my department!”

A police constable who had help break up the fight in the pub started walking over to the three men. John was still kneeling when he stepped up but Alec leaned heavily into the table.

“So you two, were you involved in this fight too or are you just enjoying the view from down there?”

“No sir, they weren’t involved.” Q answered the PC. The officer looked at Q then back down as John stood.

“Not involved. Just slipped out of my seat watching.” John said.

“Right, sure, and I’m a leprechaun. Come on let’s go.” The PC waved for the men to move to the door.

Q looked back and forth between Alec and John.

“We can’t waste time with this now.” Q said. Alec nodded and spun quickly punching the PC in the face before grabbing Q’s wrist and running through the back of the pub. John stayed right with them. They crashed into the back storage room of the place and found the service door leading to the ally. Alec yanked it open and the three of them were off into the night.

*****

Bond sat on one side of the room while Sherlock sat on the opposite. The two alphas staring at each other.

“How long do you think we’re here before we woke up?” Sherlock asked.

“Not long. Tasers don’t normally knock someone unconscious. That one had to have been specially charged. I remember waking briefly while we were being transported. They shot me a second time.” Bond lifted his jersey to show two separate burns on his torso. Sherlock rolled his eyes and looked away.

They remained silent for five more minutes. Then Sherlock stood and started pacing.

“My youngest brother is not like Mycroft and myself. He feels. Unfortunately, very deeply.” Bond watched the tall dark haired man walk. “He is probably the smartest of the three of us, but Mycroft won’t admit that. Prejudice towards omegas. Aramis is brilliant, but so single minded and focus, he will concentrate on one thing while shutting everything else out regardless. He could be caught in an explosion and not register it’s presence if he was coding on his computer.”

Bond nodded. He had seen Q at work. He had been on the receiving end of that extreme focus when he was in need. His Quartermaster finding solutions to impossible problems, helping him escape insurmountable odds.

“Aramis was a virgin last time I saw him seven months ago. Obviously he is not anymore.” Sherlock turned and stared straight at Bond. “I presume you are responsible for that.” Bond made no move. Sherlock started pacing again. “He is quite devoted to you. One might say unreasonably.”

“One might not.” Bond replied as he remained sitting.

“He is devoted.” Bond nodded. “He is so devoted and focused he is ignoring all other information. You, sir, are a serial adulterer. Numerous conquests. Is my young brother just another one in a long line of diversions?”

Bond stood up but kept his face neutral. “Q is not a diversion. He is someone very special to me.”

“How would you understand the term? You are someone who does not form attachments. You are an orphan, from a young age. Your family had money but you did not have access to it. Good education but you were indebted to a family member for it. Not an uncle, surely, maybe an aunt or female cousin. You were in the Navy before you were in recruited for MI6. You don’t have friends. Only acquaintance. You don’t have long term relationships. Now you want to convince me that Aramis is different to you. You will be different to him. You won’t hurt my brother. My very special, emotional involved brother.”

“I have friends.” Bond said softly.

“Who, that Russian that refuses to take a hint. Or someone whose recent death has obviously affected you.” Bond flexed his fists.

“I don’t really care what you think, but I am in love with your brother. I believe he is in love with me. We are planning a life together.”

“Yes, he believes in sentiment. But you are still damaged.” Sherlock kept pacing ignoring the anger building in the agent.

“I have given my life to England. I have emptied my soul for her. Q fills me. He gives me a reason to live, a reason to come back alive.”

“He is the reason or gives you a reason?”

“He is the reason. He is my reason.”

Sherlock paused and looked carefully at Bond. “Is that enough?”

Bond swallowed trying to stop himself from charging the arrogant prat.

“Q granted me his love. He gave me hope at being a better person. I will never purposely harm him.”

“What about accidently?” Sherlock asked pointedly.

“You mean like faking my death?” Sherlock stepped back as if he had been punched. “We are both guilty of doing that. But now that he is in my life, I won’t have a reason to hide. To feel betrayed. The emotions your brother has and that both you and Mycroft find repulsive is what makes Aramis so remarkable. He is the person I shall walk through hell to be with and fight Satan, himself to protect.”

Sherlock stood motionless studying the man. Then the dark haired alpha turned his back to James and stepped over to the wall. Turning to slide down the concrete, he sat on the cold damp floor.

“Well then, let’s hope Q finds us quickly.” Sherlock gave a half smile. “Before Mycroft screws everything up.”

*****

Within forty minutes of the kidnapping, Alec and Q were in the bullpen of MI6. Q was rapidly typing at his computer station pulling up the program to track the chip that had recently been inserted in the fascia tissue on James thigh. The evening shift was working in Q Branch and were shocked to see their boss come running through with a double ‘O’ on his heels.

Alec had left John Watson in the lobby of the building under arrest. John was shouting curses as Alec ran off leaving him with the guards at the entrance. Q had notified Tanner and both he and Moneypenny were walking into the department when James’ location appeared on the large map of London.

“There he is. Thames Path, SE10, Alcatel Submarine Networks building. Buildings due for demolition.” Q said looking up at the map. Alec we can outfit for an exfiltration in twenty minutes.” Q turned around barking orders when the doors of Q Branch slammed open and M marched in. Behind him was Mycroft and a very angry John Watson.

Q narrowed his gaze at his unwelcomed brother.

“I am busy right now. I don’t have time for you Mycroft. Leave.”

M cleared his throat. “There will be a change of orders here.”

“Sir, James has been kidnapped by unknown assailants and they have also taken my brother. I must . . .”

“You must stop and listen to me, damn it.” M almost shouted. “Dr. Watson called Mycroft and Mr. Holmes has injected himself in this situation.”

Q looked over at his brother. “I said I don’t have time to waste . . .”

“Then dear brother shut up and listen. Captain Watson will be on the rescue team.”

“NO,” shouted Alec.

“Captain Watson is a trained soldier.” M started.

“RAMC,” Alec interrupted.

“Northumberland Fusiliers.” M continued. Alec and Q fell silent.

The Northumberland Fusiliers had been an infantry regiment from 1881 to 1968 when it was amalgamated into the Royal Regiment of Fusiliers. Since 1998, the term Northumberland Fusilier was given to members of a very special attack force. Where one would consider the Royal Marine Commandoes as a war hammer, the special attack force was a scalpel. Surgically precise attacks. Fast, hard, and lethal. Every member trained in multiple weapons and combat fighting. Trained military assassins. The true name of the unit was withheld and every soldier who survived to be discharged from it was given the title of former Northumberland Fusilier.

Alec turned and looked at the small blonde omega.

“You? Northumberland Fusilier?”

John’s face was fixed and hard. He nodded once and that was enough to let the Russian know John was as deadly as Alec was. Regardless of his gender, John was a trained killer. A contradiction of assassin and doctor. Omega and fighter. Healer and killer.

“Alright he goes with me. But I’m the lead. You will be my back up. I don’t know who were going after but we need to operate fast. They’ve had James for almost an hour now. We can’t wait any longer.”

Everyone agreed, and Q moved forward to explain his plan.

*****

James and Sherlock had been locked in the basement for an hour when they heard the sound of footsteps approaching the door. Both alphas stood but remained on opposite sides of the small room. Aggression pheromones started to fill the enclosed space.

The door open and then three men entered. Two of them were obvious betas and low level thugs. The third man was an alpha. Broad shoulders and reddish blonde hair. His skin was tanned and he held his shoulders back and squared. Very much the appearance of a military man. He walked in front of the other two men and looked back and forth between James and Sherlock.

“You fucking idiots. This is the wrong bloody man.” The alpha hissed. “You’re fucking worthless. They’re both alphas.”

“They look just like the photo you gave us.” One of the betas pleaded.

“Good evening Colonel Moran,” Sherlock smiled his fake smile at the new alpha. The man’s head snapped quickly at the detective.

“Who are you?”

“Sherlock Holmes, we have a common acquaintance. James Moriarty.”

Sherlock saw the memory flash over the man’s face. A moment of loss and regret followed quickly by anger and hatred.

“So you’re Sherlock Holmes. You should have kept you’re fucking mouth shut. I was just going to shoot you but now I think I want to see you suffer.” Moran looked over at James. “You’re the right alpha though. Where’s your poncy omega?”

“Why the hell should I tell you?”

“Because as rough as I’m going to make it for Holmes, I’ll make it twice as hard on you. Bring that bastard.” He waved his hand towards Sherlock and the two beta stepped forward.

James leapt at them. Kicking groins and elbows flying into faces. Sherlock joined the fight too. The two alphas fought hard, over powering the two betas quickly. James finally twisting one man’s head violently to the side, hearing the high pitched crack of bones as he broke the man’s neck. Letting the dead beta slip from his hands, he looked up at Moran to see the ex-military man holding a .45 caliber automatic at him.

“You’re good. Shame you won’t ever work for me. Now back up.”

James stepped back from the dead man as Sherlock moved away from the man he had beat unconscious. Moran went over and kicked the man Sherlock had been fighting. The beta moaned. Moran bent down and grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him backwards towards the door.

“Looks like we will have to wait for our little talk. My other men should arrive shortly. Enjoy you short respite. It won’t be long now.” The door slammed shut and Sherlock and James were left in the damp prison with the dead man on the floor.


	18. ‘Cause You’re All I Need Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this story it was supposed to be a sweet little story of how James saved Q from an unwanted marriage, but I lost control and turned it into a spy/crime story. I guess I suck at romance. So we are diverting from the wonderful song, Stay with Me and moving into a more action story. This means more chapters than I was expecting. For those of you who were reading this as a romance I am sorry. Don't worry there will be lots of interaction between Q and James but the rescue from the unwanted wedding is now out of the picture. For those of you who have read my other stories, you know I do like to have lots of violence and action. I hope you all enjoy. And thank you for your support.

‘Cause You’re All I Need Part Three

It was starting to get cold in the basement cell. Bruises from the fight were becoming evident on James’ and Sherlock’s face. James wrapped his arms around his chest, holding in the warmth, but Sherlock didn’t seem to notice the cold. His dark suit coat and royal blue shirt seemed to be sufficient to keep him warm.

“Back to our discussion of your fidelity.” Sherlock started as he went and checked the hinges on the metal door. “Are you going to continue your philandering?”

“I don’t consider it philandering. It is work related.”

Sherlock turned as raised an eyebrow suspiciously at the man. “Really?”

“Occasionally, it is the most effective method of obtaining information. Sexual interrogation.”

“My brother, being the Quartermaster, is privy to these interrogations?”

“I have never let him listen in. I don’t want anyone listening in.”

Sherlock gave up on the door and moved to the far wall sighing. “Embarrassed?”

“If you must know, yes. I find the encounters physically pleasing but emotionally depressing. It takes far too much from me each time.” Sherlock knitted his brow listening to him. “I prefer no one listening in to the encounters. It is the equivalent of listening in as you are being tortured.”

Sherlock thought about the statement for a moment.

“Do you plan on continuing with these . . . sexual interrogations?”

“They are a useful tool in gathering intelligence. It would be handicapping my missions if I didn’t at least consider their use.”

Sherlock remained silent as James studied the man.

“If you truly do not want to hurt my brother, I suggest you allow him to listen from now on.”

“What? Why? Wouldn’t it be more painful for him to know?” James asked confused.

“It would be more painful for him to imagine. He is intelligent. He can discern the difference between your actions for pleasure from those for a mission. Respect my brother. It is the most important thing you can do for him. Don’t try to control him or shield him. Respect him. If you do, he will know you love him too.”

The two men heard the loud metal clank as the lock disengaged and the metal door swung open. Moran returned with two new men. All three were armed and pointing their weapons at James and Sherlock.

“Mr. Holmes, it is time for our little talk. Come along.” Moran smiled.

Sherlock stepped forward, then paused.

“I believe my brother has chosen well for a mate. Be good to him, he deserves it. More so than Mycroft or myself.”

“I’ll will see to it.”

Sherlock stepped up to one of the men, his hands on his head. A smirk over his face.

“Enjoying yourself Mr. Holmes? You won’t for much longer.” Moran said watching the dark haired alpha. “And you,” he looked at James. “You come and watch. Find out what will happen to you and your omega if I don’t get answers to my questions.”

James raised his hands up and set them on his head. He and Sherlock were lead out of the cell and to their torture.

*****

It was seventy minutes since Sherlock and James had been kidnapped. Q had identified the building where James’ chip said he was located. John and Alec were hunched down beside debris in the ally across the road from the dilapidated building listening to Q’s typing.

“The infrared cameras on the building show six people in the middle of the ground floor. Five standing and one sitting.” Q’s voice came over the com link and into John’s and Alec’s ears. Both men were dressed in black combat clothing and their faces were blacken with grease paint. “I can’t determine if James or Sherlock is one of the men.”

“Weapons?” Alec whispered.

“Unknown. Be expecting small arms but they may have more.” Q said. “I found the building has been wired with a basic alarm system. You should be able to disable it quickly.”

“Very sloppy of the Colonel.” Alec replied. John tapped him on the shoulder.

“Let’s get moving.” John whispered to the man. Alec sighed.

“Q when do we expect reinforcements?”

“Fifteen more minutes, but you need to move now. I don’t like the arrangement in the room.”

“Affirmative.” Alec turned back and nodded to John, then eased up into a running crouch across the tarmac and next to the building. John closely followed him over.

Both men stopped under a large multi-paned window. Alec bent down and John stepped up on Alec’s thigh, then his knelt on the man’s shoulders. Slipping a thin bladed knife through the glazing, John dislodged one pane of glass. He reached through with a pair of alligator clips on a contact wire and by-passed the alarm. Next he stood up on Alec’s shoulders, listening to the taller man grunt as he did so. He slipped the knife through the jamb and unhooked the lock. The window easily pushed open. John climbed in and leaned down to give Alec a hand. Pulling the alpha up and into the warehouse with him.

“We’re in Q.”

“I’ve got you on infrared.” Q watched on screen, then glanced over at another screen with a diagram of the building’s floor plan. “Move down the corridor to the third door on the right. That will lead to a large open space. That is where they are.”

They moved slowly down the hall when Alec reached out and grabbed John’s arm. He pointed down the wall at an air vent. They noticed the vent was slightly ajar. Alec bent down, shining a light through the slits in the vent. The anti-personal mine was visible behind the metal vent. He slowly swept the light down and across the floor. The trip wire was black and hidden in the shadows.

“Q, the building is mined.” Alec whispered into his com link. “Keep everyone else out.”

He looked back at John. The doctor nodded and moved to step over the wire. Alec stood up and moved over the wire and up to John.

*****

Sherlock sat on the chair in the middle of the warehouse’s main room. He was tied to the wooden chair as the four other men stood around him with James standing off to the side in front of Sherlock so he could see. Moran had set a table up next to Sherlock so the detective could see the various knifes and cutting tools on it. Moran first grabbed a military k-bar and cut Sherlock’s jacket off him, then his blue shirt. The young alpha sat bare chested in the cold room. His pale skin covered with a light sweat regardless of the cooling temperature.

James looked down at Sherlock and couldn’t stop the mental comparisons between the man and his omega brother. The same dark curls and pale thin chest. The high cheek bones and the intelligent defiant stare. James’ protective nature was bubbling rapidly to the surface. He wanted to attack and kill the men standing around him.

Moran sat the k-bar down then smiled at Sherlock.

“Jim was a good friend as well as an employer. He took me in and gave me protection when my own country turned on me.”

“I wouldn’t say England turned on you, it was more like trying to put a rabid dog down.” Sherlock said.

“Don’t imagine your jests will make this any less painful Mr. Holmes. You will be begging for me to shoot you in the head before I’m done.”

“Well if you are going to bore me with fond remembrances of that mad man, Moriarty, then shoot me now.” Sherlock rolled his eyes.

Moran stood up straight and walked in front of Sherlock. The punch was hard and fast. Blood gushed from the man’s nose, as Moran punched again and again. The black eye Sherlock had from the previous fight was now swelling shut. His lip was bleeding also. The blood streaked down his white skin of his chest as it dripped from his face.

James tensed. His muscles flexed wanting to attack. He tried to force away the image of Q sitting in the chair instead of his brother.

Moran stepped back and appraised the damage he had done. Smiling he returned to the table and pick up a woodened handle knife with a short curved blade that turned up into a sharp point.

“A skinning knife.” Moran said looking down at the blade. “For removing the hide from dead animals, or . . .” He smiled. “Live people.”

*****

“Q we’re at the door. We can’t enter the room without being seen. Help us out.” Alec whispered into the com link.

“On the count of three you’re going dark.”

John and Alec put on their night vision goggles with their eyes closed. They heard Q count down then they were standing in pitch black. As soon as the lights went out, Sherlock pushed backwards, tipping the chair over and crashed to the floor. James punched at the man closest to him and dropped to the floor moving away. They heard the shouts from inside the room as Alec opened the door and the two men entered. John went to the left as Alec moved right. Their AR’s were silenced as they shot at the three men standing around Sherlock. John shot the man closest to Sherlock. Hitting the man in head. Alec shot the other two men.

Moran’s combat instincts had him on the ground and rolling out of the line of fire. He was up and out of the room before John reached Sherlock. The detective was fighting at his bonds when John pulled up his knife and quickly cut his bonds. Sherlock balled his fists and cocked his arm back.

“Sherlock, it’s me you idiot!” John leaned in close so the man could smell his omega. Sherlock opened his fist and wrapped he arms around John pulling the man down on top of him. “Sherlock! Sherlock, let me up! We’ve got to get out of here!” John hissed as he heard more gunshots passing over their heads.

James crawled patting on the ground looking a firearm. He found one of the dead men and search over his body. His fingers closing around the grip of an automatic. James grabbed the gun and cycled of round into the chamber. Pushing himself backwards in the dark till his back hit a wall.

“Q we need lights!” Alec said out loud.

“On the count of three.” Answered Q in to the com link. John and Alec closed their eyes and removed their night vision goggles. “One, two, three.” The room was lit again and three men were dead on the floor. James was sitting next to the wall, the 9 mm in his hands, pointed forward. John squatting next to the battered Sherlock. Alec heading out an open door on the opposite side of the room. James saw Alec and jumped to his feet. Chasing down his friend.

“James, the building mined. Be careful.” Alec called out when he noticed the man behind him.

John helped Sherlock stand. Sherlock pulled John close, smearing the black grease paint onto himself.

“Sherlock what are . . . this isn’t the time.” John said as he felt Sherlock start to scent the top of his head. Rubbing his chin over John’s hair and down his face. “Sherlock?”

“I thought I wouldn’t . . .”

“Don’t Sherlock. Just know that when I get you back to the flat, I’m going to shag you so hard and fast, we won’t be able to walk for the rest of the week.” John and Sherlock smiled at each other.

“You do know you are still on the com link, doctor?” Q said in his precise diction. John blinked, then did a face/palm plant. “Fuck.”

“Quite.” Q added.

John looked up at Sherlock. “Put your hand between my shoulder blades and keep it there till I get you out.” Sherlock nodded and did as John asked. “Q guide me out.”

Alec and James moved silently through the building, listening to Q directions to John. The agents found more traps and mines. James hungered for revenge against Moran. The thought he wanted to harm Q battered James’ brain, causing his need to kill spike. He would find Moran and strangle the alpha with his bare hands.

They moved carefully searching every room they came to. After half an hour they were certain the man had escaped and fled into the darkness of dilapidated neighborhood. There were no CCTV’s around for Q to hack to follow the man. He vanished, leaving the threat to harm Q still playing in James’ head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and support. It maybe why this story is morphing into something more. But I just could bring myself to end it just yet.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sexy times for our duo.

Chapter Nineteen

Three hours after Bond and Trevelyan ran out of the Alcatel Submarine Networks building, they finally walked into Q Branch. Sherlock and John were in medical getting the dark haired alpha checked over from his beating. James made a bee line straight to Q, who was standing at his computer station in the center of the room. His eyes fixed on the various computer screens across the wall in front of him, as he tried to see the elusive Moran leaving the abandoned building and follow him into the streets of London.

Q didn’t know the two agents had returned until he felt his body being spun around by strong hands. Suddenly, he was twisted 180 degrees and a blonde haired alpha was pulling him tight to the man’s chest.

James nuzzled his face into Q’s hair and down his neck, breathing in the scent of the omega. Calming his wrought nerves. James had been fighting the reoccurring thoughts of Q in the clutches of Moran. The image of Q sitting in the chair instead of Sherlock. Q being beaten instead of his brother. Q pale skin being threatened with the knife point. James had almost turned feral just at the thought of his future mate being in jeopardy. He need to protect and defend his omega, even from the images of his own imagination.

“James?” Q whispered as he stood very still. Trying not to be overtly submissive to the alpha but still wanting to sooth him. “James please, we can’t do this here.”

The alpha growled and pushed Q back into the table behind him. Q finally tipped his chin up and back, granting the alpha access to his throat. James lips moved down the swan like neck, then licked over the gland in Q’s neck where his scent was the strongest. The taste of brown sugar and vanilla filled James’ senses. His taste and smell, the warmth of Q in his grasp, and the sound of Q’s weak soft whimper. James relaxed and took one more lick before he back away from the omega.

Looking up into Q fixed eyes, James could see the growing frustration of the omega. Q was not smiling. The alpha stepped further back and wrinkled his brow.

“We agreed we wouldn’t do that here.” Q whispered.

“I had too.”

“James, we are standing in my department. I must have control here. I must be in control here.”

“I needed you.”

Q stared closely at the alpha. The man’s bruised face and bloodied hands. The tear in his clothing and scent of alpha dominance. Q looked over at Alec. The other alpha nodded his head.

“How is your brother, Sherlock?” Alec asked calmly trying to defuse the situation. “Did John get him here?”

“I haven’t checked on him. I’ve been trying to track down Moran.” Q said a little louder so any of his minions who were obviously trying to listen to their conversation would know it was purely business.

“He is gone. We tracked him out of the building and to the main road then he disappeared. He could have had a car waiting for him or he could have just slipped into the crowds. We lost him.” James said. Q looked down and saw the man flexing his fist.

“Are you sure it was the real Moran and he was after James and I?” asked Q.

“Your brother introduced him and Moran said he had questions for you. Any idea what they might be?” James continued.

“No. Maybe it was my connection with Montgomery.”

“You had no connection with Montgomery. Nor any other alpha but me.” James hissed. Q’s eyes widened. James jealousy for the dead man surprised Q.

“Maybe he thinks I know something about Daniel’s spying?” James growled again and Q tried to step back but hit his table again. “There’s nothing more I can do here. Let’s go check on Sherlock.”

“No, I taking you out of here.” James said.

“What? Why?”

“I need to get you some place I feel safe. Some place we can be alone.” James reached over and grabbed Q’s wrist.

“James that’s not . . .”

“Q, do what James wants. I’ll go check on your brother.” Alec said. The Russian watched as James became more and more protective of the omega. He realized James was having difficulty maintain his control over his alpha nature.

“Stay away from John. Sherlock is not very happy with you.” Q said, then suddenly he felt himself being pulled away from his work station and out of Q Branch. “JAMES!?”

“Alec, floor of my wardrobe you’ll find a grab bag. We’ll be at number four.” James said as he dragged Q through the double doors of the department and into the hall.

“James, are you sure?” Alec knew the agent was thinking of making a break for it with the young omega. “Maybe you should stay put here.”

“No. I’ve need to get him away from here. From Moran, from his brothers, from Mallory.” James said pulling Q behind him.

“James where are you taking me?!” Q called out as the alpha pulled him along towards the lift.

“Away, somewhere safe.” James by passed the lifts and headed to the door for the stairs.

Just as they passed, the doors opened and Mallory stepped out with Tanner. Both men looked up to see 007 pulling the Quartermaster down the hall.

“007 wait. I need to speak to you.” Mallory reached out and tried to grab Q as they rushed by.

James growled and turned on the older alpha. His fist came up immediately and punched Mallory in the jaw. The older alpha went sprawling out across the floor. Tanner and Alec moved to pull Mallory to his feet as Tanner yelled.

“BOND, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!”

Alec stepped in front of Mallory and blocked him from retaliating. Blood was gushing from the man’s nose. James pulled Q behind him, growling at the other alphas.

“M, 007 is protecting his omega. You need to back down and let him leave.” Alec said. “James go.”

James grabbed Q’s wrist again and ran to the door for the stairs. He kicked open the door and ran up the stairs pulling Q behind him. He opened the door on the ground floor and ran towards the car pool garage. James pushed Q over to the first car they came too. The doors were unlocked and the alpha opened the door, pushing the small man into the passenger seat. James slid behind the wheel and pulled at the wires under the dash.

“You know I have designed these cars so that they can’t be hotwired.” Q said realizing what James was trying to do. The alpha glared at the young man. Q smiled and opened the glove box. “The garage is secured so the keys are kept with each car.” He reached in and pulled a set of keys out and handed them to the man.

James revved the engine and drove quickly out of the building and into the early morning streets. It was after two in the morning and there was hardly any other traffic on the roads.

“So will you tell me what number four is?” Q asked.

“Alec and I came up with ten different safe houses for ourselves. No one else knows about them. If ever we needed to go into hiding we would go to one of them and let the other person know where we are.” James said turning onto Vauxhall Bridge Road. He drove over the bridge in into Westminster. Q watched as the austere buildings blurred past.

“So we are going to safe house number four?”

“Yes, I think you will like it.” James continued to drive north west towards Buckingham Palace.

“You are not seriously taking me to see the Queen are you?” Q’s eyes were wide as saucers as James turned and gave him a knowing smirk.

“Something better. Fewer tourists.” He drove passed Victoria’s statue and Hyde Park. He parked the car near Governor Square. Bond looked over at Q, then pulled his knife from his pocket. Q suddenly panicked as he watch the blade slide out of the handle mere inches away from him. James smiled then sliced the blade into his trouser leg and cut into his own flesh. Within lest than a minute he used two fingers to reach into the freshly made wound and pull out the locator chip Q had put there months ago. Bond tossed the chip into the back seat and looked over at Q.

“Are you chipped?” Q quickly nodded no. “Good, I didn’t want to cut you.”

James climbed out of the car, pulling Q out the driver’s door, holding the omega close to him as they started walking west. On the corner of Davies and Brook Streets, James paused and looked up at the grand old hotel. “Number four.”

“Claridges is your idea of a safe house?” Q asked looking up at the five star hotel.

“Why do safe houses always have to be dumps? I have a suite waiting for me whenever I want it.” Q raised an eyebrow. “Sometimes I just like to pamper myself.” James wrapped his arm around Q’s waist and marched into the front door of the exclusive hotel.

There were gasps and whispers as the two men walked in to the lobby of the famous five star hotel. Q wearing the rumbled cardigan and check trousers he had been in for the last eighteen hours, James in a bloody torn jersey and filthy trousers. Blood streaking down his leg. James walked up to the reception desk with confidence and asked to speak to Mr. Hodges, the head manager of the hotel.

The clerk looked James up and down once trying to decide if he should call the police or just let the bell boys deal with this ruffian with the rent boy. When James pulled a card from his wallet and set it on the counter. The young clerk looked at the card, then James flipped it over for the man to see the handwritten message on the back. The clerk’s eyes almost left his head as they bugged out in surprise.

“Mr. Hodges has retired for the evening but I will be more than pleased to help sir.” The young receptionist attitude had changed one hundred percent. “What shall sir being requesting tonight?”

“I have a suite on permanent reserved. Under the name of Kincade.” The young man quickly tapped his computer and nodded. The room was there and was permanently reserved for Mr. Kincade and Mr. Petersburg.

“Yes sir, let me have you escorted up. Any luggage?” James twisted his head to give the young man a scolding look. “Have Mr. Hodges call my tailor in the morning. I will be needing new clothes.”

“Yes Sir.” The clerk rang a silver bell on his desk and two tired looking bell boys arrived. “Show Mr. Kincade to his suite.”

“That won’t be necessary I know the way.” James took the key and pulled Q along with him to the lifts.

The door opened on the upper most floor and James led Q down the carpeted hall to a door reading Mayfair Suite. The sitting room of the suite was tastefully decorated in beiges and creams with an art deco white marble fireplace with black veins running through it. The large mirror over the mantel made the room seem more massive. Q wandered into the bedroom and saw the large king size bed with ornate tall head board. The bed had crisp white sheets and the burgundy throw pillows. The bathroom had a huge black marble bathtub.

James slipped up behind Q as he stood looking down at the tub and wrapped his arms around the young man’s waist.

“This is your idea of a safe house?” Q asked realizing the tub was larger than his first bed he owned out of Uni.

“Just because you are in hiding doesn’t mean you need to deprive yourself.” James mused as he leaned in close to sniff at Q’s neck. He lightly kissed the man’s neck. “Join me in a bath. We both need one.”

“We could drown in that thing. It’s so big.”

“I’ll teach you how to swim.” James laughed softly into Q’s skin. “Join me. I need to be close to you right now.”

Q turned in the man’s grip and leaned back to look him in the face. “Tell me what happened. Why are you so protective now?”

“I’ve always been protective of you.” James said the smile leaving his face.

“Yes, but you punched Mallory tonight. You literally kidnapped me from work. Something happened to make you more guarded. You haven’t let go of me unless absolutely necessary for the last hour.” Q’s brows wrinkled in concern.

“It was Moran. He threatened your brother. He was planning on torturing Sherlock. I couldn’t shake the thought of you being there instead of Sherlock. Of Moran beating you with his fists instead of . . .”

Q leaned forward and kissed the alpha. Letting the taller man pull him close and hold him tight. Q eagerly tipped his head back and submitted to James’ lips and teeth as the alpha kissed and nipped at the young man’s throat. Melting into his alpha’s arms.

“I’m here with you now. I’m safe.” Q whispered as James licked over Q’s scent gland. “Don’t’ worry. I won’t be taken from you.”

The alpha purred and started to relax. He still held tight to the omega but his actions turned from claiming the young man to enjoying his presence. James breathed in deeply. He could still smell the sour tint of omega fear in Q’s clothing and lingering on the man’s skin.

“Bath. Now. I want to wash your skin.” James said into the ear as his lips moved along the shell.

“Alright, I’ll start the water while you find us some robes to wear afterwards.

*****

James laid with his back resting on the marble slope of the tub. In his arms he held Q close to his chest. The younger man sitting sideways in his lap, their legs tangled together under the hot water. Q’s ear rested against James’ chest, listening to the man’s heartbeat, as James’ fingers absent mindedly played through Q’s damp hair.

“You asked Alec to get a grab bag. What was that?”

“He and I have bags set up for us to grab when we are taking off. There is money and fake ID’s in it. Some clothes and essentials.” James explained.

“Take off? Are we leaving London?” Q tried to sit up but James held him tight to his chest.

“Maybe, probably. My alpha needs to keep you safe, hide you away.”

“James you know that won’t work. First off, we work for MI6. We are too important to go hide somewhere. Second off, and most importantly, I won’t be treated that way. You can’t hide me. Treat me like some helpless omega.”

James tightened his grip more. “I know, but I still can’t fight the feeling I must.”

Q thought he should want to pull away from the possessive alpha but he actually didn’t. He knew in the past he hated it when his brothers or other alphas tried to dictate to him, but now, here naked in James’ arms he felt safe to allow the alpha to take control.

“James is it something I did?” Q whispered. Maybe he’s willingness to submit was from unrecognized guilt.

“No Q, you have been generous with me. No I just can’t bear the thought of Moran touching you. Any other alpha touching you. I’ll kill them.” James hissed. Q ducked his head instinctively.

James could feel the small omega curl into him as if hiding. James’ hand moved to Q’s back and gently stroked the boy, calming his frightened omega. James placed a chaste kiss to Q’s temple. Then gently turning his head, Q looked up at his alpha. James leaned in again and kissed each of Q’s eyelids, then the tip of the boy’s nose.

Q could feel his heart start beating harder and faster. He twisted in James’ arms and pushed up to wrap his own arms around James’ neck. Kissing the man’s lips, claiming them as his own. Q moved to straddle James’ lap in the tub. The water sloshing over the edge and onto the white tile floor. James enthusiastically joining in with the kisses. His hand moved up to bury itself into Q’s curls and hold the omega’s head close to him.

“I’m here James. No one will take me from you. No one.” Q gasped between kisses.

“Q please, I must have you.” James voice was deep and desperate. It sounded like gravel shaking over darkness. “Let me take you.” Q whimpered in James’ arms.

James’ hand moved down and his finger probed at Q’s entrance. Q arched his back to give the larger man more access to him. James slipped his fingers into the young man. Q whined and twisted in James’ arms.

“You’re too tight for us to do this in here. Turn around.” Q complied, resting his back onto James’ chest. “Keep your thighs tight.” James pushed his hard cock between Q’s legs, brushing the head of his cock into the back of Q’s bollocks. James’ hand encircled Q’s cock and slowly started stroking the appendage.

Q set his palms flat on the floor of the tub and started pushing himself up and down. Pumping himself up into James’ grasp as he rubbed James’ cock with the flesh of his thighs. The thick head of the alpha’s cock bouncing into Q’s bollocks. James moaned and slipped lower into the tub. Thrusting up under the omega.

“Yes James, use me, take me!” Q panted. Alternating the muscles between his legs causing James to curse and moan.

Within minutes Q crested, riding the wave of his orgasm. His limbs felt loose and slated. James’ thrusts became erratic listening to the omega’s cries and groans as he came. James followed shortly. His teeth biting low on Q’s shoulder. Leaving deep imprints and a blooming bruise.

“Mine.” Came from the alpha’s mouth as exhalation with his climax. Q’s body shuddering one final time as he heard the proclamation of claimant. Q knew he was James’ and nothing, not his brothers, or MI6 or even the mad man Moran was going to change that fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed and enjoyed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens

Chapter Twenty

Q woke up warm and comfortable in a large bed. The sheets smelled of James and sex. The small omega purred and burrowed deeper under the duvet, enjoying the scent and the memories it evoked. James had be gentle after the bath. He had cared for the needs of the omega. Moving slowly to let Q climax twice before the alpha even entered his body. Letting his hands and lips sooth Q’s body and incite his primal needs. Whispering promises of more pleasures and more moments of just the two of them together.

Q smiled a foolish, love sick smile remembering the night and his alpha. He wished his heat would come sooner so they could be completely joined and no one would be able to separate them. Q spread his limbs out and over the soft Egyptian cotton sheets. He laughed softly remembering when James told him they were going to a safe house, the young man expected a dinge flat on the out skirts of London. Not the prestige’s five star hotel, the Claridges, as a hiding place. He liked James’ idea of hiding.

“Morning sleepy head.” Q heard James deep voice and the sound of a trolley being pushed into the room

Q poked his head above the duvet to see James pushing the trolley and the wonderful smells of a breakfast. Q sat up and rubbed his sleep filled eyes.

“Compliments of Mr. Hodges. He apologized for not being here last night when we checked in.” James held out a cup of Earl Grey for Q to grab. The young man wrapped both hands around the warm porcelain and breathed deep the soul filling scent of the bergamot. James sat on the edge of the bed and took one of the croissants and buttered it. Q gulped down the tea without taking a breath then held the cup out like Oliver Twist asking for more. James laughed and traded the empty cup for the pastry.

“Stewart will be here in about an hour. If you want to shower and get ready for him.”

“Stewart?” Q asked around mouthfuls of buttery croissant.

“My tailor. He is coming to take our measurements. We should each have new clothes in two days and then we can decide where to go.”

“What about Alec and the grab bag?” Q asked reaching for the refreshed cup of tea.

“He dropped it off early this morning. Hodges hid it under the trolley. I already have the money and my new passports. We need to get one for you.”

“You really think we should leave? Run away?” Q asked cocky his head to the side.

“Last night I was certain of it. This morning even more so. I just feel I need to hide you away. Guard you.” James said as he fixed his own coffee, ignoring Q’s gaze.

“James, you know how I feel about that. I love my job. I know you love yours. We can’t run away. You don’t want to hide me like some helpless omega.”

James set his cup down and stared up at nothing at all.

“I can’t explain what is happening to me Q. I just must. The stress of the last few days. The thought of losing you. Having someone try and take you from me. Seeing Montgomery wave that gun at you, then Moran beating Sherlock when he looks so much like you. I seem to have lost my detachment, my control.”

Q could feel the increase pull to the alpha too. He knew if it had been anyone else try and control him like James was doing he would attack them. Berate them, maybe even delete them from every electronic data base in the world. But James’ possessive nature seemed to sooth Q and it confused the young man.

“James, do you think maybe we could just stay here. Hide here in this hotel for a while?”

James turned and smiled at the young man. “You like number four safe house?”

“Yes, very much.” Q smiled back.

“Just wait till I take you to number seven in Scotland.” James smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Then crawled up on his hands and knees and stalked Q across the bed. The young omega yelped.

“James, you are the dangerous man.”

*****

Mycroft Holmes walked up the flight of stairs to Aramis’ flat. He was alone. He did not want any of his subordinates witness any further confrontations with his younger brother. The last one at the Diogenes Club still stung deeply at the alpha’s pride. To be renounced by his young omega brother. To be told out right he was unsuitable to be Aramis’ pack alpha was humiliating. But he still loved his brother and he wanted to reconnect.

Mycroft wanted to reestablish his control over the young man and regain the valuable omega for his own purposes, but most of all, he just want his brother back. He didn’t want to believe that after his dreadful mistake he had lost the brotherly love of the young man.

As bad as a match James Bond was for his younger brother, Mycroft had steeled himself to allow it and to be happy for them. He promised himself he would support his brother’s wishes and show the young omega he could allow the new alpha into the pack just as he had allowed (with reservations) the omega John Watson into the pack.

Besides, having two highly trained assassins in the Holmes family might be very beneficial. One never knew when one might need to instigate a coup.

He stepped up to the door of Aramis’ flat and wrapped on it with the handle of his umbrella. He waited but heard no noises within. He knocked again calling out.

“Aramis, let’s be adult about this. Open the door.”

“It’s open.” The voice was unknown to Mycroft but he knew he had never actually spoken to Bond. The British Government thought the agent must be in the flat with his younger brother. Mycroft turned the door handle and it was in fact unlocked. He stepped into the flat slowly.

To his surprise the sitting room was a disaster. Drawers upturned and books pulled from the shelves. The contents of cloak cupboard were skewed across the floor.

“Aramis?” Mycroft called out.

“No.”

Mycroft turned to see a man standing in the door way leading to the kitchen. He was tall and broad shoulder. Red hair and tanned skin, with a distinctive military presence.

“Mr. Holmes, I presume.” Moran said as a devilish smile played at the corners of his lips.

Mycroft narrowed his eyes and glared at the man. He tipped his chin forward defiantly as he recognized Colonel Moran.

“I was expecting to find your brother here, but you will do nicely instead. I’m sure your baby brother told you all the pillow talk he shared with Montgomery and you will be happy to share it with me.”

“I have no intention of sharing anything with you, sir.” Mycroft said and his hands gripped his umbrella handle tightly.

“Oh you will, you will want too by the time I’m done.”

*****

When Stewart knelt down to take Q’s inseam, James growled. Both Q and Stewart froze in their movements and stared at the alpha. James suddenly realized what he had done, mumbling an apology to the older man.

“Sir, may I continue?” Stewart asked James instead of Q.

“Yes, I’ll just look over these swatches.”

Q looked down at the beta looking up at him, then Steward carefully slipped the tape measure inside Q’s legs to take the measurement. Barely brushing against the man’s naked leg. Stewart had brought pants and vests for the men but had not arrived with any other ready-made clothing. The older beta had James measurements but not Q’s, so he diligently took the various lengths while James explained exactly what he wanted.

“Dark colors. Nothing pale or washed out. Definitely a navy blue suit. With a gray pin-strip. Also a charcoal gray. Forest green, burgundy and black shirts.”

“May I suggest a royal blue and deep purple, too?” Stewart said as he stood, winking at Q. The young omega blushed.

“Excellent sir.”

“Two suits? What am I going to do with two suits?” Q asked. “What about my cardigans?”

“No baggy cardigans and you are going to wear the two suits.” James said holding out two different swatches for Stewart. “I also want trousers for him in these three other samples I’ve chosen. Something a little more casual.”

Q scowled at the alpha. “I can bloody well dress myself you know.”

Stewart raised an eyebrow as he looked over at the omega standing in a pair of boxers and a white cotton vest.

“Mr. Bond would you like for me to also provide all the necessary undergarments?” Stewart asked looking back at the alpha.

“Yes. Sock, shoes, belts, everything. We lost our luggage in transit. My new mate will need a complete new wardrobe but this will be sufficient for the time being.” James said moving over to stand in front of Q. “I want to spoil you and give you the very best of everything.”

“But James, can we afford all this?” James winked.

“I should have the shirts and trousers ready in two days.” Stewart continued ignoring the growing attraction between the two men. “The suits will take four days.”

“Make it three.” James said.

Stewart looked over the order and the swatches. “Yes sir, seven o’clock Tuesday evening.”

“Very good, thank you.” James watched as Steward packed away his samples and tape measure. He helped the older beta to the suite door and let him out. Then locked the door. “Don’t worry about the cost. It is irrelevant.”

“How can it be?”

“I have been paid very well for many years. And before that there was an inheritance I had to wait for. You, young man are mating into money. Both old and new. More than we could spend in two life times. And I plan of spending it all on you.” James leaned in and kissed Q soundly.

“James you know you don’t need to do this. I’m already head over heels in love with you.”

“I don’t need too but I want too. Let me.” He smiled at Q and the young man leaned forward and kissed the tip James’ nose.

“Last one in bed gets his feet tickled.” Q took off running before the alpha could grab him. He dashed through the luxurious sitting room and into the bedroom. Leaping up and onto the bed before the alpha came in tackling him to the mattress. Q laughed and twisted in James’ grasp.

“I beat you, I win, I win.” He giggled as he tried to free himself from the alpha’s hold.

Bond didn’t waste time trying to reach for Q’s feet, instead, ran teasing fingers up and down the boy’s ribs, causing the young man to gasp and plead as he was tickled.

“Stop, stop, please!!” Q begged.

James leaned in and started nipping at Q’s neck and kissing his jaw. “Say you’re mine. Say it.” James whispered darkly.

“I’m yours! Only yours!” Q gasped trying to wiggle away.

Bond held tight and leaned over and covered Q’s lips with his own. Kissing the man’s breath out of his lungs. Capturing him totally. Holding tight to the omega and claiming the man’s body. Q’s movements slowed and his avoidance stopped. He allowed James to take his mouth. To claim his body.

When need for air surpassed James lust, they parted panting for breath. James leaned back and looked down into the hazel eyes looking up at him in wonder. James sighed.

“You are the most beautiful thing I know.”

Q’s hand reached up and his fingers dragged down James’ cheek. “I was just thinking how you are.” Q smiled. The next kiss was gentle and giving.

The sound of the phone ringing next to them was unwelcome. James looked up and saw the disposable mobile Alec had included in the grab bag, ringing on the night stand. If Alec was calling him, it had to be important.

Groaning, James rolled off Q and reached for the phone.

“This better be damn important.” He answered it.

“James, there’s been an explosion.” Alec’s voice was tense.

“Where?”

“Q’s flat. The explosion was inside the flat. The whole outside wall was blown out.”

“Well, it wasn’t us. You know we’ve been here.”

“I know. But a body was found in the rubble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec thinks about possibilities with John.

Chapter Twenty-0ne

“The explosion was inside the flat. The whole outside wall was blown out.”

“Well, it wasn’t us. You know we’ve been here.”

“I know. But a body was found in the rubble.”

James stared down at the floor, turning away from Q. He didn’t want the young man to see his face.

“Do you have a name?” James asked, hoping the question was too ambiguous for Q to guess the subject of the conversation.

“No, but it was an auburn haired alpha. They are running prints now, but we may have to wait for DNA.” Alec said. “Any idea who it could have been?”

“No. We’ve been here since we left MI6. Do I need to move Q?”

“I don’t think so. MI6 can’t find you, so I doubt anyone else has. Mallory has threatened to lock me up in the holding cells in the basement, but he has no idea where you are. Removing your chip was a good idea. When the recovery team found it in the backseat of the car, R went insane. She scares me more than Mallory. She wanted to take me to the prototype lab and use me as a guinea pig until I tell her where Q is.” James grunted a small laugh. “She is positive you are holding him against his will.”

James held the phone out. “Q tell him you are alright.”

“I’m fine Alec.” Q called out adjusting pillows behind his head. James pulled the phone back to his ear.

“Okay then who is dead in Q’s flat?” Alec asked.

“Don’t know. Moran?” Guessed James.

“You honestly think he would die that easily?” Alec asked. “The guy was thin and lean in a dark pin-stripe suit and Italian shoes.”

“Keep us informed. We may move soon.” James disconnected the phone and set it down on the nightstand. He looked over at Q reclining on the bed then turned away. James walked into the sitting room and went to the bar. He grabbed the bottle of single malt scotch and poured himself a drink.

“Isn’t it rather early,” Q asked as he followed the man into the room.

“No.” James finished the glass and poured a second.

“James? What happened?” Q sat down looking concerned at the alpha.

“When is your next heat?” Q was confused by the question. He sat silent on the couch. “I want to know when we can officially bond. I want you bonded to me as soon as possible.”

“James, what happened? You are scaring me.”

James quickly swallowed the second drink. Setting the glass down he walked across the room and sat down beside Q. James dragged his fingers through Q dark curls and slipped his hand down, gripping the back of the man’s neck.

“There was an explosion. Your flat.”

Q’s eyes became wide. “Anyone hurt?”

“Yes, one body. An alpha. They don’t know the identification yet.” James studied Q’s face. “Do you know who it could have been?”

“No. Did MI6 send someone over there?”

“No. It was someone who would have access to your flat and was well dressed.” James said. Q blinked rapidly.

“You don’t think it was one of my brothers, do you?” Q asked trying to keep his voice calm.

“It might have been, but we need to wait till they identify the body.”

Q fell forward into James’ arms. He pulled Q close and held tightly to the shaking young man. James’ fingers gently combed through Q’s hair as he tried to calm his young omega. After several minutes, Q leaned back and stared up into James crystal blue eyes.

“Aramis, I want to make sure no one will be able to take you from me.”

“No one will. My next heat is in three weeks. I will be yours then. Yours forever.” Q leaned forward again and hugged the alpha. “But I need to see if my brothers are alright.” Q whispered into James’ shoulder.

“Aramis? After everything Mycroft has done?”

“He is still my brother. I must know. He has been my pack alpha since I was child.”

“You still are a child in so many ways,” James said exasperated at the omega’s request. “He doesn’t deserve your loyalty.”

“My family does. Please understand. When I bond with you in three weeks, I don’t want there to be any shadows hanging over us. Please. I need to know.”

James growled. Then kissed Q’s temple.

“We won’t run until Alec calls and tells us the identity of the body.”

*****

Alec looked down at the disposable mobile in his hand. The sounds of the café around him drifted away as he smiled thinking of his friend. James was so besotted with the small omega, he actually for once in his life, was putting safety first. Alec wondered if he would ever find an omega that would mesh as well with him as Q had with James. The Russian thought bitter sweet that their Halcion days of youth were over now and soon James would be busy with a home life and pups.

Alec leaned back in his chair and thought of the only omega he had met recently that would be an interesting partner outside of heats. John Watson. He wondered what the trained soldier saw in the poncy detective. Well, other than the stunning good looks and quick brain, what could the dark hair alpha offer the blonde omega that Alec couldn’t? For a brief moment Alec contemplated what their pups would look like. Stout and muscular, golden blonde hair and either his dark green eyes or Watson’s sapphire blue. They would be remarkable pups. Rivaling anything James and Q could produce.

Alec smiled, thinking of the strange omega, doctor-soldier, healer-assassin. He would be Alec’s perfect omega.

Alec kept smiling till he realized Tanner had just sat down in front of him. Alec sat up straighter, subtly reaching into his coat, when he felt the other two men at his shoulders.

“Don’t try 006. You should have removed your chip like 007 did.” Tanner said. His face as blank as possible as he sat across from the dangerous man.

“Tanner, to what do I owe the honor? And really, are these two necessary?” He nodded at the men at his shoulders.

“You tell me? Mallory needs to see you now. We know the identity of the man killed at Q’s flat.”

Alec remained silent.

“He was MI5. He wasn’t even in the flat. He was standing outside by the car waiting. We need to find Q now. It is imperative he comes in.”

“Why?” Alec remained allusive.

“Q’s brother is missing. We believe he was kidnapped from the flat.”

“Sherlock’s missing?! Where is John?!”

“Not that brother, the other one. Mycroft Holmes.” Tanner whispered.

Alec thought back to the night they were planning James and Sherlock’s rescue. Mycroft Holmes had appeared with John and insisted the doctor accompany Alec on the mission.

“He has something to do with the government.”

“Yes.” Tanner looked around at the other people sitting in the café. “We need to leave now. You are coming with us and you will tell Mallory where 007 has taken Q. It is vital to national security.”

Alec gave a half hardy laugh. “National security? Seriously? That poncy skinny alpha?”

“Yes.”

The two men standing on either side of Alec grabbed him under his arms and lifted him out of the seat. Alec tightened his muscles ready to fight when Tanner spoke again.

“Games are over now. This is serious. If we can’t get Q back now, we will all be shot.”

Alec relaxed in the men’s grip and nodded. There was something in Tanner’s voice that convinced the agent that this was more serious than James and Q just running off together. Besides, maybe they would bring Sherlock Holmes back in again and Alec would get to see John again.

*****

The side of Mallory’s face was plum colored from James’ punch. The head of MI6 sat behind his desk, berating someone on the other end of a phone call, when Alec and Tanner walked in. Moneypenny was standing at Mallory’s side. He was rapidly signing his name to various papers and handing them to the very stressful looking woman.

Standing between the windows on the far wall was an extremely attractive brunette with a blackberry. She was busily texting and ignored the arrival of the two new people to the tense filled room.

“I don’t care about civil liberties. Start kicking in doors and cracking skulls if you must. Get me information.” Mallory hissed into the phone. He slammed the receiver back into its cradle. “006, party’s over, where is Bond.”

Alec moved to stand at attention. “Sir, I regret . . .”

“I’ll make you bloody well regret your very existence if you don’t help us find Q now. His brother is missing.”

“Mycroft Holmes. Tanner informed me, but I don’t see the significance of the man’s disappearance.”

“That is because you are an idiot.” Mallory barked back at the agent.

“Sir,” the brunette in the corner interrupted. “We just received the ransom demand. Complete immunity for all crimes and fifty million pounds sterling.” She returned to typing.

Alec’s eyes widened in surprise. It never occurred to him that the man could possibly be that important.

“Who is this brother of Q’s?” Alec asked.

“Somewhere between the Prime Minister and the Queen in importance. He is the British Government.”

Alec stood silent, dumbfounded by the information. Did James know what type of family he was planning on mating into?

“Sir, we can’t possible allow Moran to go free. Immunity is out of the question.” Tanner said.

“I realize that, but I am sure the Prime Minister is considering it. We need to find Holmes and Moran before the PM relinquishes.” Mallory said. The man turned back to Alec. “Unless you want to force me to have you shot today, you will tell me where Q and 007 are.”

“What can they do?” Alec asked swallowing hard.

“Q can find his brother. He can trace him down faster than anyone else we have. You and Bond are the best trained agents to go in and retrieve him. Enough of the two of them playing house. England is in jeopardy and we need them both here now.”

Alec relaxed his stance. He looked at the various faces around the room then turned back to Mallory.

“How do we know Moran actually has Holmes?” Alec asked.

“We received this earlier.” Mallory pointed to a box sitting on the table by the woman. Alec stepped over and opened it. Inside was a chuck of flesh. Three inches by two inches and about half an inch thick.

“DNA conclusively states it is Mycroft Holmes’.” Tanner explained.

“I will need to speak to James alone. I will need to convince him come in. If you send anyone else after him like you did me, he’ll run and you’ll never see him or Q again.” Alec took a breath. He closed the lid to the box and moved back in front of Mallory. “You need to realize something else. Q and Bond are devoted to each other. If you threaten one, you’ve threaten the other. They are capable and willing to burn the world to stay together. Don’t even believe for one moment you can use one against the other or you can separate them. They may not be mated yet but they are bond-mates. Nothing and no one will change that.”

Mallory stared for a long moment in the silent room. Then he nodded.

“What do you want to do?”

“Let me contact them and explain the situation. Let them decide if they need to come in. If they do, let Q do his job without interference. You know he is the best. When it is done, let them decide what to do next. Stay or go, let it be up to them.”

Mallory hated the ultimatum. He weighed his options.

“Alright. Go. Get them back here as soon as possible. I won’t interfere with them afterwards.”

Alec nodded and turned to leave. He glanced over at the woman typing on the blackberry. She finally looked up at the alpha. Her face was pale and drawn. She was truly beautiful but was also very scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will soon find out the fate of Mycroft. Sorry to all of you who were hoping Mycroft was dead. Comments welcomed and enjoyed.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two

Stewart was disappointed when he dropped the clothing off for James and Q. As a joke he had included a deep ocher and a dark red cashmere cardigans in the order for Q. The omega didn’t even register the clothing as Stewart showed James the casual trousers and button down shirts he had already tailored for the two of them. Stewart quietly informed James the suits would be ready the following day as he watched the thin omega just sit on the couch and look at the various boxes surrounding him.

Q had been very subdued since they had received the information about the bombing. Q had not spoken of it but it was obvious it was weighing heavy on the young man’s mind. James watched the omega closely. He knew it was too soon to know who was in the wreckage and as much as he hated Mycroft Holmes he hoped for Q’s sake it wasn’t his brother.

Stewart waited for James to either praise or disparage the man’s skill, but James said nothing. Finally Stewart nodded to the alpha.

“If sir is in need of anything else, please do not hesitate to call.” Stewart gathered the empty boxes and suit bags.

“Yes, thank you Stewart. Exceeding well done as always.” James said while still watching Q. James finally turned and walked Stewart to the front door of the suite. “Stewart, my friend and I have received some distressing news. We may need to leave tonight. If we are not here when the suits are done, please hold them for us. I will have Mr. Trevelyan pick them up.”

Stewart nodded and opened the door. Alec stood outside with his fist raised to knock.

“Mr. Trevelyan, we were just speaking of you.” Stewart smiled at the tall man.

“Stewart.” Alec acknowledged the man. “James.”

“Is that Alec?” Q called out from the sitting room.

The Russian walked in as James closed the door behind Stewart. Alec looked around. Q sat in the middle of the couch while the room looked as if Oxford Street had exploded around him. There were shirts and trousers. Shoe, belts, sock, and two overcoats. Q looked small and helpless in the mix of colors and clothing.

“Q.” Alec said looking the young man straight in the face. “It wasn’t your brother.”

Q’s whole body slumped down in the cushions. He gasped out a breath.

“Who was it?” asked James coming into the room.

“MI5, a body guard.” Alec sat down in one of the chairs in the room not covered with shirts.

“Whose body guard?” James asked as he noticed how stiff Alec was acting.

“Q, your brother Mycroft is missing. Moran has him.” What little color Q had regained drained quickly away. “M wants you to come in and help find him. The ransom is more than England is willing to pay.”

“What does Moran wants?” Q asked.

“Fifty million and full immunity.”

James let out a long whistle. “He’s got to be joking? There’s no bloody way he’ll get immunity.”

“We can only hope but apparently Mycroft Holmes is a valuable commodity. Q are you willing to help find him.”

“He stays with me. We’re leaving.” James growled. Q looked up at the alpha.

“James.” Q whispered.

“Q is the only one who can find him. He has to come in with me, otherwise they will give in to the mad man and there’s no guarantee Mycroft is even still alive.”

James glared at Alec. He could see Q become more agitated listening to the man.

“Alec shut up. Q leaves with me.”

“James . . .”

“Stop it both of you.” Q shouted thrusting his fists into his hair. “Stop it. What do you mean, Mycroft may be dead?”

“A package arrived at MI6. There was a chunk of your brother in it. Not a lethal amount but enough to be excruciating. M knows you are the only one who can find him. He needs you to do it. Alive or dead. We need to know. Think of all the information locked in your brother’s head. He is in the hands of a ruthless killer who will enjoy torturing him to get it out.”

Q was shaking now. James glared at his friend. “We can’t return. M will lock Q away and never let him out again.”

“M has promised to not interfere with you after Mycroft is found. Q locates him, and you and I go and bring him back. Simple. Then afterwards it is whatever you choose. Stay or go. M won’t stop you.”

James looked over at Q’s pleading eyes. The big hazel eyes were filling with tears. James moved over and lifted Q off the couch and into his arms. James arms pulled Q close, one arm around his waist and one wrapped around his shoulders, so James could gently comb his fingers through Q’s hair. Q kept his arms relaxed at his side.

“James please.” Q whispered into the man’s jaw.

“Q, let me take you away. He doesn’t deserve your concern.”

“He’s my brother, James. He also holds England in his hands. Think of all you have already sacrificed for her. Don’t let it be for nothing.”

“I won’t sacrifice you.”

“I will be in Q Branch, safe. We need to do this. We must. This is what we are good at.” Q leaned forward and rested his head on James’ shoulder. “Please. Don’t force me to disobey you.”

James’ alpha instincts were ramping up. His authority was being threatened, then he remembered, Q wasn’t actually his mate. He didn’t actually have dominance over the thin omega. Q had promised himself to the alpha, but until they mated and Q took him not only as a bond-mate but a pack alpha, Q could walk away. The realization burned inside Bond’s gut. He could lose Q because of himself.

“Q, I love you.” James whispered into the man’s hair.

“And I love you. Remember, I said I didn’t want any shadows over us when we bond. Let me do what I am best at. Then let me be yours.”

James stood silent, gently stroking Q’s hair. He looked over at his friend and nodded.

*****

Q walked through the double doors of Q Branch and right into the grasping arms of R.

“Oh thank God, you’re okay. I’m going to kill that bastard 007.” She looked up to see the man himself following in after Q. The beta hissed at him, glaring hatred at the man.

“R, I’m perfectly fine. Now let’s get to work.” Q said pulling out of her arms. “Alright I want every CCTV camera within three blocks of the explosion, three hours before the explosion and half an hour after. Robert and Mandy, street cameras, Brett, bank machines. Raj and Emily, hack every store camera feed you can find. We have Moran’s photograph, I want facial recognition analogs up and running now.” Turning around and looking at his minions, Q continued. “Portia, chemical analysis of the explosive used. It we know what he used, then will discover where he got it from and trace it to his location. I’m sure my brother’s phone is being monitored?”

R nodded yes.

“Good, get the log from the MI5 agent’s phone. All incoming and outgoing calls, messages, texts, Instagram, everything for twenty-four hours before he was killed. Alright people let’s go.”

Q didn’t wait to see if his staff went off to their jobs, instead he marched up to his computer station and opened his lap top. Preparing his station to assimilate the information his staff was obtaining. James and Alec stood by the back wall as they watched the minions scurry off obediently following Q’s commands.

The double door opened and M came into the bull pen with Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. Alec pushed himself off the wall as the three men passed. The dark haired brunette, Alec had seen in M’s office, followed the three men in still typing on her Blackberry.

“Q, if you have a moment?” M called out.

Q adjusted his glasses concentrating on the large computer screen in front of him.

“No I do not.” He said without turning around.

“This is important.”

James and Alec moved to stand near M, almost blocking the man from the computer genius.

“Aramis, we need to talk.” Sherlock said. Q’s head snapped up and he turned around. He saw his brother and the slight tremor came to his body.

“Is Mycroft . . .?”

“We don’t know, but we may have a way to find him faster.” Sherlock said. The tall detective turned and marched into Q’s office without saying more.

The seven people now filled Q’s office. It was cramp and suffocating.

“Mr. Holmes had a chip inserted into himself.” The dark haired woman spoke. “He agreed to have the locator chip but only if he could activate it himself privately. He has a special password for the program. The program is installed on my phone so he could tell me when to activate it. But he never told me the password. He said his brothers would know what it was.”

Q looked over at Sherlock. “I don’t know of any password. Do you?”

“No, Anthea are you sure he never said anything to you while you were obsessed with that stupid phone.” She glared at Sherlock.

“No and we only have three chances. After that the program will self-destruct.”

Q pinched the bridge of his nose. Sherlock watched his brother then asked.

“Can you hack the program?”

“No, if it is the one Mycroft commissioned me to create, any attempt to hack into it will not only self-destruct it but will also fry the computer trying to enter.”

Anthea stepped forward. “Mr. Holmes said the two of you would know what the password was. It was his most important responsibility. What he cherished the most.”

“Vernet” Sherlock said studying his brother. Q nodded.

“What is Vernet?” John asked.

“My mother’s maiden name. Mycroft cherishes her. Claims she is the glue holding the Holmes family together.”

Anthea typed the name in and then frowned. “Locked.”

“England,” answered Q. “His greatest responsibility.”

She tried the different word. “Wrong. We have only one more opportunity.”

The two brothers stared at each other.

“Not England, country?” Sherlock asked.

“Queen?” Q replied.

“Politics.”

“Power.”

“Control.”

“Privilege.”

“Honor.”

“Loyalty.”

“Devotion.”

The two men stood staring at each other in silence.

“Family.” They said simultaneously.

“Family?” James asked. “You’re kidding.”

“No, everything Mycroft did was for the family. His power and control in the government was for the family.” Answered Q.

“His meddling you mean.” Sherlock glared at the agent.

“But Q, he set you up for an arranged marriage with a traitor.” Pleaded James.

“Mycroft didn’t know Montgomery was a traitor. He thought he was putting me somewhere safe. With a family that could protect me and support me.”

“MI6 is your family Q,” M said. The young man turned and looked at his boss.

“Mycroft didn’t understand that. He couldn’t.” Turning to Anthea he said. “The password is family.”

The woman’s fingers hovered over the keypad. Before typing the last letter, she looked up at the two brothers. Both of them nodded and she pressed the letter. Immediately there was a ping sound coming from her phone.

“I have a location.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed and enjoyed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James to the rescue. Mycroft still being bossy.

Chapter Twenty-three

Mycroft finally gave up and sat on the floor of the empty room. Moran did not supply any furniture for the man to use. The steel cable wrapped around the alpha’s ankle, chaining him to a concrete pillar, limited his movement and after standing for twelve hours Mycroft gave up on propriety. He sat down on the concrete floor stretching his injured leg out before him. The wound was not deep but was extremely painful. He was unsure why Moran had fileted his flesh from his thigh. He hoped it was only for proof of possession, but then again he didn’t want Aramis to see it.

Mycroft’s thought moved to his younger brother. How Mycroft had underestimated Aramis’ determination to remain at MI6. How his omega brother berated him and threatened to publicly denounce him as an insufficient alpha so Aramis could remain with Bond. Mycroft finally smiled. His younger brother had surpassed his expectations. He was every bit a Holmes. Strong, determined, intelligent, and loyal. Aramis would be able to figure out the password quickly.

Moran had not questioned Mycroft, but he was sure it was going to happen. Mycroft wanted to believe his brothers would find him first. Mycroft knew he was not a brave man, but he was loyal. He would not willing betray his country. He would not succumb to spilling the secrets of his country to save his own life. And that was it. His life for his county. The decision he made long ago. He just didn’t know it would be a violent death.

*****

“The building is in Thamesmead. It was under construction when the developer was arrested for fraud.” Q explained to the group. James and Alec were standing beside Q at his workstation. M and Tanner were off to the side. Sherlock and John were on the opposite side of Q from James. “It is presently in limbo between two banks and dozens of investors all claiming ownership. The signal is coming from the upper floors. There is no electricity or water in the building but Moran could have set up a generator and hooked into the established wiring. We must believe the building is booby trapped as Alcatel was.”

“Entering at ground level would be suicide.” Alec said looking at the schematics of the building. “We need another entry point.”

“Roof or underground.” James said.

Q looked up as he changed the screen from the floor plans to a map of the tunnels under the building.

“No access there.”

James sighed. “Good thing it is near the London City Airport.”

*****

Mycroft heard the motors of the lift turn on and the car moving in the shaft. He looked over and saw the metal door open on the lift and Moran step out. Behind him were two men, one was pushing a cart in front of him.

Moran had a large smile on his face as he strolled across the large room, moving around the construction debris. He stared at Mycroft. The chained man stood, pushing himself off the pillar, trying to put weight on his injured leg.

“Time for our conversation Mr. Holmes.”

Moran pushed the cart over and pointed to the car battery and jumper cables on it. Mycroft sighed.

“Don’t worry Mr. Holmes. I don’t expect you to answer any questions. I just want you to know how much I miss my good friend James Moriarty.”

*****

The Cessna was at altitude for the two men to jump within minutes of takeoff. Alec adjusted the Enfield L86 strapped across his chest. James checked his Walther and verified he had an extra clip. The two men nodded at each other.

“Брат готов?” Alec looked over at James.

“Да.”

They opened the door and James jumped first followed quickly by Alec. It was a ridiculous plan. The two men were supposed to jump out of a plane over a major city, deploy parachutes, land on an abandoned building, then repel down the side of said building at night, all without being seen. When Q explained the windows of the eighth and ninth floor of the ten story building had never been installed, and it was the safest access point, both men almost laughed at the boy genius. Yes it was safest if you skipped the ten minutes in front of it.

Within ten seconds of jumping from the plane both James and Alec had pulled the ripcords and were suddenly jerked up and the parachute slowed their decent. Carefully the two men steered their chutes to the top of the abandoned building. Avoiding the maintenance equipment of the roof, both landed within five feet of each other. Quickly grabbing the cords and silk of their chutes before the wind caught them and pulled the men off the building.

They freed themselves from the harnesses and wadded the fabric up. Shoving the chutes under an air vent to hide them. Then the James reached in and grabbed the two long robes and repelling equipment for Alec's rucksack. They secured the ropes to the metal tower on the roof and dropped the ropes over the side of the building. Nodding to each other, they started walking down the side of the building in the dark.

When they reached the eighth floor, they swung into the opening for windows and landed quietly in the vacant space. The large open area smelled of bird droppings and rain. Their feet crunched on broken glass and debris as they walked slowly across the open space to the stairwell. The Enfield machine guns shouldered and ready to fire.

James opened the metal door leading to the stairwell. It squealed on rushed hinges. James paused and looked at Alec. Both men listened carefully, but heard nothing to indicate they were discovered. Stepping into the stairwell, they propped the door open. But it did not supply them with any light. The stairwell was pitch black and smelled sour of mildew and sewer.

“Q are you sure of the floor?” James whispered. Q could easily hear the men on the com link.

“Yes 007, I have heat signatures on the fifth floor.” Q’s voice crackled of their ears.

James and Alec moved carefully down the abandoned stairs. Moving in complete darkness with only the night vision scopes to guide them. Reaching the landing on the fifth floor, the two agents heard laughter. They stopped and listened. There was laughter, then suddenly an agonizing scream. It twisted at James’ gut.

He looked up at the hinges on the door but could not tell the condition they were in. He could only hope they were better than the ones on the upper floors. He looked over his shoulder at Alec. The tall Russian nodded and James slowly turned the door handle. Gently opening the door, the hinges were silent. But the next scream was very loud. It pierced through the night. Echoing up the stairwell behind the men.

It went over the com link and Q heard it.

“James?!” Q’s voice was strained.

“Not now Q.” James whispered back as he stepped around the door and into the shadows of the room.

There was a work light on the opposite side of the building. The stairwell and lift shaft taking up the space in the center of the building. James and Alec were hidden by the stairwell walls. They moved quickly and quietly around building materials and broken glass as they worked their way to the light.

The men laughed again. James and Alec prepared themselves to hear another agonizing scream. It came almost immediately. As they moved around the corner of the lift shaft, they saw the three men standing around another man lying on the floor. His leg was bleeding and he was contorted in pain.

“Mr. Holmes, really is that any way for a gentleman to behave. Rolling around in the dirt like a whipped dog.” Moran laughed. One of the other men bent down and touched the ends of the jumper cables to the man’s legs. The smell of burning flesh reached Alec and James as Mycroft screamed again.

Alec raised his rifle and shot. The man beside Moran went down. James fired at the man torturing Mycroft, killing him instantly. He fell forward onto Mycroft, trapping the leads from the battery between his dead body and Mycroft’s legs. He cried out as he tried desperately to kick the man off him. James rushed forward to save Mycroft as Moran turned aiming his gun at James.

He fired twice in quick succession. The bullet biting into James’ upper arm. His left arm going numb. James duck and rolled avoiding the next gun shots as Alec shot at Moran. Missing him by mere inches as the man slipped behind a pile of sheet rock.

The sound of running boots could be heard from the stairwell. Alec spun around and opened fire on the men running up to help Moran. As more bullets passed over his head, James crawled over and disconnected the jumper cables from the car battery. Mycroft’s head fell back and his body relaxed. The dead man still pinning him down.

Moran turned to aim at Mycroft instead of Bond. Shooting once, the round ricocheting off the concrete. Chips of broken concrete flying up and stinging Mycroft’s face. Bond grabbed Mycroft’s shoulder and tried to pull the man back and under cover.

“My leg! I’m chained!” Mycroft shouted as his ankle was stretched. James started shooting rapidly with the Enfield, not actually aiming but just keeping Moran down as he pulled out a Kabar and sliced through the steel cable. Then James pushed the dead man off Mycroft. The smell of burnt flesh hitting him hard as he dragged Mycroft out of cross fire.

Alec had killed most of the men from the stairwell, but he was pinned down and unable to help James as the last two men were shooting back. Moran took aim again at the agent and fired. The bullet hitting the pile of steel frames the alpha was hiding behind. Shattering and fragmenting small pieces into James’ thigh. With is left arm injured, he could not properly aim the machine gun. Bond dropped the Enfield and pulled out his Walther. He leaned around the pile of debris and fired. The gun cycling rapidly, firing four rounds at Moran before the man could move away.

Moran was hit but not down. Like an injured animal, he was now even more dangerous. He roared in pain and cursed. Removing the empty magazine from his gun, he quickly slipped a full magazine in. Bond had shot him in the leg and the shoulder. He was bleeding badly. If he was going to die here, he was going to be sure to take a Holmes with him.

He rolled to the side and crawled on his belly till he thought he could see Mycroft lying next to the pile of metal frames. Moran leveled his gun and took aim. Then he felt the other man’s presence. James had worked his way around the room and was standing ten feet away from Moran. He twisted to look at the agent. Both men bloodied and injured. Both men willing to kill.

“You’re that fucking omega’s new alpha.” Moran said as nonchalant as he could. “I saw you with him. I saw what you did, you sick bastard.” Moran smiled. “What kind of alpha sucks omega cock?”

“The kind willing to kill to protect his omega.”

Bond fired once. The bullet piercing just below Moran’s left eye. The man slumped dead to the floor. Lifeless as he dropped the gun.

Bond moved up beside Alec and helped drive the remaining men back down into the stairwell and away. Alec slapped James on the right shoulder and pushed himself back up onto his feet.

“Q, evac now!” Alec said into the com link. “We need medical.”

“They should be landing now on the roof.” Q’s clipped voice came over the link and into the men’s ears. “Injures?”

“Don’t worry Q we’re okay.” James said, hearing the tension in his lover’s voice. Alec’s eyes traveled over the bloody fatigues James was wearing and raised an eyebrow at the man. “Позже.”

James and Alec picked Mycroft up off the floor and carried him to the stairwell. The men checked to see if it was safe, then James slide Mycroft’s arm over his right shoulder, his left arm, now mobile but burning from the bullet graze, held Mycroft’s arm in place. James partially lifted, partially dragged Mycroft up the stairs to the roof. Holmes grunting as his ankles barked into the cutting edges of the deteriorating concrete steps. Alec followed behind, keeping an eye out for anyone following them.

When they reached the door, James saw the explosive trap set on the door latch.

“Alec!” James called out. He pulled Mycroft to the side, as the Russian rushed forward and started to disarm the bomb.

“Mr. Bond, I believe I may have underestimated you.” Mycroft said leaning back into the wall to rest.

“Not surprising. You underestimated your brother for years.” James hissed at the other man.

“You may actually merit my brother’s attention.” James glared at him. “Of course there shall have to be an announcement and formal wedding.”

“What the bloody hell are you talking about?” James asked.

“Mummy will be pleased. I realize you and Aramis may have other plans but I must insist.”

“Because I said I would kill for him?” Mycroft nodded slightly. “I don’t believe you get to insist on anything to do with your brother anymore.”

“In a month, it can be a simple wedding at our mother’s home.”

James was ready to throw the man down the stairwell.

“You are not . . .”

“James pick your fights carefully with my brother. Just agree for now. It will be much easier if you do.” Q said into the com link.

“Q?”

“Just come back to me please.”

The three men could hear the helicopter landing on the roof outside the door as Alec finished defusing the bomb. Alec and James dragged Mycroft to the helicopter and dropped him on the floor of the aircraft. Alec and James grabbed the security straps as the gun ship took off.

“Do I get to be best man?” Alec asked, a broad grin across his face. “Maybe even get a dance with John.”

“Q, hear what you’ve started?” James said into his link. He thought he could hear Q’s soft laughter on the other end of the line. James couldn’t help himself. He smiled and looked over at his best friend, then slapped him hard on the back. “Looks like I’m getting married.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes just one more chapter to go. Thank you to everyone for your support and encouragement through writing this. I hope you enjoy the last chapter. It will be smutty.
> 
> Брат готов Ready brother.  
> Да Yes  
> Позже Later


	24. Oh, Won’t You Stay with Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally chapter. Thank you all for the wonderful support. You are the best.

Oh, Won’t You Stay with Me

Bond was arguing with the doctor who was stitching close the wound on his left arm as a nurse was washing the dirt and fragments out of the wounds on his thigh.

“It’s nothing. Just let me go.” Bond hissed.

Alec was leaning against the wall, laughing at his friend’s plight when the door opened and Q walked in. The young omega was paler than normal and his fists were flexing open and closed.

“Q” Alec nodded to the young man.

“006, good job. Thank you, I suppose for retrieving my brother, but I wish you had thrown him off that bloody building.”

“What’s happened?” James asked ignoring the nurse tutting over his leg.

“He wants us to wait until after the wedding,” huffed Q. James quickly sat up and knocked the nurse back, pulling away from the doctor. Two stitches slipped undone.

“Damn it Bond! Sit bloody still will you!” the doctor barked at him.

“James lean back its okay. I told Mycroft no.” Q watched as the alpha leaned back but did not smile. “I mean, you don’t want to wait do you?” Q asked afraid of the answer.

James remained still for a moment watching the young omega. Q was shaking slightly, and his skin was almost translucent.

“No,” he said simply. Q’s whole body relaxed.

“No wedding then.”

“I didn’t say that. I said we wouldn’t wait. But we will marry and your family will be there.” James smiled. “Our family.” He looked over at Alec.

The nurse finally finished cleaning and dressing James’ leg and moved back. Q immediately took her place at James’ side as he watched the doctor finish carefully putting the stitches in James upper arm.

“Nothing strenuous for a few days. There was no fragments in the leg just lacerations.”

The doctor looked up suddenly at Q and sniffed. James caught the movement and turned his attention back to the young man. James breathed in deep and caught strength of Q’s scent. The doctor hummed and moved closer to Q as James suddenly growled and grabbed for the young omega.

“James?” Q yelped as the alpha almost pulled him up onto the bed.

Bond growled again at the doctor; the man ducked his head and moved back. He lowered his gaze and stepped away. Alec also moved back stepping toward the door, blocking anyone else from entering.

“James, what is it?” Q asked feeling the man fingers dig into his skin.

“Q your scent, it’s changing. Are you sure your heat is in three weeks?”

“Yes, it’s . . . I’ve been under a lot of stress. That could have thrown it off. I remember reading of omegas going into early heat when their alphas were in danger.”

“You’re going into heat.” James groaned. “We need to leave now.”

“Yes.”

Alec moved out of the room and cleared out of the halls. James swung his legs off the bed and pulled Q close to him. They moved down the hall and out to the garage.

*****

James drove rapidly through the city and back to the Claridges. He pulled in front of the hotel and tossed the keys to the valet. James pulled Q through the lobby and into the lifts. Once inside their room, James moved to scent Q. Rubbing the young omega with his chin as he moved slowly over Q’s neck and jaw. The omega’s scent growing deeper and richer.

“You smell delicious.” James said as he leaned in to kiss Q. The young omega was stiff and shaking slightly. James pulled back looking carefully in Q’s hazel eyes. Their jade green and brown flecks were shining brightly. James could see the small tears clinging to eyelash. “Q? What’s wrong?”

The young man moved away and went to look out the window. Q stared down at the street below. The sun was just rising over the city and the light was changing from blue to golden. James moved slowly up behind Q’s body. He placed his palms on Q’s shoulders and felt the young omega shiver. Slowly James dragged his hands down Q’s arms till he could interlace their fingers of their hands. He wrapped both his and Q’s arms around the young man’s body.

“You’re shaking. What’s wrong?” James whispered as he rested his chin on Q’s shoulder. James had never seen Q like this. Not since the night in Nassau and the sharks.

“My heat won’t start for a few hours. I can feel it coming.”

“Yes, you’re scent is changing.”

“I’ve never . . . I mean . . .” Q’s voice seemed so small and weak.

“Q, we’ve been lovers for weeks now. You can tell me anything. I love you.”

Q sighed and leaned back into James’ body.

“Does it hurt?”

James knitted his brow together. “Does what hurt?”

“I’ve been told a knot is about the size of the alpha’s fist. Your hands are so much larger than mine. When you . . . knot me . . . and bite, will it hurt?”

“It is a pleasurable pain, my love.”

“But in the videos I’ve watched, the omega always screams in pain.” Q rushed out to say.

“What videos?” James asked confused.

“You know, porn.”

James laughed and pulled Q tighter to him. “Those are always exaggerated. It is nothing like that. Don’t worry. It’s like making love only more intense. A deeper connection. Your body will be filled with hormones and want. I will take care of you. I will make it everything you want and nothing that you don’t. Believe me, I will keep you safe.”

Q twisted his head so he could look at James’ face. He place a chaste kiss to the alpha’ cheek.

“You’ve always taken care of me. I’m always safe with you.” James turned his face to look into Q’s. “Before I become incoherent with the heat, I want to tell you, I love you James. I love every inch of you.”

James smiled and kissed Q’s lips. It was at an awkward angle and the two men started to laugh.

“Aramis, I can never prove to you how much I love you. Just let me spend the rest of my life showing you.”

James released his hold on the omega and gently took his hand. Together the two men walked into the bedroom. James closes the door and locked it. He turned to watch as Q slowly unbuttoned his dark blue shirt. Q’s skin appearing even paler against the dark fabric. James mimicked Q’s movements, undressing slowly as each watched the other.

Once their clothes were pooled on the floor, Q knelt down on the bed and move with cat like grace, stretching out and crawling towards the headboard. James sucked in a quick breath as Q’s arse undulated away from him. The pale round globes swaying slightly side to side as he moved forward. James wanted to leap across the bed and tackle the young man. Hold him down and capture him but he knew he had to take it slow for now. Once Q’s heat began for real, neither of them would be in control. Now James had to force himself to remain calm and careful.

He waited till Q turned around and lay his head down on the pillows. Q holding his hand out for James to take and be pulled to the bed. Q’s brown sugar and vanilla scent filled the room as did James’ sandalwood and oranges. James leaned down and kissed Q deeply. Letting his tongue sweep in and taste every part of the boy’s mouth. Hearing Q moan into the kiss, James could feel his cock come alive. He started kissing down Q’s neck and back behind his ear. Nuzzling into the ravine curls, as his tongue licked the shell of Q’s ear.

“I want to taste you Aramis. Let me lick at you.” James whispered darkly into the man’s ear. Q moaned are arched his back up pushing himself into James’ chest.

James moved quickly down Q’s body, lifting the boy’s leg over James’ right shoulder. He bent down and flicked his tongue over the swelling head of Q’s cock. The precum just barely seeping out of the slit. Q threw his head back and groaned as James teased at it.

The scent of Q’s slick growing, becoming impossible for James to resist anymore. He dipped his head lower and licked over Q’s entrance. The taste and smell of the young omega crashing into the alpha like a freight train. He rubbed his face into Q’s groin, letting the musk there cover his face and fill his lungs. He licked again listening to the young man keen and twist around James’ face. The alpha turned and nipped a small bite into the tender flesh of Q’s thigh. The omega lifted his other leg and slipped it over James’ other shoulder. Now the alpha had no hindrance in delving into the omega with his tongue.

He licked and nibbled at the entrance enjoying the taste of the young omega’ slick knowing this was going to be his feast from now on. James plunged in and fuck Q with his tongue feeling the muscles twitch around him. Q moaning and panting at James took him apart. He leaned up and licked Q’s cock from the base to the tip, before plunging it deep into his mouth. Q shouted as James sucked hard on the length, letting his tongue press firmly to the underside.

Q’s legs on either side of James’ head were hot. Q’s body temperature was climbing rapidly as the heat came on fast. The young omega’s fingers were clawing at the sheets as James alternated from sucking hard to light feathery kisses up and down Q’s cock.

“James please, please inside me. I need to feel you inside me.” Q voice harsh with want.

James sat up, keeping Q’s legs where they were on his shoulders and pulling the boy’s hips down to meet his own throbbing cock. James had fucked Q open with his tongue, so when he pressed the head at the twitching hole, the muscles relaxed. He pushed in slowly listening to Q curse as his body opened to the alpha. Q’s body was burning hot inside. The channel slick and receptive to the alpha cock. James groaned and paused, holding perfectly still, waiting for Q.

Q was breathing hard. His hand flaying at the sheets and trying to reach for James.

“Fuck, oh fuck, move for all that’s holy move!”

James started rocking in and out of the omega, his breathing becoming harsh as he could feel the wave of lust draw over him. Q was in full heat. The omega was keening and moaning with every thrust. The alpha was growling as the sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the room. James turned his face and bit at Q’s thighs, the taste of slick there ramping up his lust and desire.

This was his omega. Aramis was his. No one would ever touch this man again.

“MINE!” he growled and Q whimpered, tipping his head back, exposing his throat. But the angle was wrong.

James quickly pulled out, as Q whined at the lost. James grabbed Q’s legs and twisted them, flipping the young omega over onto his stomach. He grabbed Q’s hips, watching the omega push himself back and present himself to the alpha. James pushed back in listening to Q’s long deep moan. Q’s shoulders rested on the mattress as his hips were raised and pushing back into James groin. The alpha looked down to watch himself slide in and out of the omega. The groans and pleas coming faster from each of them. James leaned forward over the omega’s back. He could feel his knot swelling, the need to bury it deep in his love becoming over powering. It nudged at Q’s muscles and the young omega whimpered.

“It’s alright my love. Just relax. I’ll take care of you.” James whispered trying desperately to remain coherent as his body want to slip into its primitive form.

James pushed hard, snapping his hips more violently into Q’s body. Then the knot slipped passed the ring of muscles and seed itself deep inside the young man. Q’s shoulders lifted off the bed as his muscles tightened around James. Q climaxed hard, covering the sheets with a stream instead of a pulse of cum.

James wrapped his arms around the young man’s chest and pulled him back as the alpha leaned back on his heels. Q impaled on his lap, James limited by the knot, kept pushing up into the man’s pliant body. From deep to deeper. Q moaned as he was overstimulated but needing more of his alpha. Finally having the desire fulfilled that he had been fighting against for years.

James started stroking Q’s cock again as he kept up the thrusting. Pushing Q harder and harder. He watched as the omega’s length hardened in his hand for a second time. James could feel the build in his own body. The peaking of his hunger for the boy.

Q tipped his head to the side and exposed the gorgeous length of his white neck to the alpha. James could smell the warm brown sugar. The feeling of want and need coming from the man in his arms. James licked up Q’s throat, then slipped is open mouth over the scent gland. One final thrust, and James bit down hard. Q came again in his grip as James own seed filled the omega. The taste of blood and vanilla coated his tongue, and James lapped at the wound. Q whimpering and laid limp in his arms.

James gently moved them to lay down on the bed, still affixed together by the knot. Q twisted his head to try and kiss at James’ jaw. Then suddenly, the sharp graze of teeth. The omega bit down of James’ scent gland. Every muscle in the alpha’s body seized and he came again violently in the omega’s channel. The climax lasting so long and so hard, James’ bollocks ached from the orgasm.

Q purred in James’ arms as the alpha gently stroked his hand up and down Aramis’ torso. James’ hand paused over Q’s lower abdomen, feeling the slight bulge there. The alpha cock and the semen filled the young man. James groaned at the thought of his omega full of him. Full and satisfied. James licked again at the bond mark on Q’s neck and kissed the injury softly.

“My beautiful omega. My brilliant partner.”

Q purred again and rested back into James’ arms.

Just a few weeks, that was all it took. One dinner of a cheese omelets. James thought back to that night in Tunisia when he asked Q out for dinner. He just wanted someone to talk to. Someone who would just want to be his friend. Not ask for anything more than conversation. Those big jade green eyes and dark red lips across the table from him. That was all he ever expected.

Then in the Bahamas he first held Q in his arms as the boy slept. The warmth of that lithe body and the wonderful scent that reminded him of his childhood. Those same jade green eyes looking at him in fear and trust simultaneously. The first hesitant brush of skin, of hands being held and secrets being told.

The night Q asked for James to be his first. The first one to feel the passion of the little omega. To hear the man moan and plead with want. The gift of trust. The knowledge that of everyone the boy knew, James was the one he wanted most.

James pulled the man tighter into his grasp. One night, one request, one dinner. And James life had changed from utter misery to utter happiness. This he could live with. This was worth living for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided on a short epilogue.


	25. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short epilogue. I do not own any of the character of James Bond or Sherlock. Nor the wonderful song of Sam Smith. Just a deep and strong love for them.

Epilogue

 

The wedding was not the simple affair Mycroft had promised. Especially once several members of Parliament had been invited as well at four members of the Royal Family. James was dashing as always in his black tux. Q actually stopped breathing for a moment when he saw the man he was to marry. The wedding had been moved from Mrs. Holmes home to St. Paul’s Cathedral. Between the members of government and royalty and staff of MI5 and MI6, it was an assassination mecca. A good third of the attendees were armed. Fortunately no one was shot, although Q and Sherlock had both threatened Mycroft.

At the reception, Alec moved around the dance floor to where John was standing beside Sherlock.

“I believe their playing our song, soldier boy. How about a dance?” Alec smiled as he grabbed for John’s hand.

Sherlock suddenly slammed his heel down on the toe of the agent’s shoe. Alec grunted and Sherlock wrapped his arm around John’s waist and pulled him to the dance floor. Pulling John into his arms, the two men started waltzing away from the man cursing in Russian.

“Someday, you must finally let me bond with you. This is getting tiresome.” Sherlock said as he spun the doctor around. John laughed and said.

“Why I’m having too much fun watching you fight my suitors off.”

 

Stay With Me

Sam Smith

 

Guess it’s true, I’m not good at a one-night stand

But I still need love ‘cause I’m just a man

These nights never seem to go to plan

I don’t want you to leave, will you hold my hand?

 

Oh, won’t you stay with me?

‘Cause you’re all I need

This ain’t love, it’s clear to see

But darling stay with me.

 

Why am I so emotional?

No, it’s not a good look, gain some self-control

And deep down I know this never works

But you can lay with me so it doesn’t hurt.

 

Oh, won’t you stay with me?

‘Cause you’re all I need

This ain’t love, it’s clear to see

But darling stay with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the comments and encouragements. Some of your suggestions I tried to incorporate into the story as I went. I just am sorry it is now over. I really enjoy writing about these two.


End file.
